What Am I Going To Do?
by goodvi6es
Summary: *First Fanfic* Bella moves to Forks after the death of her father, short after, her mother dies from a car accident...Or does she? What new adventures does Bella have after she gets adopted by, none other than, The Cullens? *Coming to an end*
1. Moving to Cold, Wet, Forks

Moving to Forks

Chapter 1

Bella POV

"I don't know way were moving, mommy. Phoenix is better then wet, Forks. Gosh, I don't like this!" I was whining. I knew my mommy wasn't paying any attention to me, she was too busy putting things in boxes.

"This place has too many memories, sweetie. We can't stay her anymore," My mommy said when she finally looked up from the box she was holding.

"Why not! All my friends are here, mommy! I'll miss them," I started to cry as she entered the hallway to put the rest of the boxes downstairs. She never listened to me. Even after Charlie left.

"You have to understand, honey. You know your father died here. I can't handle living in this house anymore. Please try to see things from my point of view! Now stop being such a brat and come and help me organize these boxes." Mom said and then turned around too look at all the boxes on the floor. She knew I didn't like it when anyone called me _brat._

I knew my daddy died last week, but I don't know why mommy felt bad. Daddy was mean and always hit her, I don't know why she could still love him after doing all the things he did. I never liked him and he never liked me either.

"I hate you mommy," I muttered as I escaped to my room.

I heard mommy drop the box she was holding and started running after me. "Isabella Marie Swan! Don't say that to you mother! You understand me! Isabella!" My mommy yelled from the other side of the my locked bedroom door. As soon as I heard her storm off, I ran to my closet, since everything else was already packed and ready for tomorrow. I cried until I finally fell asleep later that night.

When I did finally fall asleep, I had a dream.

_I was with mommy and we were sitting in the living room watching "Sharkboy and Lavagirl." It was my favorite movie, and the best character was Taylor Lautner, he was cute._

_When it got to the part were Mr. Electricidad goes to Max' school, there was loud thumping on the front door. Mommy told me to go to my room and lock myself in it until she came. I did what mommy said and went to my room. A few minutes later I heard daddy yelling at my mom, then I heard noises like someone clapping. I wanted to see what was happening so I opened my bedroom door. I saw mommy holding on to the side of the kitchen table, then daddy hit mommy on the head with a bottle and she fell to the floor and didn't move. I wanted to scream and help mommy, but she told me to stay in my room. I locked the door again and crawled to the corner and started to cry, that's when daddy heard me. My door started to shake when daddy started to punch it. _

_"Get out here you little brat!" Was all he said before the door came crashing down. Daddy came into my room and stood in front of me,"You answer me when I'm talking to you! You hear, brat?!" He started to get closer and closer and then he took me out of my room, pulling my hair, and threw me down on the floor and started kicking and yelling at me. He started to yell cusses at me and how I was no good like mommy. _

Then I realized it wasn't a dream or a nightmare, this did happen before _he _died. This was my life with Charlie as my dad.

Then the nightmare was gone. "Hey, Bella? Are you okay? Open the door, please." My moms voice was filled with concern and worry. Realizing that I was crying, I rubbed my eyed and walked out of the closet. I opened the door to my room and was pulled into a tight hug. "You were screaming and crying, did you have another nightmare?"

I always told mom that my dreams were about nothing, monsters, vampires, things that were made up, mommy always worries to much. I didn't want to make mommy more sad. She already had her own problems to think about.

About an hour later I took a shower and got dresses, since I wasn't going to meet anyone in Forks, Washington, I didn't need to dress up.

After my calming shower, I put on black baggy jeans, with a white under shirt that had tattoo designs in the sleeves. I put on my favorite t-shirt with "Mayday Parade" printed on the front and the concert days on the back, and to top it all off I wore my best black high-top Converse. But before I left my room I put my long bouncy brown hair in a pony-tail and hidden in a white American Eagle cap.

"Are you ready, the moving van is outside? We have to go now."Mommy greeted me when i came out of my room.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Let me get my jacket." I grabbed it and my I-pod, and DS Lite from the kitchen counter and walked to the taxi that was taking us to the airport.

It as a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks.

The plane ride didn't bother me. Actually, I did pretty well for my first trip on a plane. Renee, my mommy, didn't have the money to take us to places traveling on a plane.

I fell asleep along the way to Port Angeles and dreamt about Charlie ruining our lives.

----Flashback/Deam----

_Daddy came home from work early one day and started to tippie-toes his way to were mommy was. She was down-stairs doing the laundry when dad came through the front door, "Be quiet, you little brat, and I would hit you," I gasped at the thought of Charlie hitting my with his belt again, so I kept my mouth shut, but my ear listening to everything. I heard mommy coming up the stairs, then a loud CRASH! sound. I jumped up and ran to mommy who was at the bottom of the stairs, I didn't know what to do so I stood in front of her, she had red water coming from her head. _

_"Don't touch her! You hear!" Dad said as he walked down the steps, taking his time,"I'm gonna to call the station and tell them your poor excuse of a mother fell down the stairs. Go along with the story, if you mess up mommy is going to have another accident, OK?" Charlie said the last part sweetly and took out his cellphone. All I could do was nod my head up and down. I would do anything to keep mama safe._

----End Flashback/Dream----

"We're here. Bella, wake up," I mom tugged on my shirt sleeve.

I opened my eyes only to be blinded with the light coming from the window, "Huh? What? Where are we?" I asked confused, looking around.

"We just landed in Port Angeles, silly. We need to get off the plane and grab our luggage. Come on," my mommy helped me up and steered me out the plane because I was still drowsy from the sleep. We waited for our bags to come around in the spiny thing, and grabbed a cart to put them on. We rented a car and went to our new house in Forks.

An hour later mommy stopped the car in front of a small house. Its was a grey-ish color with white around the edges, and there was a little porch in the front so i can play on. I liked the house, it was perfect.**(picture on profile)**

"So, do you like it, sweetie?" Mommy asked looking out my window at the pretty house, "Because if you don't we can always pick another house..." my mom started, but stopped when she realized that I was crying a little, "Oh, Bella. Is the house that bad?"

"No, mommy. Its the most beautiful house in the whole wide wolrd!" I said when I stopped crying.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets take a look inside!" Mommy said excited, that I liked the house.

I wonder what new adventures are waiting for me here?


	2. A New House

Like the little summary says, this is my first Fanfic! WHOA! Well…ok. I couldn't help but put another chapter. Lol. People said chapter one started good & I needed to put up another one. (And I didn't have anything else to do) So…yea…

I'll stop babbling and you can go ahead and read Chapter 2!

Lets just recap- Last time on _"What Am I Going To do?"_

_"So, do you like it, sweetie?" Mommy asked looking out my window at the pretty house, "Because if you don't we can always pick another house..." my mom started, but stopped when she realized that I was crying a little, "Oh, Bella. Is the house that bad?"_

_"No, mommy. Its the most beautiful house in the whole wide world!" I said when I stopped crying._

_"Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets take a look inside!" Mommy said excited, that I liked the house._

_I wonder what new adventures are waiting for me here?_

* * *

My New House & Puppy

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I walked with mom in the small side walk and opened the little gate, mom stopped to shut it, but I ran to the big green door, I tapped my little foot, waited for mommy to come to me. While she was coming I looked around, the little porch had two rocking chairs and little flowers pots hanging from the ceiling. When mommy finally stepped onto to the porch, she gave me the keys so I would open the door, I had some trouble so mommy had to help me. Then the door silently slipped open.

"Wow!" I was all I would think of when I opened the big door. The inside was really nice.

I turned to the left and I saw the prettiest kitchen. I ran to one chair of the three chairs that didn't match and I sat in it. I looked around the small kitchen, it had dark paneled walls, and had pretty yellow color cabinets, and a white floor. It looked better then the kitchen in my old house.

"Hey, come on. Don't you want to see your room?" Mommy asked after I saw the living room and her room.

"Yea! Lets go!" I ran up the stairs as fast as my little feet cold take me, to the last room in the house. I stopped in front of the bedroom door and waited for mommy to come see it with me. I creaked open the door and stepped inside. My new bedroom was perfect!

There was a small bed under a window that was low enough for me to look outside. There was a desk on the other side of the room with a computer in it, which I loved . A little dresser on the other side of the my bed and a closet on the left wall.

"Oh, thank-you mommy! This room is cool!" I squealed and jumped up and down next to my bed. I hopped on it and took one last look at everything before mom called me from down stairs.

"Hey, Bella! I need to get groceries so we can eat dinner! Are you coming?"

"Sure, let me get my jacket!" I jumped off the bed and picked up my jacket and ran to the car outside.

I quickly learned my way around the town, and mom got lost so we had to ask for directions a couple of times. We went down each road at least once on our little journey before we finally found the grocery store.

I just kept laughing every time mommy got a confused look in her face.

After we paid for our groceries, we were headed home when mom took a wrong turn.

"Hey, mom. You missed our street," I said looking out the back-seat window.

"What are you talking about? I know where we're going," Mom said paying good attention to the road in front of her. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to look at the rain falling on the ground.

Not five minutes later, well at least I think it was five minutes later, we pulled up into a pet shop. I looked confused, what would we be doing at a pet shop? I go out the car and asked mommy what we were doing here.

"Well, you said you would miss all your friends back in Phoenix, so I was thinking," Mommy tapped her head with a finger, "Why not get Bella a dog for her birthday?"

My birthday was coming up? Oh, I forgot! It's in two weeks. That means I would be turning 9 this year.

"Oh, yea!" I squealed

"Well come on, little one. Lets go pick out a new puppy," Mommy said and the she took me hand and opened the front door me.

A tall lady with yellow and pink hair came up to mommy and asked it we needed help. I think her name was Tanya, but I'm not that good at reading.

"Um, I think me and my daughter will take a look around, thank-you," Mommy said in a nice voice.

"K, if you need any help just call," Tanya said when me and mommy started to go into one of the aisles.

We walked all the way to the back of the store, to were all the dogs were. There were a lot of dogs, mommy told me to get any type of dog that I wanted, but it had to be friendly and not small because the other dog I had escaped from a small hole in the fence. I wonder to this day where it went.

Then my eyes fell on the cutest little puppy in the store. It had the cutest little floppy ears and it had a short tail. It had black and brown short fur. And I knew how mommy didn't like dog with puffy hair. It was sleeping and it looked even cuter.

"Oh, oh, mommy look at the little baby doggy over there! Its so cute! Can I get it mommy? Pretty please, with sugar on top! Please, please, please?" I begged.

Mommy looked in the direction that my finger was pointed at, "A Doberman? Those dogs are a lot of responsibility, Bells. Are you sure you're going to take care of it and train it?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Can I get it?" Now I was jumping up and down.

"Well if you take proper care of it and you don't loose it like your other dog. Then yes."

"Thank-you, mommy!" Mommy bent down and I kissed her cheek. Then she called Tanya to come and take the dog out of its cage. We bought it a red bed and some food and we were off to the house.

School started next week, so for my last week of summer vacation I was outside with my new puppy. I named him Jake, Jake was one of my best friends at my old school. My puppy was very smart, I already tought him how to sit. Now it was potty-training time, it would take ages to teach him how to pee outside. I asked where the people from next door where and mom said they were in vacation, so I let it drop.

The day before school started was like any other day. I took a shower like yesterday brushed my teeth and got dressed like yesterday. Today I wore a black t-shirt that had a Plain White T's photo on it, and baggy blue jeans, with my black and white Jordans. And I wore a black cap with my hair tucked in it.

I went outside to play with Jake when I saw a silver Volvo and a Yellow Jeep pull up to the neighbors driveway. I stopped playing and stared at the people getting out the cars. There was a man like twenty and another lady that had brown hair like minewalking together, and behind them there was two kids that looked like my age. There was a a little girl with, I think, black spikie hair, she was talking to the boy next to her. The kid look really strong and had short, black, curly hair.

The boy tirned and saw me standing in the yard next door and ran up to the lady, probably his mommy. He tugged on her shirt and she turned around to see what he was talking about. The woman stared at me and then talked to the man next to her. The man stopped opening the door and turned. Then the lady whispered something to him.

All of a sudden they were walking to my house, I just stood there waiting for them. The little girl, who looked like a fairy princess, came dancing to the gate followed the the little boy and their parents. The boy looked excited and the boy had a smile on his face.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" The gir said, "That's my brother Emmett," The boy smiled even wider and waved I smiled back, "And this is my mom and dad!" They both said 'hello' then Alice gave me a hug.

"Uh, hi. I'm Isabella Marie Swan. But you can call me Bella," I stuttered, meeting new people was not my thing.

"That's a wierd name for a guy," Emmett, I rememeber Alice calling him, said while giving me this hand shake thing.

"I'm a girl," I said while I put a hand on my hip.

* * *

That's Emmett for yea. LOL ^.^

Pleaz review! It would make me happy.


	3. New Neighbors

* * *

Wow another chapter! You guys lucky! Lol. This chapter is gonna be in Emmett's. How is the cutie gonna get out of his little problem?

Last Time on (I feel like I'm the announcer for a reality show, anyways) _"What am I going to do?"_

_Bella's POV_

_I went outside to play with Jake when I saw a silver Volvo and a Yellow Jeep pull up to the neighbors driveway. I stopped playing and stared at the people getting out the cars. There was a man like twenty and another lady that had brown hair like mine walking together, and behind them there was two kids that looked like my age. There was a a little girl with, I think, black spiky hair, she was talking to the boy next to her. The kid look really strong and had short, black, curly hair._

_The boy turned and saw me standing in the yard next door and ran up to the lady, probably his mommy. He tugged on her shirt and she turned around to see what he was talking about. The woman stared at me and then talked to the man next to her. The man stopped opening the door and turned. Then the lady whispered something to him._

_All of a sudden they were walking to my house, I just stood there waiting for them. The little girl, who looked like a fairy princess, came dancing to the gate followed the the little boy and their parents. The boy looked excited and the boy had a smile on his face._

_"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" The girl said, "That's my brother Emmett," The boy smiled even wider and waved I smiled back, "And this is my mom and dad!" They both said 'hello' then Alice gave me a hug._

_"Uh, hi. I'm Isabella Marie Swan. But you can call me Bella," I stuttered, meeting new people was not my thing._

_"That's a wierd name for a guy," Emmett, I remember Alice calling him, said while giving me this hand shake thing._

_"I'm a girl," I said while I put a hand on my hip._

_Here's Chapter three_

* * *

New Neighbors and A big Mistake.

Chapter 3

Emmett's POV

"Mom are we there yet," I asked for the gazillioned time. It was a good vacation, I mean come on, we went to Disney World. But I wanted to get home and play video games and get away form Alice.

"Honey, do you see me getting out of the car?" Mom asked. I course not, we weren't there yet.

"No," I said under my breathe so she wouldn't hear the sound of defeat in my voice.

You would ask the same question a lot if you had a sister like Alice. It was like torture to have to listen to Alice go on and on about make-up and nail polish. 'What color goes best with my eyes, Emmy?' 'Does this outfit look good to you?' How am I supposed to know? I'm a guy, not a human size Barbie Genie Pig.

"Mom…," I was about to ask the question again when we pulled up into our nice fancy driveway.

"Thank-you!" I said when I finally got out of the car to go to my room.

Alice started to talk about how she wanted to see if I looked good in pink, when I saw this kid standing in the neighbors yard. Nobody lived in that house for a while, not since this creepy guy died in it last year last year. Let me tell you, the guy was nuts, he would go after dogs on his bike and throw rocks at them. Then another time he ran across the street naked. NOT A PRETTY SIGHT!

I ran away from Alice to go and tell mom there was a boy standing in the other yard looking at us. Mom looked to where my finger was pointing and she then she told dad, who was opening the front door.

"Lets go introduce ourselves, honey. You know how i want to be the first to welcome them," Mom told dad and then we turned and walked to the kids house.

Finally a guy to hang out with, jeez, Alice was getting on my nerves. Alice danced to the gate, excited that we finally have a kid as a neighbor, I just smiled someone other then Alice to play Halo. When we all got into the yard Alice introduced us.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" Jeez Alice calm down, "That's my brother Emmett," I smiled wider and waved I musted pf looked like a freak, and he smiled back. Yes, one step closer to playing video games with the new kid. "And this is my mom and dad!" Mom and dad said 'hello' then Alice gave the guy a hug. Alice always thinks she has the right to touch or hug anything and everything she wants.

"Uh, hi. I'm Isabella Marie Swan. But you can call me Bella," Hmm. Isn't that a girls name?

"That's a wierd name for a guy," I said while I gave him "The Shake."

"I am a girl," He said and put a hand on his hips.

Wait. Hold up, what did he say, I mean she just say? This was a girl! What did I just do?! Stupid, stupid, stupid! You messed up big time Emmett!

Well she looked like a guy! With the baggy jeans and t-shirt, and her hair in her hat! How I supposed to know?

"Umm," Was all I could say. What else was I supposed to say? '_Ooops, I'm so sorry for calling you a guy?'_ I don't think so.

I heard Alice say, "Awkward" under her breathe. Then she bent down to the ground.

"Aww. Look mommy! Isn't this the cutest Doberman in the world?!" There was a small puppy there.

Alice to the rescue! That got the girls attention.

Uh, oh. I don't want to get her mad, she'll send the dog to attack me.

"Yes sweetie, it is. Bella? Can you show us where your mom is, we would like to introduce ourselves," mom said in a sweet voice.

Mom to the rescue!

"I'll take you to her," Bella said then looked down at the puppy, "Come in Jake," then she clapped her side. The puppy was right behind her and she led us inside to the kitchen.

"Mommy, the neighbors are here, they wonna introduce themselves," Bella said to a lady on one of the chairs.

"Hello," the lady said standing up for the chair, "I'm Renee Swan."

"Hello, Renee. I'm Esme. This is my husband, Carlisle," Dad waved, "And these are my two children, Alice and Emmett," mom said pointing at Alice then me.

"Hello," Renee said.

"Hi!" Alice almost shouted.

"Sup?" mom nudged me with her elbow.

"What!" I said rubbing my shoulder. She mouthed ' be polite'

"That's ok, why don't we go and talk in the living room?" Bella's mom said.

"Excellent. Why don't you kids go out and play in the backyard with the Bella's dog?" The first thing dad says and he makes me go outside with the girl.

"K, daddy," Alice said then she grabbed my hand and Bella's and took us outside, Bella's dog at our heel's.

Bella's POV

When we got outside, it was pretty awkward with Emmett. I mean how was he supposed to know I was a girl? My cloths didn't help, that's for sure.

Emmett seemed nice enough. He looked wierd though, he looked tougher then a 7 year old should be, he had big muscles. And his sister was very....energetic.

I loved her. She looked cool, she kept going on and on about how when we get older we'll going to be like sisters, and she's going to take me shopping and stuff. She told me I was going to be her best friend, so I guess I am now.

When Alice's parents said they were leaving Alice ran inside, leaving me and Emmett behind her.

"Umm... I'm sorry for calling you a boy. I didn't mean it, I swear."

"It's ok, Emmett," I laughed, "I did dress like a boy. So I don't blame you," I said back.

"So... were cool, then...right?" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Yup!"

One second I was walking to the backdoor the other I was picked up into a big bear hug. Jeez, this kid was really strong.

"I...can't...breathe...."

"Oh, sorry," He let go of me and walked inside to meet his parents, who were at the front door.

"Come on Emmett! I need to pick put something to wear to school tomorrow and guess what?!" Alice said walking out the door.

"Yea, yea. I'm going to help." Emmett muttered under his breath.

"Bye, Bella! See you at school tomorrow!" Alice and Emmett said at the same time.

"Bye!"

Ugh. School. Well one things for sure I had to friends to talk with tomorrow.

* * *

Whoa! -Wipe sweat off face- This was a hard chapter.

Im not going to write the story like bella going to school every day, so dont think that she going to stay in 3rd grade forever. But the best part has yet to come!

Anyways, let me know wat you think and if I should CONTINUE with it.

SO THAT MEANS REVIEW!!!! THANX!!!!


	4. Dr Cullen?

I'm thanking _moyercat11 _for her reviews. Heyyyyyyy! I was thinking on how to start this chapter then an amazing idea came to mind hope you like it. This may be a long chapter and also sad. **WARNING: TEARS MAY BE SHEAD DURING THE PROCESS OF READING!!! **Which I am sorry to say will change the story, but it's for the better.

Well lets recap first:

_One second I was walking to the backdoor the other I was picked up into a big bear hug. Jeez, this kid was really strong._

_"I...can't...breathe...." _

_"Oh, sorry," He let go of me and walked inside to meet his parents, who were at the front door._

_"Come on Emmett! I need to pick put something to wear to school tomorrow and guess what?!" Alice said walking out the door._

_"Yea, yea. I'm going to help." Emmett muttered under his breath._

_"Bye, Bella! See you at school tomorrow!" Alice and Emmett said at the same time._

_"Bye!"_

_Ugh. School. Well one things for sure I had to friends to talk with tomorrow._

**1 Last important thing, Bella will get older in this chapter, I'm going to put up a little note or something so you know. **

Why me? Why her?

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I had trouble sleeping that night. I guess because tomorrow was the first day of school? It was dark outside when I looked out the window. I looked at my clock that said '12:17' Why was not sleeping? I tried to count sheep but it didn't work, then i got a glass of milk, and I think that was the trick, because I don't really remember much after that. I dreamed about what life could have been if dad loved me and mom. Would we have been happy? Would I still have a still have a daddy right now? I will never now.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up," I felt someone pull the covers off of me and heard them say 'You don't to be late for school? Do you?'

"Ugh," I moaned, "I wanna go back to sleep!" and I through a pillow at who ever was talking to me. When I heard nothing I rubbed my eyes and decided to open them. Mom was right in my face staring at me with a goofy smile. I almost screamed, mom didn't look her best in the morning. Especially since her hair looked like a boiler exploded on her head. She was holding Jake and he licked my nose, I grabbed Jake's little body and hugged him.

"Mommy! You scared me, I almost screamed!" I yelled at her, covering my head with the other pillow on my bed.

"No. Don't scream. Get up and dressed cuase' guess what!" Mom said getting off my bed and, I think she was skipping to the door?

"I know, I know. First day day of school, whatever," I muttered under my breath.

"That's right, now get up, or I'll pour water on your face...," Mom smiled, leaving the room.

"Whatever," I slouched back into bed and closed my eyes.

"Don't think I won't do it! And feed Jake!" Mom yelled and I quickly got up, not wanting my day to start with a shower in bed. I went down stairs and filled a little bowl full of food for Jake, he was greedy. Every time I would want to take his food away he would growl. But he was a small ball of trouble and fluff.

After I poured some water into Jake's water dish I headed up stairs to take a shower. I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo, _Strawberry Lavender,_ after mom dried my hair I looked in my closet for something to wear. I was stuck between a blue _American-Eagle_tang top and a grey long sleeved _Ed Hardy_ T-Shirt, it was raining outside so I went with _Ed Hardy. _It was a favorite _Ed Hardy _shirt, it had a skull on it that had pink, yellow, and blue spiky hair, and the skull also had a banner going across its eyes and a lock on one side. I wore skinny jeans and pink and blue shoes that matched my shirt.**(shirt and shoes on profile)**

I was putting on my hat when I heard someone call my name from outside. I looked out the kitchen window and saw Alice waving hystarically at me, Emmett was right next to her smiling. I waved at them, then turned to the door. Jake started to whimper when I told him he couldn't go. I bent down and gave him a little kiss on his head and told him I would be back later. I opened the door and yelled, "Bye, Mom!" and ran over to Alice and her brother.

I only now noticed what she was wearing, she had a dress that went to her knees. It was white with black pokie-dots, at the bottom it had little ruffles and on the left strap there was a big black bow.**(Dress on Profile) **She looked really pretty and there was a white headband in her hair. Emmett had on a simple red shirt with a yellow _American Eagle_ jacket and some jeans.

We walked to school talking about how we were all in the same 3rd grade class. I was just excited because I already knew two people that were my friends and in the same class.

The school was like 5 minutes away from the house, I guess that's why mom let me walk, it wasn't big either, not big like the one that I went to in Pheonix. You couldn't go into the school without asking someone where the class you were going to was.

Alice lead our little group to the right class room, and the teacher gave us a paper that had all the class rules,_ like any one was going to follow them. _

Emmett went all the way to the back of the class when the teacher called his name. Emmett turned around and went to the teachers desk in the front of the class, a couple seconds later, Emmett walked away from the teacher and sat in the first seat of the front row. He looked annoyed, like the teacher was making him angry or something. Alice giggled and I turned my head towards her, "He made history last year for being the youngest, most annoying, and obnoxious kid in the school," Alice giggled some more, and this time Emmett heard her and he started laughing too.

_Wow. Only in 3rd grade and he has a reputation._

"Children?" the teacher cleared his thoat, "Children, please take a seat anywhere in the class, thank-you."

"Come on Bella, lets go sit with Emmett,"

"Umm, ok..." Before I would say anything else Alice was dragging me to where Emmett was sitting. I took the seat next to him and Alice sat took the seat behind me.

"Came to sit next to the class clown," I said to him, smiling.

"Ha, ha, ha, Bella," Emmett said looking at me, then turning his head to Alice, "What's this guys name?"

"Um... I think it's... Mr. Weber?"

"Oh," Emmett said looking up at the teacher.

He was writing things on the board.

"This is going to be a long day," Emmett muttered.

**End of School Day**

"Bella, are you coming over tonight?" Alice asked when we got out of the school.

"Uh...I...,"

"Come on! It's so boring to have to play dress-up with Alice. Come over, please?" Emmett said in a pleading voice.

"OK," How could I say no to my two best friends?

When I finally got home, I was bushed. I had played Halo with Emmett, I kept beating him and every time he lost he would call a rematch, but after plaing like 20 rounds Alice got tired of waiting and pulled me into her room. We played dress-up for a long time, I dressed up as a king, then a lion, and even a fairy, she has a lot of cloths. After about an hour, Emmett wanted to play with me, so we played outside with Jake so I could play with them and Jake needed some extercise. When finally mom called me in for dinner. "Bye, guys!" I said from my yard, "Bye, Bells!" They heard mom call me _Bells_ after school and it stuck to them. It least they didn't call me _Nick_like the kids at my other school, nick didn't even sound like Bella. Theres nothing alike, Bella, Nick, Bella, Nick, Bella, Nick. You come up with a reason they named me that, even if I dressed like a boy mos tof the time.

**Three Years Later**

"Mom are you serious?" mom just told me that she wanted to go out with people now. I, wanting her to be happy, told her that I had no problems with it. It was years since she's gone out with anyone.

"Yes, I met this guy, Phil, and he asked my out for coffee," she added, "Im going at about twelve in the afternoon, so I should be home before you are,"

"Mom, please, take all the time in the world. I want you to be happy and if going out with...,"I forgot him name already?

"Phil," Mom said pouring a cup of coffee into her favorite mug.

"Right. Well. yea, if going is going to make you happy, then go. Besides you're the one that's going to date with him, not me." I told her as I picked up my pop-tart that popped out of the toaster.

"But if I'm not home before you then please call my cell phone, I'll leave it on if you need anything," Mom said takeing a sip of her coffee.

"Sure, I'll call when I get home. You'll have to tell me how the date is going so far though, K?" I said looking at the clock and realizing it was time to go.

"Okay, Bella. Have a good day at school," Mom said with a smile, she must really be exxcited about the date.

"Bye! I'll see you two later, later!" I yelled when I opened the front door. Mom said 'Bye' and Jake barked.

I'm running late! I have to make it to class on time. Last time I was late Alice chose my outfit the next day, Ugh! She made me wear a mini skirt with a tang top, and it was freezing! Im not letting Alice get her way thins time. Nuh, ah. I looked at my watch, I had 2 minutes before the warning bell rang. Just then the school came into view, YES! No skirts!

Alice refused to walk with me to school anymore, something about herself image and me messing it up. Ahh, Alice the drama queen. But she wasn't a jerk, like Lauren and her personal monkey Jessica.

When I got into the school, I accidently bumped into her. "Watch it! You wrinkled my dress you, B****!" She hollered at me, but I did't look back at her, I have to get to class!

"Whatever!" _What a snobby, spoiled loser! _

Then I spotted the door to my first period class.

"Yes!!!" I nearly yelled when I stepped into the class room, which made everyone turn there heads towards me. I bushed, I don't like being the center of attention.

"Thank-you, Senorita Swan, for joining us today. Please take a seat," The teacher waved her hand for me to take a seat and I turned my body and headed to the back where Alice was sitting.

"Made it just in time, little Ms. Alice," I said with a wicked smile.

"Aww, a couple more seconds and you would've of worn a dress with heals tomorrow," I shivered at the thought of me even thinking about going into a gown shop.

Alice giggled and turned her head to the front of the class. Were the teacher was beginning class.

"Buenos Dias, estudiantes!"

"Buenos Dias, Senora Heredia." People mumble.

This class was so boring! I already knew Spanish like I knew the bottom of my black _All Stars_. You could give me a Spanish dictionary and I would be able to translate it into English.

Biology and Calculus and PE pasted quickly, because Emmett was in class's with me. Every time I looked over at Emmett he was making funny faces at me or joking around. He always did something to embarrass himself, but at times he would be serious. Even though we were the same ages, I've always looked up to Emmett, he was the funny older brother that I never got. Alice was the sister I've always wanted, she was the person I could talk to about girl things, Alice and Emmett were the siblings I've always dreamed of having.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period and Gym, me and Emmett raced to lunch. Emmett won, only because he threw his lunch bag on the table before I reached it. Alice, Emmett and I, always brought out lunch from home, something about added calories in the school lunches, I don't know. Another Alice thing, some silly reason she made up so we'd all bring a bagged lunch.

"So what do we have her?" Emmett said digging through his brown bag, "Aha! I found you, you thought you could get away from Em? Well, think again!" Emmett talked to his bag of chips, everything labeled 'food' attracted the guy.

A few minutes later Alice came through the cafeteria's side door.

"Sorry, guys. Mrs. Commondores needed to speak to me after class," Alice said panting as she reached for a water bottle form her bag, chugging it all down.

Mrs. Commodores was the music teacher. Every since Alice enrolled in chorus Mrs. Commondores has had an eye for Alice. Who wouldn't? Alice's voice was like bells chiming, her voice to too musical to explain other wise.

"What did she..." Emmett said chewing on some gummy worms. Then he held up one finger, which ment to wait a second, "...want," Emmett said after swallowing the last of the chewy candy.

"Oh, nothing," Alice said looking away, and smiling at the wall in front of her.

"Alice, you know I don't like waiting for answers. So just tell us, please?" I said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, Ali. Come on," Emmett complained stuffing a ham sandwich half down his throat.

"She's making me head singer in the concert this winter!" Alice squealed , jumping up and down in her seat.

" What does that mean?" Em said after taking a spoonful of chocolate pudding. Honestly were does he put all that food? What did he eaten so far? A huge sandwich, a bag of chips, the pudding cup...and oh yeah the gummy worms he didn't share!

"That means that I'm the lead vocalist!" Alice squealed some more.

"Which means...." Emmett took a drink of his Dr. Pepper.

"Bella, please explain to my dumb brother," Alice muttered. Emmett was bringing her down.

"Emmett, do you understand me now?" I said every word slowly fo him, "Alice is better, you keepin' up, at singing then other people, tell me when I'm going to fast. She is so good, that she is going to do a solo in the winter concert," I finished and he just rolled his eyes.

"So, changing the subject, what are you guys going to do after school?" I said when I finished wih my lunch.

"I have to stay after for wrestling," Emmett smiled, he loves the thought of beating up other guys for fun.

"Well, Mrs. Commonderes said we need to fix up my voice a bit, which I completely disagree with, but it's a necessity for the lead vocalist," she pointed to herself," to be there."

"Hmm, well then, I'm going to walk home alone...again," I was bummed, I wanted to have quality time with my two best friensds.

"Tomorrow, I promise that we'll gave some time to hang out," Emmett hugged my shoulders and Alice nodded her head.

"No guys do what you have to do. I'm OK, really,"

" To bad for you, cuase' I have nothing to attend to and Emmett the wrestler doesn't have practice," Alice smiled.

"Fine, but you guys can't go out of your way to spend time with me," I said playing with my fingers.

"Bells, we love you like a sister. We do things with you because we really do want to spend time with you," Ahh, Emmett. Being a lovable hug-able teddy bear.

"Thanks Emmett," I have him a hug, but he kept his hand around my shoulders.

The rest of the day sped by really quickly. I didn't even realize it was the end of the day until some one tapped my shoulder, "Hmm?" I asked turning my head around.

"Bella, we came to say bye. You looked preoccupied today," It was Angela and her boyfriend, Ben.

"Oh, hey guys, I don't know what you're talking about," I got up, grabbed my bag and left after saying, "Bye," to Angela and Ben.

When I got up to my room I remembered that I needed to call mom and ask her how the day was going, since I didn't see her or hear her say 'Hi'I went down stars and went through my contacts, on my Black Berry Pearl, and pressed 'TALK' when I got to moms number.

_Ring, Ring, Ring... _The phone rang thirteen times then the answering machine. "_Hello, you are trying to contact Renee Swan. If I don't answer it's because I'm busy or I don't want to pick up. Anyway, thanks for dropping a call, I'll call as soon as I can. Bye!"_

Wow she must really be having fun on the date, or she would've picked up. I didn' think about it anymore so I went to do my homework, on the way I grabbed a granola bar and headed up stairs.

I finished my math homework so now it was liturature time, but before I started I picked up my phone and dialed the familiar number.

_Ring, Ring, Ring... _The phone rang thirteen times then the answering machine. "_Hello, you are trying to contact Renee Swan. If I don't answer it's because I'm busy or I don't want to pick up. Anyway, thanks for dropping a call, I'll call as soon as I can. Bye!" _

_"_Ugh! Pick up your phone, already!" I yelled fustrated, why wouldn't she answer?

After I finished all my homework and the extra credits, I went down stairs and looked at the time_ 4:_36. Wow two hours to finish my homework. Which meant mom has been on her date for... almost five hours!

"What's up with her?" For the third time I picked up my phone and dialed my moms cell. _Ring, Ring, Ring._The third ring was interrupted when a male voice picked. "Oh...um...?" Why did this man answer my moms cell?

"where's my mom?" I started going hysterical.

"Calm down, it's Dr. Cullen," Oh, my heart felt lighter, "I would like you to come down to the hospital..."

"Why? What Happened? Don't tell me moms involved?'' I couldn't take it anymore, my heart got heavy like someone was sufficating me. I felt like I was drowning, I felt my face warm up with the tears that were falling.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"What?! What happened to Renee?!" I was freaking out. I had to sit down and breath, what happened to Renee? Why her? There was another round of tears, my head was pulsing and I felt numb.

"I would like for you to come down to the hospital, so I can explain things properly," He tried at talk professional, but I knew he truly wanted to confert me. Nothing could confert me right, now. Nothing.

* * *

Wow this is a really LONG chapter. And I said that you people would cry, but not really in this chapter cuz I was goin to mak it longer wih bells seeing... nevermind, but that was to long, so I was lik Naw!

You guys will just have to wait and find out what happens and **PLEAZ REVIEW!** I want to know it You hate the story or if uzz lik it so far (hope you du ^.^). The juicy stuff will be in the nex chapter. And that chapter will be posted either tomorrow. definetly tomorrow cuz its friday, I might post like at 1 in the morning so keep an eye out for the chapter. That chapter might be as long as this one becuz ive decided to put more thing into my story.

**So u kno wat to du!!!!!** **REVIEW!!!! THANX ^.^**


	5. Recovery

**OMG! **U guys made my fudging day with all the reviews and story alerts, means a lot, truly! I didn't know that many people were reading my story! And to answer some questions, BELLA WILL MEET EDWARD!!!! But I'm waiting for the perfect time to introduce him to the story, patience is a virtue. To answer another question, you can say Bella is in 5TH 6TH grade some were around that age. She still a kid when this happens, just to clear up some things. And sorry for the cliffy, but I had to do it. And thanx again for all ur reviews! **^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, But I wish I did own Edward and Emmett Cullen. But sadly no. The only thing I own is my laptop and this story. **

* * *

Last time:

__

"What's up with her?" For the third time I picked up my phone and dialed my moms cell. Ring, Ring, Ring. The third ring was interrupted when a male voice picked. "Oh...um...?" Why did this man answer my moms cell?

"where's my mom?" I started going hysterical.

"Calm down, it's Dr. Cullen," Oh, my heart felt lighter, "I would like you to come down to the hospital..."

"Why? What Happened? Don't tell me moms involved?'' I couldn't take it anymore, my heart got heavy

like someone was sufficating me. I felt like I was drowning, I felt my face warm up with the tears that were falling.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"What?! What happened to Renee?!" I was freaking out. I had to sit down and breath, what happened to Renee? Why her? There was another round of tears, my head was pulsing and I felt numb.

"I would like for you to come down to the hospital, so I can explain things properly," He tried at talk professional, but I knew he truly wanted to comfort me. Nothing could comfort me right, now. Nothing.

"Recovery"

Chapter 5

Carlisle's POV

"Okay, Shannon, I'm going home," Today was a busy day, we had two emergency surgeries and some minor cases. I almost fell to the floor laughing when a kid, about 13 years old, came in and asked for an_ Elmo _bandage. I was hanging up my lab coat in the back room when I heard sirens coming from the side of the building headed for the emergency entrance.

"Dr. Cullen?" Shannon popped her head into the room, looking worried.

"Yes?"

"We have an emergency patient, we need you to help," I picked up my white coat and dashed with Shannon to were all the noise was coming from.

"Keep pumping air into her," I heard one of the paramedics tell another. Then the paramedics wheeled in a woman on a stretcher, unconscious. Did I know this person? The features on the persons face were so familiar, at the same time different.

"Doctor!" I heard Shannon yell as she ran to the bruised body, "Sir! Lets take her to the emergency room, now!"

I got a hold of my movements and started to run to Shannon, who was already wheeling to stretcher to the ER.

"What happened?" I asked taking hold of one of the paramedics who was passing by.

"There was a major accident on route 1, Doctor. It was raining uncontrollably hard and it was foggy, this woman was driving in her car when she hit the side of the road and slipped off, her car then rolled down the medium high cliff. We were then called down to help her, sir. She went straight through the front window and has deep cuts in her face. She was all unconscious when we found her and she hasn't responded to any of our questions, she's so badly injured that we could match her record to identify her." The paramedic look sorry, as if they were late and couldn't help the woman anymore.

"Alright, you've done your job, I'll go do mine now," I said letting go of his arm and started to run to the ER.

"Good luck!" _Do I really need luck for this patient, had even the paramedics think she wasn't going to make it? _

I shook it off and went to wash my hands in the sterilizing room. Shannon pulled on the teal suit that went over my own cloths. I walked into door on the right and found the familiar but distant face waiting for me.

Her eyes were opening, looking up at the ceiling, not moving. Her face had a jagged tear from the side of her nose all the down to the bottom of her chin, she was covered in little cuts and lots of little piece of glass.

"I'm going to sedate her, to make sure she doesn't feel any pain. She's opening her eyes, which is a thing," I took out a syringe from the side cabinets and filled I with a numbing medication.

As I injected the liquid into her system, her eyes fluttered then closed, forfeiting to the power of the medication. Then I took a scalpel and started to take every piece of glass in her face. One-by-one, the pieces _clicked _into the bowl on top of a table next to me. When I was done, I disinfected the wounds and stitched the wider cuts. After I wiped the face of dried blood, I stopped, I couldn't move, it was as if my feet where nailed to the floor. I figured out who this mysterious woman was, _Renee Swan._

I gasped. _How could I not of known? How could have been so stupid! I have to call Bella, and now._

After I was finished cleaning her up, I called Shannon and another nurse to take Renee to a room and get her set up. Before I took Renee to the operating room, I had to clean out everything she had on her person. I took out: lipstick, gum, house keys, wallet, and ....yes!!! _A cell phone!_

The front screen of her _RUMOR_ said that she had 2 missed calls. I was going through the contacts trying to find Bella's number. Just as I was about to press _TALK_, the phone started to buzz. I exited CONTACTS and the front screen now said _Bella Swan. _I didn't know how to tell Bella this, she was like my daughter, how could I let her know this and not hurt her?

I had to pick up, on the third ring I answered.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice sounding deeper then usual, _how will I tell her?_

"Oh...um...?"

"Where's my mom?" She sounded off, like she was about to cry._ I knew she would go straight to the point._

"Calm down, it's Dr. Cullen," that's a good way to start, "I would like you to come down to the hospital..." She didn't let me finish my sentence.

"Why? What Happened? Don't tell me moms involved?" she was breaking down, you could tell from her voice, she was falling to pieces.

I didn't know what to say and there was an uncomfortable silence, that I didn't know how to fill.

"What?! What happened to Renee?!"

"I would like for you to come down to the hospital, so I can explain things properly," _I couldn't tell her all of this at her house, she might do something rash, I wanted her to be here at the hospital, so if something where to happen, she would be near help._

I tried to keep my business voice, not wanting her to feel anymore pain then she was already feeling.

"I'll be right there..." then the phone went dead. _How was she going to get here? She wouldn't use her bike would she? _

As soon as I hung up the phone I ran to the door, Jake was barking at me, not wanting me to leave.

"Shush, please baby, I'll be right back, I promise," I said taking hold of his face and kissing his nose, "I'll be back later."

I flung the door open and locked it. Then I ran, it seemed like an eternity, at that point I was beat, I was tired and I knew that I wasn't anywhere near the hospital. And so I fell, I lost all of my determination, all of my hope, all of my strength. I laid there for I don't know how long, then all of a sudden I heard car wheels roll on the wet pavement. I heard the sound getting lauder and lauder but I didn't hear them fade away.

Then I felt a pair of strong arms snake around my body, I didn't have enough strength to fight back, I was limp, like a rag doll.

"Are you ok?" It was a man's voice, low, I could barely hear him.

"Hospital. Hospital. Please take me to the hospital." I whispered, trembling from the cold air and rain that was still pouring in buckets.

Then I heard this musical voice, like bells chiming, birds singing, his voice was beautiful, "Dad? Do you want me to get the emergency covers from the trunk?"

"Yes, please, son," The man was still holding me when I felt something warm cover my body, and I was put into what I purposed was a car.

A different pair of arms wind around my shoulders, "You'll be OK. My dad is going to take you to the hospital," The voice whispered into my ears. The sound of the boy's voice calmed me down, but I was tired.

"O....K," I stuttered still cold, but I was quickly getting warming up with the covers and the boys warmth.

"We'll be there in 30 minutes, honey. Are you cold?" asked the man probably the boys son, "Edward? Is she wake?"

"She's falling asleep her eyes are closing," He chuckled, it was amazing. To hear this voice, who I didn't even now who it belonged to, calm me down, it was strange. I had to look up at the boy, to see what kind of face that belonged to the magical voice. I looked up and the boy was smiling down at me, I was awestruck. He had bronze colored hair with the most beautiful pair of dazzling green eyes, his skin looked smooth, his lips kissable, he was, well...sexy. There was no other way to describe him.

I don't remember much after seeing the boy's face, I must of fallen asleep because I woe up in a hospital bed. Confused, I got up and walked to the door on the other side of the room. I wasn't looking where I was going and I tripped on the edge of the lamp post, like an automatic response, I held my hands in front of me to brake my fall. I heard the _crack_ before I felt the excruciating pain. It took a coupe of seconds for me to realize the pain was there and I let out a loud shriek, two female nurses came in through the door almost instantly, helping my up onto the bed.

"Are you OK?" asked one of the nurses, then I remembered what happened yesterday, "Miss?"

"Where's my mom? Where is she? I want to see her!" I don't know if I was crying because I wanted to see my mother or because my arm was pulsing and throbbing to every movement that I made. I got up and started to make my way to the door when Carlisle walked in.

"I heard a scream! What happened?" He asked concerned for my safety. I held my hurting hand when I walked to him, "Bella, what happened?"

"Nothing, I want to see my mom." I said quickly, moving my hand and making me writhe with pain.

"She fell. We think she broke her arm, but she won't let us tend to it," The other nurse said. I shot her the nastiest look I could conjure up, making her flinch and step back.

"I want to take a look at your arm, then I'll take you to see your mother. OK?" Carlisle asked, holding his hand out. I humphed and surrendered, lifting up my arm with the gentlest of movements and rested it in his extended hand.

After moving it around slowly and examining it carefully, Carlisle announced that I did indeed have a broken hand. He asked it I wanted a cast or a braise, I chose a cast, knowing I would want to take out the braise whenever it got itchy or sweaty, so a got a cast. I got it green, my new favorite color. _I wonder where that boy, Edward, is._

After all the drama over my hand was over Carlisle took me to see my mom, as promised. He stopped in front of room 427. I looked nervously at the door. Not knowing if I should enter or not.

"What happened last night? A man accompanied by a boy about your age, came in last night holding you. They said they found you on the road laying face down, you kept repeating hospital, so they had no other choice then to bring you here," Carlisle looked worried and confused at the same time.

"I don't remember, I..." I scratched the back of my head, trying to figure out what I did yesterday.

"Alright, you can tell me late. I'll give you some time alone, OK?" Carlisle said while putting a hand on my shoulder and giving my forehead a small kiss. Carlisle was the father I've always wished of having.

I exhaled and nodded my head, I turned and watched Carlisle walk away to take care of business some where else, I took a deep breathe and turned the knob on the door.

I stepped inside and instantly regretted it, mom was tied to all sorts of machine and had IV's coming out of her arms.

"Mom," I whispered, knowing if I talked normally my voice would break. I already had tears streaming down my face and falling onto my stained _Abercrombie & Fitch_shirt. I walked slowly to the right side of the her bed, making sure not move or touch anything that might harm mom in any way. She looked so fragile strapped to her bed, she looked pale, but had some blue, black, and purple markings on her face and body. I pitied her, Carlisle told me about what had happened when he was putting on my , I started to cry some more, I wiped some tears away when I heard someone in the hall coming this way, _"Alice come on...I wanna hold the bearrrrr!!!!" _I smiled recognizing the voice, Emmett was such a kid, _"Nope!" _Alice.

I heard the door open and close, followed by some foot steps, I looked up and saw my two best friends standing in front of me. Emmett had some balloons and flowers, while Alice had a huge bear. The bear had a shirt that said _'Your Personal Lovable Huggable Emmy Bear 4 Bella' _I laughed at the bear, a typical Emmett thing.

Alice and Emmett have me huge hugs and pulled up two chairs on either side of me. They both leaned on my shoulders and hugged me some more and held my hands, I loved how they were always there to help me get through things. They were always there to comfort me when I sad or feeling lonely.

There was a silence that fell over the room, but not one of those silences that would stress you out or irritate you, this was a comfortable lap of silence, one that only true friends share.

"Are you OK?" Alice whispered into my ear after a couple of minutes of just sitting there and watching my mom sleep, "Me and Emmett will always be here to help, you're not alone in this. Remember that, OK?"

And I started to cry my heart out, these were the kind of friends that everyone wished they had , and I was the luckiest person in the world. Alice and Emmett was the greatest most perfect people in the world, right next to my mom, but she's on a bed unconscious, with machines helping her stay alive.

I don't know how long I was crying on Emmett's shoulder, when I heard something move on the bed. I looked up and saw mom looking over at me, smiling. _How could she be smiling after everything that 's happened to her? _

"Mom?" I asked straightening up and wiping under my eyes with the hand that I hadn't injured. I stood up and slowly walked over to her, not knowing if this was just a dream I was having. I took hold one of moms hand and started to rub circles on her palm with my thumb.

"Mom?"

"Bella," Mom said looking my cast, and started to laugh "I have a car accident and you go and break your arm," _How could she laugh at me after all that's happened to her?_

From behind me I heard chairs screech on the floor from someone getting up. Then Alice and Emmett gave me one last hug and said, "We'll be back later, will you be OK?"

I nodded my head at both of them, when I heard the door close I looked back at my mom. I felt another round of tears coming, but not because I was sad , I was happy that mom was awake and she was going to make it.

"Mom? How do you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?" My asked, confused by my question.

"You had a car accident and you're smiling and laughing, as if nothing happened,"

"Bella, look at me, I won't let this minor obstacle get in the way of me keeping you happy. I don't want you to go all freaky because I'm injured," Mom said taking my hand and holding it tight.

"But mom, you were seriously hurt, you were thrown through the front window." I whispered, I was starting to get mad.

"Bella. I'm alive, that's all that matters to me,"

I was about to open my mouth to argue when the room door opened, it was Dr. Carlisle and Esme.

Esme had the saddest face. As a matter of fact, I think this was the first time since I've met her, to see her with a frown other then a ear-to-ear smile.

"I'm going to find Alice and Emmett, I give you some time alone," With that I turned my body and I was out the door, walking to the gift shoppe. _Alice would probably be there. _

Nonetheless, Alice was there with Emmett. Alice was paying for some chocolate candy and Emmett looked annoyed. He saw me and started to walk my way.

"Hey!" He yelled then he was right next to me. He always finding a way to make me laugh. He put his hand around my shoulders and lead me to Alice.

We decided to go to _Star Bucks, _I got my favorite, Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino, Alice got a Caramel Frappuccino and Emmett got Colorful Cookies.

I walked with my friends up to my moms assigned room. I opened the door and found the same nurses from earlier making the empty bed where my mom should have been laying.

I went up to one of the nurses, "Where's my mom?"

"Oh, sweetie, your mom is already ready to go, her wounds weren't deadly and she insisted us that she was fine and really to go home,"

"Where is she, then?" Alice said and stepped up my side.

"She's down in the lobby, she should be there right now," The other nurse said after she finished changing the sheets on the bed.

"Alright then, we'll be leaving now," Emmett walked up to Alice and I and took our hands, making us turn to the door.

We rode the elevator to the main lobby and searched for my mom. I finally saw her in a wheelchair, I didn't even notice that her leg was broken when she was laying in bed. She still look pale like before, but not as white when I first saw her. She was laughing with Esme while Carlisle filled out some papers.

"Mom, are you sure you're ready to go home? You can always stay here," Carlisle said finishing off the paper with his signature.

"No, I'm ready to get out of the hospital. I don't think I can handle another day at the hospital," Mom laughed and looked around to find me holding onto her wheel chair.

"Hey, honey. I'm leaving today, Esme is going to drive us home, OK?"

"Sure,"

"Then lets get the show on the road," Emmett smiled and said he could beat me to the car.

He won the race only because he knew where the car was. Emmett did his little victory dance, earning a round of laughter from everyone.

I helped mom into the drivers seat, while Esme put the wheel chair into to back of the Porsche. The ride home was filled with laughter and smiles, as if nothing happened the day before. I couldn't help but think about the boy from yesterday, his velvety voice rang in my ears every time I would think about him, his smooth skin, kissable lips. _Where did he go?_

* * *

Da Na Na Na Da Na Na Na!!!!!!! Who was the boy from the other day? Where did he go? Will Bella ever meet him in the future? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!!!! Just kidding, you'll have to find out by reading future chapters. But the sad part is coming in the next chapter. So ready yourselves!

So Tell me what u think, By REVIEWING!!!

Thanx!!!!!


	6. Death

**HEY!!!!** I'm real glad everyone likes the story, **THANX FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!** And **YES **Renee **WILL **Die! Lmfao, a good amount of people asked when she was going to die, and she will, read the chapter, find out. If enough people review I might update TWICE!!!! Hur-ray!!! Read away!

**Recap(Sorry about the typo in the last chapter, I corrected it ^.^):**

"Are you sure you're ready to go home? You can always stay here," Carlisle said finishing off the paper with his signature.

"No, I'm ready to get out of the hospital. I don't think I can handle another day at the hospital," Mom laughed and looked around to find me holding onto her wheel chair.

"Hey, honey. I'm leaving today, Esme is going to drive us home, OK?"

"Sure,"

"Then lets get the show on the road," Emmett smiled and said he could beat me to the car.

He won the race only because he knew where the car was. Emmett did his little victory dance, earning a round of laughter from everyone.

I helped mom into the drivers seat, while Esme put the wheel chair into to back of the Porsche. The ride home was filled with laughter and smiles, as if nothing happened the day before. I couldn't help but think about the boy from yesterday, his velvety voice rang in my ears every time I would think about him, his smooth skin, kissable lips. _Where did he go?_

Now, I Proudly Present Chapter 6!!

(I think I should have put this part in the last chapter, but I was like whatever, so now it's in this 1)

Death in the Family

Edward's POV

"Thank goodness. I thought you weren't going to come out of the meeting," I joked around with my dad, we came to his business building, he had to go over some last minute things, and I decided to come with him.

"Come on kiddo, lets go home," Dad sounded exhausted, but he still had the strength the run his fingers through my hair, I hate when people do that, it makes my already messed up hair, more messed up. I swatted his hand away and started to walk to our grey Volvo out side of the building.

I jumped into the passenger seat and waited for dad to come and start the car. He put the eyes in the ignition and started to back away from the parking spot.

"Hey, remember, when we get home to finish up your homework, OK," Dad said paying close attention to the road, "I didn't think that the meeting would have been that long."

"Ok," I looked out the window and watched the darkness shift and change with every tree that passed.

We had been driving for about twenty minutes when dad started to slow down then stop. I could see anything because it was raining like there was no tomorrow, that's why I hate Forks.

"What happened, dad?" I looked around the car to see if anything was wrong.

"Um... I be right back," and with that he opened the car and walked to the side of the car.

I got out to see what could have could have bothered my dad so much, it couldn't of been a dead animal, my dad would just run over it some more. I turned the corner of the car and stopped.

Dad was holding a girl about my age, her cloths were stained with dirt and wet from the rain. She looked

dead, as if she lost all of her strength and gave up. She had brown hair that covered half of her face, her eyes were slightly opened and I would see the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes, yelling for help. Her voice was hoarse, but it was tender and warm, I hard her saying, "Hospital. Hospital. Please take me to the hospital." I broke out of my trance and looked over at my dad.

"Dad? Do you want me to get the emergency covers from the trunk?"

"Yes, please, son." I nodded and opened the back trunk and took out a red and blue cover.

I put the covers over her and dad put her tired body into the back seat of the car. He got into the drivers seat and I climbed into the back. I put my arm around the girls shoulder, needing to touch her, from up close she look even more attractive. She was like a lost angel trying to find it's was home, her hair was tainted with knots.

"You'll be OK. My dad is going to take you to the hospital," I whispered into her ear. I knew she would have heard me if I just spoke to her from my original position, but the erge to be near her over whelmed me.

"O...K," she stuttered, and I tightened my arm around her, wanting to keep her safe.

"We'll be there in 30 minutes, honey. Are you cold?" he said looking at me from the rear view mirror, "Edward? Is she wake?"

I looked down at the girl, "She's falling asleep her eyes are closing," I laughed, _she's stubborn . _She looked up at me, I couldn't help but smile at her. She blushed the most beautiful shape of pink, I didn't know girls blushed that way.

She closed her eyes and dozed off, into a peaceful sleep, she looked calm serene in her sleep. We arrived at a local hospital, dad told me to stay in the car, and he took the girl to the front entrance of the hospital. I looked back at my them, the girl still sleeping. _Who was this mysterious girl? _

* * *

**Now this is the day after Renee gets home from the hospital its a Thursday (so you people aren't confused)**

* * *

"Alice, I'm not going to school today," I paused letting Alice speak what was on her mind, "Maybe, I don't know yet," I rolled my eyes and put my hand on my hip, " Because, if you haven't noticed, my mom is injured and I want to be home to help her out,"K, I'll talk to you later, love ya, alright, bye!"

I pressed END and threw my cell phone onto my bed. I decided to change out of my pajamas. I put on a black tang top and matching basketball shorts. I washed my teeth and did my hair, I put in my black and white _Converses _and walked down stairs. I found mom in the living room reading, I walked up to her and asked what if she was hungry. She told me she felt like eating anything so I just ordered Chinese food, mom scolded me, it was 8a.m. and we were about to eat take out. Yeah, but when the food came she didn't complain.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same, we watched some movies after eating pizza for lunch, then we read for a couple of hours until mom got hungry.

"What do you want for dinner?" I said, pulling my eyes away from the book _Twilight. _Honestly, this was like the third time that I've read the book, I loved the way they used my name as one of the main characters name, but I couldn't relate my life to hers, we were so different.

"Ugh, after eating the Pizza and Chinese food all I want now is a salad," mom said laughing, wheeling herself into the kitchen.

We ate in the living room, watching some Spanish soap opera, mom cried at the end because the two lovers die together at the place they had there honey moon, dispite all the people that were against there love, the couple lived a long loved filled life. I thought it was sappy.

Mom called it a night at around 10 p.m. I had to pull out the futon, since mom couldn't get upstairs to her room. I brung down some pillows and covers so she couldn't be cold. I kissed her head and said good night.

Emmett dropped by about three hours ago to bring my my homework, UGH! Now I had math homework, do you believe teaches got the nerve to send work home when your family was injured? I could have done this when I got to school tomorrow, but I might as well get it done now.

I finished my homework, I decided I wanted to go to bed, _don't want to be tired for school tomorrow....syke! _I adjusted my _iHome _to wake me up at 5:30 so I could give mom her morning medication and replace some bandages. I climbed into bed, turned off the lamp on the table beside my bed and closed my eyes. I regret it.

_"Mom are you OK?" Mommy was making dinner when dad came home. He was angry for no reason, and he came into the kitchen. _

_"What are you making for dinner?" He asked sitting down on the kitchen table. _

_"Mommy doesn't like it when people st on the table," _

_"Like I gives a rats ass!" Dad yelled getting off the table and walking over to mom. _

_"What did you make foe dinner?" Mom was fixing up some salad when dad grabbed her shoulders and spun her around and yelled it into her face. _

_"I...uh... I'm making some salad and chicken," I knew mom was scared because she didn't know what dad was going to do to her. _

_"When the fuck are you going to make some real dinner?!" Dad screamed in her face then pushed her back against the stove._

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Mom fell onto the floor, she was grabbing the her back._

_I looked up at dad, wide eyed. How can some one do this to another person?_

_"That's what you get bitch!" Dad picked my up and did the same thing he did to mommy. I screamed as loud as I could, the pain was indescribable, like millions of knifes being thrown into my skin. I fell on the floor next to mommy, feeling the same pain, except I felt the excruciating pain in my left arm, "And your stupid daughter!" I heard the front door open and close. After a couple minutes on the floor, the pain was dulling, I got up and called 911. The woman on the other side of the asked what happened, I had to make something up, because if I told the truth dad could something worse to mom and me. _

_"Um... Mom wasn't looking where she was going and she made a pan of oil spill over and it hit her back and my arm. Please help my mommy! PLEASE!!"_

I woke up suddenly, gasping for air, I grabbed my left arm and felt the little scar that was still healing after the many years that had passed. I looked over at the clock, it read, 3:27 a.m., I fell back onto my bed and tried to sleep for at least another 2 hours. I had trouble at first, moving around and flipping myself in bed, I finally fell asleep at around 4 a.m.

_The city is at a war  
Playtime for the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit  
The city is at war  
Bless the young and rich  
With designer drugs and designer friends_

"UGH!" I rubbed my eyes, getting off of my bed.

_The city is at a war  
Playtime for the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit  
The city is at war  
Bless the young and rich  
With designer drugs and designer friends_

I let the song play, I love this song. I walked down stairs to wake up mom, she was still sleeping so I went to the kitchen and got her meds. I walked back and found mom awake , staring in front of her. I nudged her, she didn't move, I called name, she didn't move. I started to cry, realizing she was dead, then as I was about to get up and call 911, she reacted.

"Bella! Bella! I was just kidding! Come over here!" I heard mom from the over room and I ran over to her an hugged her.

"Why would ypu do that! You scared the freak out of me!" She wiped the tears from my face.

"I wanted to see how you would react, baby," Mom whispered, taking a stray piece of hair and putting it behind my ear.

"Now you know. You almost killed me from fright, I don't want you to die, ever." I said the last part slowly, she took my hint and apologized.

"I'm truly and sincerely sorry," Mom said, her face was serious, so I knew she was telling the truth. I gave her, her medication and went up stairs to change for school.

I put on my baby-blue Abercrombie & Fitch polo with some light brown Khaki shorts, since today was one of those rare, sunny days. I put on matching high top _Converses_ and walked down stairs to feed Jake. He was on the futon with mom, mom was rubbing his temples.

I left after eating a pop tart and saying good-bye to my family. Alice decided I was decent today, so I got to walk with her and Emmett today. She didn't bring up the accident, for that I was grateful. Emmett felt like running to school, so I made a bet.

"If I win, I have a choice in any 2 things from your lunch bag." I said holding my hand out for him to shake it.

"Hm..." Emmett put his finger on his chin, as if he was thinking about it, I rolled my eyes, "Deal! READY!" I got into position, "SET! GO!"

I dashed off, thinking of what I would chose from his lunch bag. I rounded the corner looking back at Emmett, running really wasn't his thing. I pressed my speed when I saw the school come into view. Kids were starting to stare when I was on school property, I just blushed and kept on running. I ran up the front entrance steps and touched the building. Just to annoy Emmett I copied his little victory dance, he came up to me and gave me a sour look.

"Oh, come on Em. I won fair and square," I smiled at him. He just folded his hands on his chest and started to walk away, "Aww, Emmett, you know I love you! I wouldn't cheat you out!" I couldn't help it, I started to crack up at his little childish stance.

He smiled and gave up, he have me a hug and we waited for Alice to arrive at school. We sat on the steps, and waited for her, to pass time mme and Emmett played Sticks, I kept lossong since I didn't really know how to play. Alice finally came after and we went our different ways to our first period class.

We met up after school; and decided to meet at there house at around 4, when they did there after school things. I walked home, listening to my iPod. The chocolate pudding and sour gummy worms I had for lunch were good, Emmett made a fuss, but he finally gave up when I have him a bag of my chips.

I got home and walked into the kitchen, I yelled, "I'm home!" I heard nothing, so I thought that mom was outside, and Jake would usually come up to me and lick me, but I figured he was outside too. I walked into the living room and saw mom in her wheel chair facing the wall. I went up to her and shook her, wondering why she haden't asnwered me. I thought she was playing around like in the morning, so I just went and got her medication form the kitchen. I put my hand out for her to take them, but she just sat there in her chair, not moving. I shook her shoulder and I looked down at her lap, it was filled with this red liquid. I bent down and took a look at it, I rubbed some with my finger and brang up to my nose. _Rust and Salty smelling... BLOOD! _

I felt something tip over and saw mom fall on me, I got up and looked at her, she fell out of her chair and I screamed not knowing what happened. I went to her body and stated to pour tears, I tried to find were all the blood was coming from when I found a gun shot wound in her lower abdomine. I jumped up and ran into the kitchen, looking for my phone, instead of finding my Blue Berry Pearl, I found a man sitting on the dinning some table, twirling a gun in his finger.

"Who are you?" I asked terrified, not knowing what this stranger was going to do with his weapon.

"Hello. My name is Phil. What's yours?" He said not looking away from his gun.

"How did you get in here? What did you do?" I felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks, dropping to the floor.

"Uh ah.... that's not what I asked." He said finally looking up for his gun.

"I'm Bella."

"Hello, Bella, sweet, innocent Bella," He said as if he were cooing a baby.

"Did you kill mom?" I asked assuming, since he had the gun.

"Why, yes. Do you care to know why?" I was about to say something, but he continued, "Well, I was waiting for your mom at the cafe for our little date, but she didn't show up. I was so sad, so I came for a little visit. Nobody stands me up, nobody."

"She had a car accident, she went to the hospital." I said letting his words sink into my system.

"Yes, I think she said that when, she plead me not to kill her," He laughed to himself remembering her say that.

"How could you," I slurred my words, my throat getting dry.

"Well, I pointed my gun to her stomach and shot her, no big deal," I felt like throwing up, _My mom is dead?_

"Where's my dog?" My head quickly remembered Jake.

"Don't worry, I didn't harm your precious dog, I threw him outside. I didn't shot the pup." I felt relieved, he's the only thing I have in my live now,

"Well, to bad I'll gave to kill you, too. It's a shame really,"

"What? Why?" _Why do I have to die? _

"Well, you might call the police, or goo and tattle on me," He looked back at his gun and loaded it, I gulped.

"No. I won't, I swear," I could hear that my voice sounded like a plead, I don't want to die.

"If only I believed you,"

I started to run, I dashed to the front door and opened it. I didn't know where to go, so I just ran for school. I heard someone behind me, closing in on me. I heard a gun shot and felt a piercing pain in my leg. I heard a blood curdling scream and realized it was my own, I started to limp, I didn't stop until I was in school property, knowing someone would find me sooner or later.

I fell to the floor outside the school entrance, letting unconsciousness take over my body. I heard someones feet rustle in the leaves running toward me, not knowing if it was Phil, I prepared myself for the impact of another bullet. When I felt nothing, I relaxed, there was no more danger coming for me.

* * *

SO... WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?!?!?!?!?!? Are you satisfied with Renee's death? Im thanking -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan- for giving me the idea of how she should die. So... **THANXZZZ!!!!! **

My parents think that Im on the computer way to long, I was like "Nah uh" and they were like "Ya hah." They won that battle, so now I can update about every other day. Im SORRY to say.

But tell me what you think by reviewing.

^.^

**THANXZ!!!**


	7. Screams

WHAT?! I have 999 hits, 396 visitors, 13 favorites, and 14 alerts!!!!! Wow!!! You guys are too cool!!!! I would appreciate it if you guys reviewed at the end of every chapter, so I know if I need to improve in some areas, like rereading, or details. You know, like constructive feed back!!! THANXZ!!!!

Recap:

_I started to run, I dashed to the front door and opened it. I didn't know where to go, so I just ran for school. I heard someone behind me, closing in on me. I heard a gun shot and felt a piercing pain in my leg. I heard a blood curdling scream and realized it was my own, I started to limp, I didn't stop until I was in school property, knowing someone would find me sooner or later._

_I fell to the floor outside the school entrance, letting unconsciousness take over my body. I heard someones feet rustle in the leaves running toward me, not knowing if it was Phil, I prepared myself for the impact of another bullet. When I felt nothing, I relaxed, there was no more danger coming for me._

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE: CHAPTER 7!**

* * *

"Screams"

Chapter 7

Emmett's POV

"Coach, I need some fresh air," I ran up to the coach. I had wrestled three guys and won all three matches, I was tired. _Nothing some cold fresh can'tt fix._

"Sure, go ahead, son," Coached patted my shoulder and I walked outside the front entrance.

I was startled and taken back. I saw Bella on the ground, her leg bleeding immensely, losing a great amount blood as I spoke. I ran up to her and held her in my hands, _What happened? _The only thing I could think of doing was call for help and pray that Bella was going to live.

"HELP! HELP! SOME ONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I started to weep, Bella was like my baby sister and she was hurt. I couldn't stand the idea of someone hurting my little sister, "Someone! Anyone! Please! I NEED HELP!!!"

There was a man walking on the side walk, strolling along, whistling. He heard me yelling and ran over to my side. He wanted to carry Bella to his car, but I told him to call an ambulence instead This guy didn't look right, now sane. I didn't have my cell phone on me, so I couldn't call the ambulance myself.

The couch came out of the building, followed by some of my team mates. Seth, my best friend, since like 1st grade, ran over to me and asked what had happened. After I explained to him that I found Bella laying on the ground, bleeding, he helped my up off the ground and helped me carry Bella. He also had feeling for Bella, not love dovey feelings, but the feelings that brothers have, Bella was family to everyone and we couldn't live if anything happened to her.

Sam went and got me cell phone from the locker rooms. I handed Bella over to Seth, who had open arms, and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Alice. Something really bad happened to Bella and I'm taking her to dad," I said running my hands through my curly hair.

"Why? What happened? Where are you?" I could hear the multitude of emotions running through her voice. Fear, worry, love, concern, love. Alice loves Bella as much as everyone else at school, but Alice always had a tighter bond with Bella then anyone else.

'Look, I want you to come to the front entrance of the school, I'm here with some of the guys. We're waiting for the ambulance to arrive," I could hear Alice's shoes clicking on the floor under neath her as she ran. Out of breathe she said, "I'm here!" I turned around and saw Alice, SWEATING!!!! Oh...my...gosh!!!

"What happened to her?" She asked as she regaining strength, rushing down the steps and coming toward me and Bella, that was now in my hands.

"I found her laying on the ground and her leg was bleeding. I called for help and this man came over and called the ambulance."

Alice turned her head at the man, but quickly snapping her head back to my direction. _She feels it too?_

Alice stood by me the whole time waiting for the ambulance to come, I think she was making sure Bella was breathing, but I was fine with that. Some one has to monitor her breathing.

It had only been a couple of minutes when I heard the ambulance. I heard the ambulance before I heard it, it turned the corner streering our way. Bella shook a little to the sound of the blaring horns, but Alice calmed her down, patting her shoulder and striaghtening her hair with her hand.

I ambulance screeched to a stop right in front of us, only a couple feet away from us. Two paramedics took out a stretcher from the back of the auto-mobile and wheeled it over to me and Bella. I sat her down gently and told the paramedics Alice and I would acompanie them to the hospital. They nodded there heads, giving us the OK, and we climbind into the back with Bella.

The drive to the hospital was short, Bella was put on different machines and had IV's stuck into her arms. The paramedic's were trying to slow down her bleeding leg, and one pumped air into her with a mouth with this balloon thing.

We got to the hospital and the paramedic's brung Bella in through the emergency room entrance. Dad was already there waiting for her, ready for the task at hand. He took her into an X-Ray lab and took images of the damage in her leg. He came out of the room andtold us she needed to go into surgery immediate because she had a billet lauged in her leg.

I hugged a sniffling Alice, crying, hoping that her best friend will make it through the surgery. Dad said it was a major procedure, he had to safely take out the bullet without harming any muscle tissue, then disenffect the wound, and lastly, sow the opening. He said Bella could recover, but it would take time.

Me and Alice waited for Bella's surgury to be done and over with, to pass time, Alice and me started to talk about the last couple of years when Bella had moved into the house with her mother, _mother. _

"Where's Renee?" I asked wanting to know why she wasn't her with her daughter.

"I don't know, we should call and tell mom to bring her here," Alice suggested, too, worried why Bella's own mother wasn't at the hospitall with them.

"I'll can now, then," I pulled out my iPhone and called moms cell phone. I rung a few times before she finally answered.

"Emmett?" she asked puzzled, not knowing the reason for calling.

"Mom, dont' freak out,"

"You know when you tell me not to freak out, I always freak out," Mom argued,"What happened?"

"Well...someone shot Bella in the leg and she's having surgery right now," I heard a gasped from the other side of the line.

"Is Renee there?" She asked.

"Well, that's why I'm calling. She didn't show up and she would of at least called you to drive her here,"

"I'll go over to her house right now, don't hang up," I heard a door open and close, probably the front door, then I heard a knock. Mom knocked several times before busting the door down, with one over her karate kicks.

Mom gasped and I heard the phone make a crashing sound, _mom dropped her phone, _instead of hearing the scuffing sound of her picking it up, I heard shoes running across a wooden floor, I heard her scream, and I started to yelling onto the phone, and I stood up.

"Mom?!" I repeated over and over again until I finally heard her come running to the phone, "Mom? You OK?"

"I need an ambulance, right now! Renee is dead!!!" I heard her yell someting else into the phone, but I wasn't paying attention anymore, _Renee is dead, _kept ringing into my ears. I tossed the phone to a confused Alice and ran to the fornt desk.

"You need to get an ambulance to..." I yelled all the information to the receptionist, quickly jotted down some notes and picked up a phone next to her.

"They'll be there right away," I receptionist said looking sad.

"Alright," I took a deep breath and walked back to the waiting room.

Alice wasn't in the chair I left her in, she wasn't in the room at all. I asked one of the passin nurses if they had seen a short pixie like miget with black spiky hair. She laughed and pointed to a door across the hall, I nodded my head and headed for the room.

Knowing Alice, she was probably talking to some elderly woman, or kids. I pushed the door open and saw a poor, fragile, Bella laying across a big white comforter. Her leg had a brace on it, one that matched the one she had on her arm. I saw Alice sitting in a seat next to her, holding her hand and talking to her, even though Bella was completely asleep.

I walked up to Alice and pulled a seat up right next to her. The moment I sat down Alice started to cry, I hugged her and she weeped into my shoulders. Not much later, mom came into the room, crying as well. I motioned for her to come and sit by me and Alice. She gladly pulled up a chair, and sobbed on my free shoulder. I comforted them both, then I saw Bella move a little, a little twitch of a finger.

"Bella?"I asked sitting up straight in my chair.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital, sweetie. You got hurt and Emmett and Alice brought you here." Mom whispered, worried if she spook to loudly it would disturb her.

"Why? Where's mom? MOM!!!!????" She started to thrash around in her bed, trying to unhook the machines from herself. All of you us took a step up trying to get her calm.

"No, you don't," One of the nurses from the front desk came in with a syringe and stuck it into Bella's IV, "That'll calm you down," and she walked out of the room.

"Bella, calm down. Please," Alice pleaded.

"Where's mom?" Bella had the most serious face, Alice was taken back and took a step towards me.

"Bella..." mom tried to explain.

"She's dead, isn't she?" Bella started to crying, pulling her face into her cupped hands, realizing her mom was dead. She ran her fingers through her hair and continued to cry buckets of salt. Not knowing what to do, we all just carfully patted her arm.

"What happened?" Alice asked more worried, then curious.

"Well, I came home from school and I called mom, but she didn't answer me. So I dropped it, thinking she went outside with Jake. I went up stairs and came back down to give mom her afternoon medication. When I walked into the living room, she was facing a wall, and I thought she was playing a trick on me like this morning. I looked down at her lap and saw blood, I bent down and took some in my hands, then I felt something hit my back. I looked up and mom was bent over, on top of me," She said through her cries, shacking her head '_NO', _"When I got up, I looked over at mom, she fell to the floor and stayed there, leakingblood like a fasut. I ran into the kitchen and when I was about to call 911, I saw this man with a gun on the kitchen table. I asked him what he was doing there," Bella was breaking down, I couldn't stand her being like this, "He told me something about not liking being stood up on a date, then he said he killed my mom."

By the end of her explanation everyone around me was crying, even me, feeling bad for Bella. Why did she have to go though all of this?

"Oh, sweetie!" Mom hugged Bella gently and have her head small kisses, "We'll be here for you, every step of the way," Mom pulled away and wiped the tears away with a tissue I handed her.

"Yeah, Bella. Were your family," Alice stepped up to hug Bella and took a stray peice of hair and tucked it safely behind her ear, "We love you.""And don't forget it," I went over the bed and hugged her as gently as I could, knowing myself, I would probably crush her if I wasn't careful.

"I love all of you," mom wiped the tears under Bella's eyes, then my stomach growled. _Great timing. _

Bella giggled and I was relieved, she's not completly dead inside.

"Why dont you guys go and eat something, and don't worry I'm not going any where,"

"We'll eat something thing here, in the hospital. We don't want to be far away from you." Alice patted her head, and my stomach growled again.

Everyone laughed this time, "Come one Em, lets feed that bear of your," Alice pulled me to the door and opened it.

"We'll be right back," Esme said, when she reached us at the door.

"K," Bella half yelled whispered at us before the door closed behind us.

**BELLA'S POV**

Alice, Emmett, and Esme had just left the room, searching for someplace to feed Emmett. He was always eating.

It felt like an eternitybut then the door opened, I opened my eyes looking for Alice, Esme, or Emmett. But instead of them there was a man, who I quickly recognized when he started to creep over to me. I instantly froze, not knowing for sure if he had the gun or not. He came up to me, and looked at my face, having the nerve to look me in the eyes after what he did.

"You survived?" He asked patting my hair, I swatted it away, not wanting his bloody hands any where near me.

"Get out," I wanted to sound like I was brave, but my voice wouldn't cooperate with me. I sounded scared and terrified by the presence of this man, "I'll call security. I tell them what you did." I spat at him.

"Now, now. No need for that, I just wanted to talk. I came by earlier but you where in surgery, they said you had a bullet in your leg. I'm sorry, I have bad aim," he chuckled.

I was never the violent type, but if my hand wasn't in a braise right now I would so kick his ass out of this room, no out of the hospital. He was really pissing me off.

"You're pathetic," I snarled at him, why is he laughing. _Was he laughing at me or that the merciless crime he commited?_

"Im leaving now, I don't want to finish the job at a hospital. Where people will hear you scream." I had it. I yelled as loud as I could, hoping at least someone would be around to come and arrest this man. The man killed my mom and was planning on killing me.

He chuckled again. "Stupid, Naive, Bella. That was a very big mistake, I'll come and kill you later, you count on it. I'll kill you Bella Marie Swan, and I will finish you off." He ran to the door and swung it open, letting it close by itself and he ran down the hall.

_"I'll come and kill you later, you count on it" _Those words kept running through my head, over and over, and over again. "..._and I will finish you off." _I shivered at the words that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

"What happened?!" Yelled a suprised Emmett from the door.

"The guy that killed my mom was just here and he said he would finish me off!" I shrieked. I told him what he looked like and what he was wearing. I just now took in the fear and persistance of the words the _man _just said, "Run after him, hurry!" I saw him dash out of the room and I saw Alice come in right after him.

"What happened?" she asked confused.

"The man. He was here. He. Said. He. Was. Going. To. Finish. Me. Off." I whispered. I knew if I spoke loudly my voice would crack.

I heard her gasp and then her arms wound around my body, holding me tightly, "He will not touch a single brown hair on your head, you count on it_." You count on it_.

A tired Emmett came through my hospital door, gasping for air, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't find him. I told some police officer's to watch for a susicios looking man that just exited the hospital, I told them what he looked like, too."

My eyes went wide with fear and Alice noticed, her arms held me even tighter to her. I knew she was trying to calm me down, but I was to alert, how could you sleep if you were just told you were going to die, and you don't even know when.

* * *

Not the best ending!! Sorry. I just wanted to update, and Im SO sorry for taking such a long time in doing that. So you guys probably want to kill me (pleaz dont) and Im aiming to update on thursday, if not earlier. Tell me if you hated the chapter, liked it, you thought it sucked, OR you loved it!!!!!!! By reviewing!!!!!

lol. PCE!!!!  
I LOVS YA'LL!!!!!(but you guys already know that)

BYE!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Going Home

Suppie? I. AM. SO. BORED. JK! I'm having a lot of fun writing the story and I'm the luvin' the fact that you guys leave reviews. It keeps me in a good mood (hint, hint(If I get a lot of reviews, I will be really happy and I might update quicker)) And I know how much you like the story. Edward is coming into the story, but not like until 2 or 3 chapters(SORRY) And so will Rosalie and Jasper, if you're wondering were they are.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, Maybe a poster or two, but nope not the book. **

What happened in chapter 7, you ask? Well, I'll tell you.

_"What happened?!" Yelled a suprised Emmett from the door._

_"The guy that killed my mom was just here and he said he would finish me off!" I shrieked. I told him what he looked like and what he was wearing. I just now took in the fear and persistance of the words the man just said, "Run after him, hurry!" I saw him dash out of the room and I saw Alice come in right after him._

_"What happened?" she asked confused._

_"The man. He was here. He. Said. He. Was. Going. To. Finish. Me. Off." I whispered. I knew if I spoke loudly my voice would crack._

_I heard her gasp and then her arms wound around my body, holding me tightly, "He will not touch a single brown hair on your head, you count on it." You count on it._

_A tired Emmett came through my hospital door, gasping for air, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't find him. I told some police officer's to watch for a suspicious looking man that just exited the hospital, I told them what he looked like, too."_

_My eyes went wide with fear and Alice noticed, her arms_ held me even tighter to her. I knew she was trying to calm me down, but I was to alert, how could you sleep if you were just told you were going to die, and you don't even know when.

**AND OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AS YOU GUYS PROBABLY KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
THE NEW DIRECTOR FOR NEW MOON IS TAKING OUT TAYLOR LAUTNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
IM SO PISSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :-***

**Drop me a review telling me what YOU think!!!! And check out my poll! SHOULD WE KEEP TALOR LAUTNER(in my opinion "HELL YEAH!")!!!!!!!! OR GET THE OTHER GUY? Michael Copon, or the other, other guy, Ben Barnes?**

* * *

It's been a week since the _incident _and I still haven't been able to leave this, _crazy nut house_, as Emmett called it. This hospital was beginning to get a bit claustrophobic for me. I don't now what to do when I get out of the hospital, and I sure as hell wasn' going to the place mom was killed, A.K.A., The Murder House. I still had nightmares, but they were dying down, they weren't as frightening now, as they were in the beginning. Once, when I would wake up and start screaming my ass off. I was beginning to accept the concept that mom was gone, and that I was alone I this very cruel world. Moms funeral was next week and I was preparing myself for its coming.

As for Alice and Emmett, they came over to the hospital everyday after school. They would do homework and talk to me after school until visiting hours were over. They were to good to me, I don't know what I did to get them as my two best friends. Once I told them that I didn't deserve them, and Alice nudged my battered lag and cursed me out, telling me I was so wrong. Over the last couple of days, Alice has been getting tougher in an Alice type of way. She doesn't take shit from anyone now, and I'm proud of her. As for Emmett, well he's been Emmett, he's still silly and is all serious about me getting injured and now he's like my body guard, some people might of found thins annoying, but Emmett is fun to have around.

Dr. Carlisle came in my hospital room, one rare, sunny morning. "Hey, Bella." He walked towards me and stopped at the foot of my bed. He was writting somthing, on what I would guess, a medical form.

When he didn't say anything, I decided to break the silence, "Yo, Dr. C. What's up?" I asked fidgeting with my braise, looking up at him.

He looked up at me and smiled, "How are you feeling?" He asked looking down at my leg.

"I'm the happiest girl in the whole wide world! I love eating mushy baby food and being trapped in a hospital," I paused thinking of something else to say, "with limited communication to the outside world!" I lifted up my cellphone, to exaggerate my point.

Carlisle took in my sarcasm and laughed, shaking his head, "You won't have to eat baby food for much longer, you're allowed to leave in a matter of hours."

I threw my hands up in the air, which caused me to wince at the slight pain I felt in my arm, and yelled, "WHOA!!!" I brang my arm carefully down to my lap and thanked Carlisle for letting me free. He laughed again, he checked his watch, "Oh, well, sorry I can't stay for a while, but I have to check on another patient,"

"No prob' Doc'. I'll see you later." He chuckeled one more time before leaving the room.

I called Alice to tell her I saw free at last. It rung two times and I heard her pixie voice, "Hey, girl. What's up?" She asked worried, that I'm might have something bad to tell her.

"So..." I dragged my sentence. It was like torture for Alice, and she finally asked, "And?"

"And... Guess who is free from prison?"

"Uncle Jeb?" _Who the freak was Uncle Jeb?_

"No! I'm free to go, your dad said I can leave in a couple of hours." I wasn't as excited as I first was, Alice was bringing me down.

"Oh! Sorry!" She laughed, "Finally! I thought they were going to keep you there forever!"

"Yeah, I'm so ready to get out of this building. It's starting to get a little claustrophobic,"

She luaghed. "I'll come over and bring you a set of clean cloths to wear," I heard her get out of her bed and walk over to something.

"Okay,"

"Hey, and as a treat, I'll bring Jake with me!"

"Oh, thank-you! It's been like forever since I've seen him!"

"Its been a week," she laughed, "I'm going to tell Emmett!" she squealed into the phone.

I heard her little, bare, feet tap with every step she took, the next thing I heard was a door swing open.

"What the..." I heard Emmett mutter.

"Bella is free! She can leave the hospital now!" I knew Alice was jumping up and down right at that moment.

"Yay," he said sarcastically, "Now get out!" he snapped.

"But..."

"OUT!" I heard her 'Humph' and then she left the room.

"He's really excited you getting out of the hospital, Bella." she said, when she reached her room.

I had to laugh, Emmett was probably sleeping and Alice woke him up, and Emmett was not a morning person. Once Alice woke him up early, and lets just say, Alice hasn't had waffles since then.

"Yeah, I could tell." I said still laughing.

"It's 8:36, I'll meet you in like 2 hours."

"Why 2 hours, isn't it like a twenty-five minute drive?" And then I realized I was talking to Alice.

"To get ready, duh!!" said yelled.

"Of course."

"Okay, I'll see you at 10?" she asked rumaging through some things.

"Sure, you know where to find me," It was true, I was in the samme bed for a week.

"Kay, love ya!"

"Love ya, too! Bye!"

"See you, honey."

"Till' later, sweetie." I teased.

I pressed the 'End' button on my phone and let myself drop into the pillows behing me. _Where am I going to go when I get out of here? Where am I going to live?_

I must have fallen asleep becuase when I woke up, I saw an energetic Alice in my face, like always. I let out a little yelp and she jumped down to the tiled hospital floor. She looked pretty as usuall, but me, as for me I was average looking.

"How you feeling?" she asked when I sat down in the bed.

"Ehh, I fell like getting the heck out of this place!" I said, "Can you hand me the cloths?" I extended my good hand out towards her.

"Sure thing." She handed me the cloths and helped me into the bathroom.

"Need any help?" she teased.

"Um... NO!!! Now get your butt outta' here." I pushed her out of the door and locked it, fearing she might sneek in.

I turned to the cloths that now laid on the toilete top. _What the hell? _Alice had brang me a bra and panties, but that wasn't what I was surprized about. I held out , what seemed to be a dress, in fornt of me_. Does she expect me to wear...THIS?!_

It was a litte dress that had no sleeves. I had a pink and white design on the left side, where my bust would fit in, and it ruffed at the bottom_. She's out of her mind!_

I walked, well more like jumped to the restroom door because I didn't have my cruchtes with me, I opened the door and held out the _thing. _

"What's worng?" Alice asked.

"I'm not wearing this." I said.

"Why not?"

"Cuase' I don't want to, and I don't wear dresses. You now that,"

"But, Bella! It's really pretty...." she whined.

"Nope! Not going to wear it."

"Well, it was worth a try." Alice shrugged her shoulders and took out another set of cloths from her tote.

I took it from her hand and locked the door again. I pulled out a blue _American Eagle_ t-shirt, some really baggy kahaki shorts, I guess so my leg braise fit through it, and black _Converses. _I loved this out fit, It was totally me. Once I ws finished getting dressed, I tucked my hair into a baseball cap Alice had also brung me.

"You would have looked better in the dress, but it works." Alice critized my outfit when I came out of the bathroom.

"Shut up." I muttered grabbing my crutches.

Alice's phone rang and she answered it, after she mouthed 'Emmett' to me. I nodded my head.

"Hey, bro."

I heard Emmett speaking from the othe end of the phone, he sounded mad. _Not a morning person. _

"Were coming down, I just have to get dad and tell him were leaving." she paused, "No, I don't care if he bit you... well then get a bandaid, jeez." she hung up the phone and looked my way.

"What a baby," she laughed.

"Come on I wanna get out of this rat trap," I swung the door open and started to walk to the main lobby.

As I walked, I saw many of the other people I had befriened in the last week. I said 'Bye' to everyone of them and wished them luck with what ever they were in the hospital for. I hugged one last person before I finally spotted the front desk.

"Hey, Victoria," I waved at the nurse behind the desk.

"Sup, baby? You leaving already?" she looked sad.

"Yes! I want to get out of here, but I'll visit," I suggested.

"Only visit when you want to, the next time I see you I don't want you to come in through the emergancy doors. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." I gave her a salute and I turned to see Alice talking with her dad.

"Okay, Bella. You're ready to go, Esme will drive you to our house and you'll stay with us." Carlisle said when he walked to the font desk to check off some papers.

"Um... sure. No prob'."

He filled out some other papers and finally looked up, " Well, I'll see you later."

I said bye to him and have Victoria a hug, before I exited the hospital. Not far from the entrance I saw Emmett with Jake. _Gosh, Jake has grown! _Jake was HUGE!!! But that was an understatement, even though he was like 3 years old in human years.

I limped as fast as I would toward Jake, he was bouncing up and down, Emmett was trying to calm his down but was doing a bad job.

When I knew Jake was able to hear me I commanded, "Sit." Jake immedatly stopped juumoing up and down, and sat still.

"Why didn't you tell me I could say that to calm the animal down?"

"He is not an animal!" I slapped Emmett's shoulder and bent down to a still sitting Jake.

"How have you been, baby? I've missed you!" I cooed. I have him a hug and Jake licked my cheek, leaving a trail of slobber behind, "Eww." I wiped off the slobber while Alice and Emmett laughed.

"Come on, we need to get to the car. Esme is'nt _that _patient," as Emmett finished his sentence, Esme appeared with the car and screetched to a stop. _Thank goodness she didn't bring the Jeep. I wouldn't of been able to get on it, unless Emmett through me on. _

The ride home was silent, I played around with Jake in the back seat, while Alice, and Esme, and Emmett quietly whispered to each other.

When we got to the house, I didn't dare look at "The Murder House" I didn't want to risk breaking down at this moment. Alice helped me to the living room couch, were there was magazines and my favorite book of all time, 'Twilight', on the coffee table.

"Hey, Im going to make something to eat what do you want?" Esme asked.

"Um... anything."

"Hot chicken wings, it is," Emmett said as he came down stairs, he had an iPod in his hand, and tossed it to me.

"I down loaded some music you like on there, just incase you get bored reading books," Emmett smiled. He turned around and walked over to his mother and pixie sister.

"Thanks." I put the iPod on the coffee table and picked up 'Twilight' I was at the part when Bella is waking up after she blacked out the dance studio when Esme called us in the kitchen to eat.

The dinner was great, Carlisle arrived a little after we started to eat. I had a fun time with the family, they were awsome. Even though I've had dinner here almmost every other night when mom was alive, but right now I felt I was a part of their family.

Alice's room was on that level, so I was greatful that I didn't need to climb stairs. Here room was huge, so there was enough space for the both of us in bed. Jake sletp at me feet becuase Alice said we would hurt him is we turned or kicked him. She brang me an extra pillow, I fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, the best nights sleep I have had in ages.

"Hey, wake up! Get ready! We need to be at the laywers office by 10:00 a.m.!" _Was that Emmett? Why is he up so early? And a Lawyers office? For what?_

I rubbeb my eyes and stretched my limbs, I carefully got off the bed, so I wouldn't harm Jake or my leg.

I took hold of my crutches and went to the door, but there was nobody there.

I tirned and saw Alice was getting up as well.

"Lawyers office?" I asked confused by that.

Alice just smiled her little, wicked, pixie smile.

* * *

So? Wadda ya think is goin to happen next? It's not a really good chapter, but I decided to post this cuz it has been 2 days since I've last update. Check out my poll and vote! I'll give ya an imaginary cookie, any kind you can think of.

And I JUST REALIZED IT WAS THURSEDAY!!!! I thought It was wedensday! _Where have I been?! _

And the count down continues!!!  
**X-MAS: 1 WEEK!!!!!!**

**PCE!**


	9. Bella Cullen

Hey readers of this Fanfic, I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped for in the last chapter, but thanks to Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur and -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan- for reviewing. I'm writing this at the 8 in the morning because school is canceled in my area, for snow purposes, but it hasn't snowed yet. Bummer. Anyway if anyone reviews chapter 8, or any of the chapters, for that matter, thank-you!!! I'm planning only on making this a juicy chapter, it might be long, but I'm not sure, depends on how I feel. But this will be a good chapter.

Chapter 8 Recap:

_"Hey, wake up! Get ready! We need to be at the lawyers office by 10:00 a.m.!" Was that Emmett? Why is he up so early? And a Lawyers office? For what?_

_I rubbed my eyes and stretched my limbs, I carefully got off the bed, so I wouldn't harm Jake or my leg._

_I took hold of my crutches and went to the door, but there was nobody there._

_I turned and saw Alice was getting up as well._

_"Lawyers office?" I asked confused by that._

_Alice just smiled her little, wicked, pixie smile._

* * *

"Bella Cullen"

Chapter 9

Bella POV

"Come on, tell me why we're going to a lawyer's office!" I whined when Alice didn't tell me anything.

"It's a surprise. I'm not telling you squat," Alice lifted her chin high in the air and walked toward her closet.

Jake was awake and bouncy, _he's never been this energetic, what have they been feeding him? _Jake hasn't left my side since yesterday, when I came out of the hospital. He's more protective, too. Yesterday someone was walking on the other side of the walk way, and Jake took his little protective stance and barked a little.

"Bella? Come over here and pick out something to wear, I got some things from your house and your whole wardrobe is basically here," she yelled from her closet.

"Ugh," I picked up the crutches and slowly made my way to the closet. As soon as I walked in I saw all my shoes on the floor and my cloths neatly hung on the rail in the closet, "How did you get everything in here?"

"I'm Alice, I have my ways," she smiled.

I walked over to my cloths and picked out something simple to wear, and since it was raining I decided to put on the baggiest jeans that I had. I pulled them over my brace carefully, and picked out one of my Mickey Mouse shirts, and some matching shoes. Alice insisted on doing my hair, and honestly, I didn't feel like doing it myself.

Alice dried my hair, straightened all of my hair then, made curls on the surface. I had to admit, Alice was talented with hair utensils. She said she wanted to put make-up on me, but that was off the line, I don't wear lipstick or eye shadow. Maybe the occasional lip gloss, but, that's it.

Alice was wearing a dress, like any other day. It was blue, with a hint of purple in it, had lacy sleeves that went down to her elbow, there was a ribbon at the end of the sleeves that kept it from blowing every where.

When Alice was finish doing her hair, which was like an hour, and putting on some lotion, she opened her bedroom door and helped me to the living room. Emmett was already there, wearing a t-shirt and some faded jeans, sitting on the couch, watching a football game.

"Yo," he said smiling, turning his attention to me and Alice.

"Sup?" I asked taking a seat in the empty love seat. Jake jumped on with me and laid his head on my lap.

"Nothin' much. How are you feeling?" Now he was surfing the TV channels for something else to watch.

"Ehh, normal I guess. Why?" I questioned, rubbing Jake's temples.

"Oh, no reason in particular," _What's up with him and Alice? _

He turned back to the TV. He had stopped on channel 11, _Jerry Springer_ was on. I don't know why, but I've always enjoyed watching this show. Even though the people in it were egotistical maniacs, who cheat on there spouses for there siblings in law, this show was pretty funny.

Alice had left the room in search of her mother, and left me to watch _Jerry Springer_, it was the episode when this man went off to fight in the war only leaving his wife behind, and when he came back five years later his wife had four kids, that weren't his. She told him they were all his, and the youngest was a couple months old.

"Ha! He believes her!" Emmett was laughing at the mans stupidity.

"He's so stupid!" I shook my head left and right, feeling pity for this stupid man. When Jerry was making some jokes about the couple, Alice came into the room and clapped her tiny hands together.

"Lets go!"

"But I want to find out what the guy does!" Emmett whined, jumping up and down on the couch.

Alice started to tap her foot.

"Ugh! You don't know what happens? The guy stays with his wife, blah, blah, blah. He asks for her not to do it any more and she says yes, blah, blah, blah. And they leave happily, then, they come back on the show in some other episode, but this time he has seven kids, blah, blah, blah, BLAH!" Alice spoiled the show, folding her hands over her little chest. Emmett throw himself into the couch and started to whine.

"Aliccccceeeee! _I _wanted to find out! Now the show is ruined!" He huffed, throwing his arms and legs in the air, waving them as if he were a baby. _Right now, he's acting like the stupidest baby in the world. _

"Get the fudge up." Alice went over to Emmett and pulled on his arm, yanking him up and to his feet.

" Come on, Bella. Lets get you settled in the car," she sweetly skipped over to me and handed me my crutches. I looked at her goofy smile and got up, by this time Emmett had forgetting about the show and he had a smile that went from ear to ear. _They're finally going mad. Yeah, that explains all the creepy smiles. _

I told Jake I would be back, but he whined and wouldn't let me out of the house, "If anyone tries to hurt me Emmett will whine their brains out, OK? I'll be fine," _Jeez, what a mother. _When I finally convinced Jake I was going to be safe I went out to their yellow Porshe and sat in between Alice and Emmett. Esme sat in the passengers seat, while Carlisle took his seat in the drivers side.

"Where are we going?" I whispered to Alice when Carlisle backed away from the drive way.

"You'll see when we get there," she whispered back, "It's a surprise," She gave me the _I'm-not-going-to-tell-you-nothing _look so I dropped it.

_This has to be really big, Carlisle and Esme are smiling, but then again, they're always are smiling. What can the surprise be? A lawyers office? Did something happen to one of their relatives. Naw, they couldn't be cheery, unless... _I made up ideas in my head, then I tried to support them with the weird behavior Alice and Emmett had since like... well the past week actually.

After about an hour of looking out the window, Carlisle turned a corner and parked in a parking spot. We arrived at a huge building with a sign that read "The Law Office of Laurent H. Kern's" right below it, another name said, "James R. Walters" under the two names there was a phone number and the times they were open. The biulding itself was plain, only having brown bricks, nothing that would catch your eyes.

Alice helped me get out of the car and Emmett handed me my crutches, we walked up to the metallic front door. It make a _Ding _sound when Carlisle opened the door for us.

I looked around, curious about my surroundings. There was a row of seats set around the pale baige walls, there was art work hanging on three of the walls and a fairly large desk at the wall farthest from me. Behind the cheery wooden desk, there was a woman with strawberry blond hair typing on a computer. She looked up at us, but returned her attention back to the computer screen in front of her. As if we didn't enter at all.

Carlisle walked up to the woman and greeted her. She looked up at him and smiled, shaking his hand. I strained to hear what they were talking about, but they whispered so low, I couldn't hear their conversation. I was so engrossed in trying to listen to the adults speak, that I didn't realize I was at the edge of my seat. Just as I was beginning to hear the conversation I was falling, preparing myself for the fall that would probably injure my bottom, but instead, I felt these warm, strong arms wind around my waist.

Surprised by the sudden rescue, I looked up and saw his face again, his bronze hair, caressing his face, flowing a little with the wind that blew as he caught me. His scent was over whelming, I took in a big breath to take in the deliciousness. His green eyes, looking deep into mine, catching all of my attention. His smooth skin, white as winter snow, had a flush of pink. Kissable lips. Moist with a little screen of saliva.

"Are you OK?" He asked, looking away from my eyes and towards my brace.

His beath splashed into my face as he spoke, I was stunned, "I... um... yeah," _Stupid Bella, how are you going to studder like that?! You're making a fool out of yourself and in front of him!_As I mentally fought with myself inside he helped me up and to my feet, he bent to retrieve the crutches that now laid on the floor, _Ahh! He has a nice ass!_

I looked away, blushing when he stood up.

"Here," He took my hands and placed them on the support sticks. This made me flush furiously, to have his hands on mine, he noticed my pink cheeks and smiled. _Jeez, he smiles like an angel. _I grabbed my crutches, when I notice Alice and Emmett form the corner of my eye, they had the most widest, most over sized, goofy smiles, I've ever seen them wear, since I met them. _Oh, no. _

"Hello, I'm Edward Mason," the boy held his left hand, probably since he didn't me to lift the arm I had the a brace on.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan," I smiled at him.

Wen I was about to shake his hand, Emmett 'strolled' by and said, "Not for long," I turned to face him, confused by his little sentence, "Hey, Bella. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Alice came skipping by and stopped on my other side.

"Yeah, Bella. Don't be mean," she fluttered her eye lashes at me, causing me to roll mine.

"Oh...him...?"

"Yes,"

"Oh. This is Edward Mason," I smiled at him, "Uh, Edward, this is Alice," I pointed a finger to Alice, and she hugged him. _Why does she always do that with strangers? _"This is Emmett," I waved my hand in his direction. Emmett have Edward a, "Hey," and gave him the same hand shake he have me when he thought I was a boy.

"Hello," Esme said when she too, walked over to my direction, "I'm Esme," She shook his hand.

"Hello ma'am," Edward replied.

The only person that hadn't met Edward was Carilsle, but he was busy.

"Hello, Edward," _and I was wrong. _Carlisle was standing behind Esme.

"Hello, Sir,"

_They knew each other?_

"I'm sorry to break up your little party, Bella, but we need to talk to the lawyer,"

"Um...OK,"

I put my crutches under my arms and started to walk with the others when I heard Edward say something, "Bye, Bella," he smiled, _what a smile!_

"Bye!" I gave him a smile in return and restarted to walk towards Alice and Emmett.

Before I went into the room marked "Laurent H. Kerns" I looked back to where Edward was standing, but he wasn't there. I frowned and walked into the lawyers office.

It, like the lobby, was plain and boring, not having any particular thing that drew the attention, for even a fraction of a second. Behind a desk there was an olive skinned man, writing on some paper work.

He looked up from the paper work and smiled, "Well, hello, Dr. Cullen. Nice to see you again," he and Carlisle shook hands, while the rest of us took a seat in a available chair. When Laurent took a seat he greeted everyone else, "Why, Esme you look younger and younger every time I see you,"

"Thank-you, Mr. Kerns," Esme nodded her head.

"Please, call me Laurent," he took his gaze over to Alice, "Wonderful to see a pretty Alice again," Alice giggled, " What's up, Emmett?"

"Not much,"Emmett answered.

The lawyers gaze now fell on me, "Why who is this beautiful girl?" his comment made me blush.

"This is Bella, the young woman I was talking to you about." Carlisle answered his question.

"Oh, yes, I do remember," he smiled at me and turned to Esme and Carlisle.

"She doesn't have any other family? No brothers or sisters?" Laurent asked.

"No, not that her mother has mentioned. She is an only child." Carlisle listed the answers to every question he asked. Occasionally looking at me for the corner of his eye.

It had been about an hour into the conversation when all of a sudden Laurent turned to me, "Do you want the Cullen's to adopt you, sweetie?"

I was taken back by the out-of-the-blue question. _What? Did he just ask if I wanted the Cullen's to adopt me? Was that the surprise? _

"I...um...Yes," I couldn't come up with an answer, but then I remembered that I didn't have any where else to go to, and what better family would I want to get adopted into?

"I'd love that, a lot," I confessed.

Alice and Emmett had the goofy smiles on again, and Esme stood up to hug me, Carlisle right behind her.

"Well you'll have to sign here, honey," He handed me a sheet of paper. I looked up at Carlisle, who just nodded his head, I signed the paper and handed it back to the lawyers waiting hand.

"Wonderful." He smiled at me.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

When we arrived home Alice told me we were going to have the greatest time together, and Emmett said he finally had a sister that he could compete, and actually try, against video games. Esme was researching houses we could move into, since the one they were living in wasn't big enough for me to have my own room. Carlisle just smiled the rest of the night.

I went to the living room to retrieve my iPod and books, Alice trailed behind me, asking me endless questions, like the first time we met, Emmett handed me a DS Lite and told me I couldn't beat him at _Mario Karts DS. _Being me, I couldn't let down a bet. Surely, thirty minutes later we had twelve matches, me being the winner of all eighty-five percent of the games. And when Emmett lost and wanted another rematch, like if we just met.

It was as if my life was a already changing, and for the better. I had a new family and it was like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulder, and I could live again.

* * *

Ahhh! EDWARD!!! Well you guys wanted more of him, and I gave more!! They will meet again, but when? Read more chapters and find out.  
I liked this chapter, and sorry for it being short. But it has details!!

And sorry about Laurents and James last names, I don't remember their last names, if the book even said them, but if you know, please tell me. Thanxz.

PCE!!! ; ]


	10. Bumped

Hello, everyone. Umm…I am very pleased with the reviews that I've gotten so far, thanks to everyone that did review by first couple chapters. I'm content with everything. Well, here is chapter 10.

Recap:

_I went to the living room to retrieve my iPod and books, Alice trailed behind me, asking me endless questions, like the first time we met, Emmett handed me a DS Lite and told me I couldn't beat him at Mario Karts DS. Being me, I couldn't let down a bet. Surely, thirty minutes later we had twelve matches, me being the winner of all eighty-five percent of the games. And when Emmett lost and wanted another rematch, like if we just met._

_It was as if my life was a already changing, and for the better. I had a new family and it was like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulder, and I could live again._

Now chapter 10:

* * *

"Bumped"

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

I slept soundly last night, not having stirred or flipped the entire eleven hours of sleep. I slept in because it was Saturday, and quite frankly, I was exhausted with everything that happened the day before. Something licked my face and I was awoken from my dreamless slumber.

"Eh, Jake get off me," I mumbled and pulled a pillow over my face.

"Bella, come on. It's 11 a.m. You have to get up sooner or later," Alice started to shake my shoulder and Jake whined.

"I prefer later. Now let me sleep," I waved my hand in front of me and I turned my back towards her.

"Well I'm going to go shopping and I need to bring you a long. You know, so you have something to wear... for next week," she whispered the last part, thinking it would lessen the pain in her words.

Her words stung, bringing an eclectic shock, that went through my whole body. I remembered mom was going to have her funeral, and I was officially going to be left alone in this world, with out the mom that I always loved, thick through thin. Then again, now I have the caring mother people wished for, a sister I could always talk to, a big brother to play against who was like the brute strength, and a dad. A dad that actually cared about me, about his family. And to think of it, I was never alone in the world, I always had Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme by my side, a family anyone would die to have.

I wiped the stray tear that was making it's way down my cheek. I didn't want Alice to worry about me, she has already done more for me than I would ever be able to repay.

I let out a gust of carbon dioxide and got up, Jake right behind me following my every move. Alice was at my right, smiling. Emmett came out of his room and joined the little march to the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar and some chocolate milk. I sat at the dining room table, Alice sat on my right and Emmett on my left, Jake knew he couldn't sit in a chair, laid on the floor at my feet.

I got through my granola bar and looked up, Alice and her brother were smiling at me, but not a wicked smile, like they had an evil plan in store, but a warm smile.

"What?" I asked looking at Emmett.

"Nothin' we're just happy that we have a new sister," He got up and gave me a not so tight, but tight bear hug, Alice right behind him. Jake feeling left out, snuggled up to my leg.

"Aww, you guys are too good to me! I love you!" I have them each a hug of my own and walked to Alice' room to get some cloths and to take a shower. I had to be careful taking a shower, I couldn't get my brace wet. _This is going to be the longest shower of my life. _I groaned and got in the warm water, I washed my hair and cleaned my body, carefully drying my skin I got out and changed into my cloths.

I dried my hair and put it in my black and white baseball cap. Alice didn't argue with my clothing today, I guess she had to many other things on my mind, and that bothered me. _What is she up to?  
_I didn't think of it anymore, I was to frightened to think of the things she had in store for me.

Esme dropped us off the mall and told us to meet her at the front entrance in four hours. _Four hours of shopping hell, and the devil was Alice. _

Alice knew exactly were to go and led me to the a shop all the way behind the back Nordstrom, where all the dress cloths are. She stopped at stored along the way, hoping to find something for me to wear.

When we reached Nordstrom Alice stopped at the black dress section, skimming each rack of cloths for something suitable to wear. I, on the other hand, wen to the more elaborate cloths. I knew mom wouldn't want me down and depressed in her funeral day.

"Alice, I'll be over here,"

"Kay," she was to interested in her shopping that she didn't even look up from the dress.

I looked for something that wasn't black, grey or blue. I couldn't wear pants because my brace wouldn't fit in the pant properly, and I didn't want to wear anything that I though mom wouldn't approve of.

I was walking past some cloths racks and then I stopped, hanging on a a black hanger was the nicest suit that I've ever seen, it was fabulous! This siut was the cutest thing, it wasn't like other pant suit cloths. This one was a Capri pant with purple designs and a solid perple stiched notch collar shirt, and I knew mom would have wanted me to wear it. _Mom would have loved this. _

I frowned at my thought and went to pick up the cloths. I turned around to walk back to where I left Alice, then I bumped into someone. I was falling back when familiar arms snaked around my waist. I looked up and saw the green orbs that I recognized belonged to Edward. He smiled and helped my stand up properly handing me my crutches. I smiled at him and took them from his hands. I was bending down to pick up the ensemple, Edward saw the article of cloths and bent down to pick it up, too.

Our hands touched for the first time and it felt like an electric shock streamed in my hand, he smiled at me and took the suit and brang me up to my feet once again.

"Sorry," I looked away, I didn't want him to see I was blushing.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going," he handed me the outfit.

"Um...what are you doing here? Not that you can't be at the mall, but in the woman section, in Nordstrom, in the suit department." _Why is he here?_

"Oh, I'm here...because...my mom needs something to where for a funeral she was invited to. And she couldn't come today, so she asked me to come and look for something to wear," he seemed embarrassed that had to shop in the woman department. He looked cute.

I laughed, "I had to do the same thing for Emmett once. He had a wrestling game, now they have to wear suits for games, and he asked me to shop for him. I was so embarrassed, all the men were looking at me funny,"

"Well, that doesn't make you seem gay," he mumbled, I don't think he intended on me to hear it, but I commented on his sentence anyway.

"You don't look gay, I don't think anyone would mistake you as a gay person, unless they asked you out and you rejected them, and then you licked that back of you ear," I remembered that from _George Lopez._ (When Erny was over weight and George took him to the suit place so he could get an out fit, then when Erny ripped some pants they were like running for the exit. The cashier guy asked where they wer going and Gorge said something and then Licked his finger and ran it behind his ear.)

He threw his head back and laughed. His laugh has velvety and care free, it was like chimes to my ears, "Oh, thanks. Now I know how to reject someone I don't like," he laughed some more and wiped a tear from his face.

"Yeah," _Did I just say, and lick the back of your ear?_

"So you need any help?" He asked when he stopped laughing completely.

"Oh, no. I was actually going to head back and find Alice, when I knocked into you,"

"Oh, okay, bye," _Why does he look sad?_

"Edward, I...um... me an Alice are going to eat. Do you want to come?" I quickly said the last part, I didn't want to chicken out.

He smiled and said, "Sure."

"Ah... then we'll meet at the food court in an hour?"

"You bet," I waved good-bye and walked away. _WOW!_

I saw Alice wondering around in the shoe aisles. She already had three boxes of shoes in her hands, wobbling around.

"Let me help," I took some of the boxes and set them on a chair near by.

"Oh, hey Bella. Where were you?"

"I was looking for something to wear, other there," I pointed in the direction I came from, "And I found this," I held out the kapree suit and she took it into her hands.

"Wow, Bella! This is the cutest thing that you ever picked in our little shopping sprees!" she said looking at me, "But shouldn't it be black?"

"Mom never liked me wearing black out fits, and she wouldn't want me to look like everyone else in the funeral," I looked down at my lap, trying to hold back the tears.

"Well, did you try it on?" she said, changing the subject and I was grateful.

"No, I wanted to see if you liked it first,"

"Well come one, lets pick out some shoes,"

"Actually Alice, I'm going to wear some purple _Converses, _only because I don't want to fall and brake my other leg," I pulled my body back, I didn't want Alice to come and attack me.

"Oh, that sounds reasonable." _What?! She said it was reasonable?! _

"Who are you and what have you done with Alice?"

" Well, it's your moms occasion and I don't think it's my place to tell you what to wear." she shrugged and continued to look for some shoes.

When she found some shoes, she led me to the fitting rooms. She changed into the her little black dress, it looked good on her little pixie body. The dress was form fitting, it hugged her curves and stomach. It was a strapless dress with a V-neck and it parted into layers at the bottom. It was perfect.

And then it was my turn to try on my dress, I took off my pants and put on the decorated carpi, then my top. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked nice, this little suit fit perfectly, it was snug and complimented my flat stomach, and the top wasn't so big and it didn't make me look fat.

I walked out of the fitting room and did a little twirl for Alice, who just clapped and complimented how I looked beautiful. I smiled and changed out the the costume and back into my regular cloths.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Um..." she looked at her coach watch,"1 o'clock."

"Ahh! Um... I forgot to tell you that I bumped into Edward and I invited him to lunch. Is that OK?" I said fidgeting with my fingers.

"You forgot, huh? When are we supposed to meet him?"

"Right now,"

"Well, come on! Lets go and meet the guy!" She started to walk faster, making me have of jump and kind of wobble with the crutches to keep up with her. We went up the elevator to the highest floor and turned to the food court.

I skimmed the food lines in search for Edward, but he wasn't there. I frowned and turned to Alice, "Well, since we're already here, why dont we get our food?"

"Okay, I'm sure he'll come," she tried to comfort me.

"Kay, lets go!"

We walked over to one of the food courts, Alice getting a salad with a Dr. Pepper and I got Chinese food with a Dr. Pepper, too.

"What's the point about getting a salad and then getting a soda with 180 calories?" I asked as we got forks for the salad and straws for the sodas.

"Um..." She shut one eye and tapped my chin,"becuase I need my Dr. Pepper and without it I would die!" she laughed and I joined in.

We were looking for a table when I spotted Edwards bronze hair, "He's over there," I smiled and walked over to the table with Alice carrying the trays of food.

"Edward?" Alice asked before sitting down.

He looked up from his phone and looked at Alice and me, "I thought you guys weren't going to come,"

"Why wouldn't we? I invited you to lunch, and I don't EVER miss eating at the food court," I smiled and sat down.

"Yeah, Bella eats all the time and she doesn't gain a pound!" Alice smile and shook her head.

"Okay, you guys won't leave if I go and get my lunch right?" he looked worried as if, if he took his eyes off me I would disapear.

"Nope! We'll be right here?" Me and Alice said, he smiled and went over to a chinese place. A couple minutes later he was back and with a tray of food.

"See, we didn't move an inch!" Alice told him once he sat down, opposite from me.

"Well, whats up?"

Me and Alice clicked with Edward, instantly becoming friends, We talked about everything, from childhood pets to where we lived. He was a good guy. Then when we were talking about our schools, my phone rang, "Hello? Oh, hey mom." I paused letting Esme talk, "Aww, man. I still have to get some shoes... well we're having lunch..." I let Esme talk, "Okay, is Emmett with you? Can you send him to get our things?" I heard Emmett whining in the back ground, "Tell him I'll get him some M&M's," I heard a door open and close, I laughed. He could do anything that involved candy, "Okay, Esme, we'll meet you at the car in thirty minutes. Love You, bye," I hung up and put my phone it my pocket.

"Alice we need to go! Esme is sending Emmett to take our things and bring them to the car. I need shoes and some M&M's!" I got up and started to walk away, I turned around, "Bye, Edward! See you around!" I turned my head and went to foot locker.

Emmett met us there, he was shopping for some shoes too. When we walked inside the store, he had the perfect pair of shoes that would go with my outfit, "Oh. My. Gosh! These are the perfect pair of 1HUND _Converses_!" I took them out of Emmett's hands and examined the shoes, I asked one of the workers to bring me a size 6 1/2.

"Hey! I was going to get them!" Emmett whined.

"But they go great with my outfit! Please, please, please let me buy them!" I took the M&M bag from my left pocket, "I'll give you some," I taunted him, waving the bag of candy in front of him.

"Fine!" I tossed my the colorful candy at him and the employee came out with the shoes. I tried them one, well actually only one foot, and it fit perfect.

"I'll take em'!" I took off the shoe and handed the box over the the employee, I paid for the shoes and we were off to the car.

* * *

Edward's POV

"Aw, mom! Are you serious? Why do I have to do it?" _Why do I have to go to the mall and buy woman cloths? _

"Because, sweetie. I have a meeting and you're father is busy, I'm going to drop you off and your father will pick you up later,"

"Fine," I mumbled.

We arrived at the mall a couple minutes later, "If you find something suitable, please send me a picture with our phone please," she said pulling up to the front of the mall.

"Sure, thing," I climbed out and walked inside, bored.

_Where am I going to find Woman suits? How in the world am I supposed to know! _

I walked around for a while not knowing where to go, then I saw the information booth.

"Excuse me, where would I be able to find suits for woman?" I asked the man behind the counter. He gave me this funny look and looked something up in the computer.

"You would be able to find something suitable at Norstrom,"

"Thanks," as soon as I turned around I heard him say, "Gay," under his breath. I was about to turn around to say something, but I saw a familiar person walking into Nordstrom.

I made my way to the suit section and started to look around, _What to woman like?_

I was looking at something acceptable, maybe something mom would like when someone knocked into me. I instantly turned and tried to catch whatever was falling. I wound my arms around the familiar person I saw coming into the store, I smiled and recognized it was Bella. I picked her crutches up off the floor and handed them to her. She smiled the most break taking smile and took them from my hands, we was bending down towards the ground and reached for an article of clothing, I bent down to retrieve it, I didn't want her to hurt her leg, or arm.

Our hands touched for the briefest moment, but I felt a wave of electricity go through my hand and to the rest of my body. _Did she feel that, too?_

I helped her up to her feet and "Sorry," she mumbled, then turned her head, I managed to see the nicest shade of pink growing on her cheeks.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going," I said when I gave her the outfit.

"Um...what are you doing here? Not that you can't be at the mall, but in the woman section, in Nordstrom, in the suit department." _Great, now she thinks I'm gay._

I was about to tell her that I was lost. Looking for my a way to get the the game store or something, then my eyes skimmed to her face, and I was mesmerized by the beauty of her big chocolate brown eyes. The truth came pouring out from my mouth, "Oh, I'm here...because...my mom needs something to where for a funeral she was invited to. And she couldn't come today, so she asked me to come and look for something to wear," I looked down, embarrassed.

Then I heard her laugh, "I had to do the same thing for Emmett once. He had a wrestling game, now they have to wear suits for games, and he asked me to shop for him. I was so embarrassed, all the men were looking at me funny,"

"Well, that doesn't make you seem gay," I muttered under my breath so she wouldn't hear me.

"You don't look gay. I mean, I don't think anyone would mistake you as a gay person, unless they asked you out and you rejected them, and then you licked that back of you ear," _She watches George Lopez, too?_

I threw my head back and started to laugh, "Oh, thanks. Now I know how to reject someone I don't like," I started to laugh some more, but I decided to stop. She'd probably think I'm weird. I wiped a tear form my face.

"Yeah," was all she said.

"So you need any help?" I asked, being a gentleman.

"Oh, no. I was actually going to head back and find Alice, when I knocked into you," _Oh._

"Oh, okay, bye," I knew my face and I could feel the joints bending down in a frown. _Why do I feel disappointed?_

She started to walk away when she suddenly turned around, "Edward, I...um... me an Alice are going to eat. Do you want to come?"

I was so freaking out by this point. _Did she...? No. She doesn't know me like that. But maybe....No._

After arguing with myself I smiled and said, "Sure."

"Ah... then we'll meet at the food court in an hour?" she said biting her lip.

"You bet," was all I could say.

We waved good-bye and turned to our own business.

As soon as I heard her footsteps fade away, I practically jumped in place. _I was going on a date? No, definitely not a date. Alice is going to be there, and why would she like me?_

I had an hour until the lunch _date, _so I just roamed around looking for something Worthy of being bought and given to mom.

I looked at the time on my cellphone and decided it was about an hour later, so I casually walked to the elevator and pressed "3" on the level options.

When I got the the food court I looked above everyone heads, trying to find long, brown hair or short, spiky hair. When I didn't find them I went over to an empty table and sat down, impatiently.

I was searching again for the two girls, but instead I saw a blond batting her eyes at me. _Eww. _

I turned in my seat and and decided to send the pictures of the suits to my mom. I had taken about three photos, there wasn't a lot to choose from.

When I was pressing send to to the second photo I heard someone call my name.

"Edward?" a high pixie voice asked. Alice.

I looked up from my phone and and found a bouncy Alice and a calm Bella standing in front of me.

"I thought you guys weren't going to come," I said relieved.

"Why wouldn't we? I invited you to lunch, and I don't EVER miss eating at the food court," Bella said then sat down across from me.

"Yeah, Bella eats all the time and she doesn't gain a pound!" Alice took the seat next to her.

"Okay, you guys won't leave if I go and get my lunch right?" I really didn't know why I asked, but I felt the need to know where they were.

"Nope! We'll be right here." they said in unison. I smiled and turned to a Chinese place.

I was standing in line when the blond form earlier came up to me.

"Hey," she said, in what I think was supposed to be a seductive voice. I shuttered.

She giggled and started move her hand on my arm, I squirmed away from her, not wanting her any where near my body.

"Aww, come one don't be like that" she pouted, _Ugh! Are you serious! She's not even cute!_

Thank the heavens I was next in line, I ordered my food and quickly paid the cashier. I started to walk back to the table when the blond came up to me and handed me a piece of paper.

"My name is Lauren. Call me any time," she said in same seductive voice from earlier. I walked away and threw the piece of paper in the nearest trash can, and I made my way to Bella and Alice.

We didn't talk about anything of important significance, when we were talking about our schools when Bella's phone rang. She pulled it out from her pocket and answered, "Hello? Oh, hey mom." she puased, "Aww, man. I still have to get some shoes... well we're having lunch..." she puased again, "Okay, is Emmett with you? Can you send him to get our things?" she bit her lip probably to keep from laughing, "Tell him I'll get him some M&M's," She started to laugh. "Okay, Esme, we'll meet you at the car in thirty minutes. Love You, bye," she hung up and put the phone in her pocket.

"Alice we need to go! Esme is sending Emmett to take our things and bring them to the car. I need shoes and some M&M's!"

_M&M's?_

She got up and started to walk up and then she turned around, "Bye, Edward! See you around!" Before I could say bye she turned around and started to speed limp.

When they were out of sight I took out my cell phone and went back to sending that pictures to mom. Then I heard the same ugly voice from the Chinese line, "Hey,"

I grabbed my trash and got up, she got up tp and started to talk with me, "So, what's your name?" again in her poor suductive voice.

I shook my head and ingored her, I threw away my trash and stared down my cell phone, "You know I like guys that I have to chase,"

I almost gaged when she said that, _What did I ever do? _

I rubbed my temples and pointed other to the food court, "Look," I said pointing at nothing. She turned her head and that was my chance, I dashed down to the nearest store to hide until the coast was clear.

I pressed 'SEND' to the last picture and walked out of the store.

* * *

The ride home was pretty fast, we talked about the new house we were going to live in and it wasn't far from there house, we could still be able to got the the high school in Forks.

When we did finally get home I dropped myself onto the living room couch and turned on the TV. Alice ordered Emmett to take our bags to her room, then she sat on the love seat.

I didn't find anything that would entertain me so I tossed the remote to Alice and picked up a magazine. _Wow, Rob Pattison tied with Talyor Lautner and Kellen Lutz for hottest actors in the universe. _

I started to yawn and I decided it was time to go to bed. I got up and said, "Good night," to Alice. I clapped my side and where ever Jake was in the house he ran over to me and jump up and down, "Calm down, boy. Come, lets go and sit in Alice' room," I patted his head and walked over to the room.

I sat in a bean bag chair and Jake sat right next to me.

"Well, Jake. We have a new family, how do you like them? Aren't they perfect? Cause I really like them, they're the kind of family that people die to have and I'm in it," Jake snuggled up closer next to me, I smoothed the hair on his head and I let my head fall back, "I love them, I wouldn't know what to do without them. Now I have a sister I can shop with, and a brother to do sports with, and a mom who will not take the place of Renne, but will do some much more. And most importantly, I have a dad that cares, one that will respect me and be fine with my flaws. This is the most wonderful family in the whole wide world and I get the chance to take part in it. God I'm lucky." I heard the door open and a group of people surrounded me, some hugged me, other kissed me.

"We love you too, Bella. With all our hearts," I recognized it was Esme' voice.

"Yup. And we won't ever let you get harmed," Emmett.

"Because you're the best thing in our lives, too," Alice.

"And you're apart of this family, no matter what," Carlisle.

And I started to cry, I was surounded by the most perfect family.

* * *

I missed Edward... a lot. So I decided to put him in the chapter. Hope you liked it. And I am so sorry for the huge wait, My computer crashed and I am currently using my dads(But he doesn't know) Im so rushing right now, so if there are any mistakes PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!

Merry Christmas!!!!! Hope You All Get A Lot Of Presents!!!!!

Instead of giving me presents give me reviews!!! Thanks


	11. Final GoodBye

Hi, everybody. Thanks for the reviews; they were like my Christmas presents from you! This may not be a good chapter because I don't have music....I'll explain the end of the chapter if you guys care. Um, Ed is in this chapter, but I wont say anymore, so you'll have to read on to find out what happens. =] Now read on! Oh, wait recap.

Recap!!!!!:

_"Well, Jake. We have a new family, how do you like them? Aren't they perfect? Cause I really like them, they're the kind of family that people die to have and I'm in it," Jake snuggled up closer next to me, I smoothed the hair on his head and I let my head fall back, "I love them, I wouldn't know what to do without them. Now I have a sister I can shop with, and a brother to do sports with, and a mom who will not take the place of Renee, but will do some much more. And most importantly, I have a dad that cares, one that will respect me and be fine with my flaws. This is the most wonderful family in the whole wide world and I get the chance to take part in it. God I'm lucky." I heard the door open and a group of people surrounded me, some hugged me, other kissed me._

_"We love you too, Bella. With all our hearts," I recognized it was Esme' voice._

_"Yup. And we won't ever let you get harmed," Emmett._

_"Because you're the best thing in our lives, too," Alice._

_"And you're apart of this family, no matter what," Carlisle._

_And I started to cry, I was surounded by the most perfect family._

Now you can read on!

* * *

"Final Good-Bye"

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

A week has passed since I bumped into Edward at the mall, 2 weeks passed since mom had died, and today was her funeral.

You'd think that I would be down and all I wanted to do today was crawl in a hole and die a slow and unmeaningful(I don't know if that was a word or not) death, but no, not me. I was grateful that mom was going to finally be able to rest in peace and not be a part of this world. Mom had gone through a lot of crap on her life and I knew she was going to be able to get away from all of it, forever.

I had set my alarm early so that I would be able to get up, Alice was doing my hair and she insisted that I get up early for her to get it done and be able to do her own.

I was still sleeping in Alice room, both of us sharing the bed, we would talk about nothing. Like regular sisters would, _sisters, _once we talked about how the worst way to die was. I remember every word we spoke.

Flash Back

_I was getting ready for bed and I was heading for the bathroom when Alice asked me, out of the blue, "What do you think is the worst way to die?"_

_I turned around and made my way to the bed and stared at her, "Why do you ask?" I said sitting down next to her._

"_No reason, it just popped in my head," she frowned. _

"_For me, I would say, loving someone with all your heart and have them taken away from you. To not know where they were and how to find them," I whispered, smoothing Alice' spiky hair. _

"_That _is_ scary. I would say, getting kidnapped and not have anyone know where I was, like I just disappeared, never to be seen of again," she dropped her head onto the bed and lay there, staring up at the ceiling, "What if that really did happen? To have the love of your life get taken away?" _

"_I don't know what I would do, Alice, honestly if I did one day fall helplessly in love with someone I would probably die to be with the person," I sighed and got up, "I need to go pee,"_

End Flash Back

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Ugh," I kept my eyes closed, and searched for the SNOOZE button, but Alice beat me to it.

"Come on sleepy head, you got to get up so I can do your hair," she said in a groggy voice.

"Why cant I stay in bed?" I said turning away from her.

When she didn't say anything I groaned and started to rub my eyes, "Fine," I muttered and got up.

"Thank-you, now I'm going to go take a shower, so I can start on my hair, then when you finish taking a shower I'll do your hair. Okay?" she was already walking to her closet.

"Whatever," I mumbled and went out to the kitchen, "Come on Jake, let feed your gigantic stomach of yours," I laughed and walked at the room with Jake by my side.

Esme was already there and dressed in a black ensemble, she had on a black dress and a matching over coat that went all the way to her knees, "Good morning, sweetie. How are you today?" she said turning around to face me.

"Fine, I guess," I shrugged, "Why are you dressed up already? Isn't the funeral until 12 p.m.?" I asked confused.

"We have some friends coming to the funeral with us and they are coming early so we can all go together," she explained while pouring herself a cup of coffee, "They'll be here any moment know,"

"I'll grab a granola bar and head back to Alice' room then," I walked over the kitchen cabinets and pulled the box of the chocolate covered granola bars. I grabbed one and put the box back in the cabinet. Then I went to a cabinet under the kitchen sink and took out a can of dog food. I took out Jake's food bowl and set it on the floor, I poured him the whole can since he actually has the stomach to eat it all. I was making my way to the stair case to ask Emmett something when the front door bell started to ring.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it!" I heard Emse yell as when half ran to the door. I turned around to continue my journey up the stairs when Esme called me.

"Yes, mom?" I grabbed the rail when I turned around so I wouldn't lose my balance.

"You know you can't go up stairs, you'll fall," she came up to me and helped me down. _So caring. _I smiled at her generosity.

"I needed to asked Emmett something..."

"Then call him down stairs, you know he'll be there to help you with anything," she lead me into the kitchen, leading me with her hand on my shoulder.

In the kitchen there were three people standing in formal clothing, two were wearing black suits and the woman was wearing a black skirt suit, two of the beautiful people turned to me. One, I suppose was their son was standing behind them.

The man looked at me and took in a breath, as if seeing a ghost, the woman gave me a warm smile and extended her hand.

"Hello there, I'm Elizabeth Mason," I shook her hand.

"I'm Edward Sr. Mason," said the older man told me, I shook his hand, too.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan, well actually, Bella Cullen now. Since the Cullen's adopted me a couple weeks ago," when I said that the boy's head snapped up, looking me up and down.

"Bella?" he asked confused to see me.

"Hello, Edward," I waved at him and he smiled.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but...," he was hesitating, as if he wasn't sure if he should say anything, "Do I know you from some where?" Edward Sr. asked.

"I...?" I went through all my memories when I suddenly stopped at one memory that would never escape my mind. I shuttered.

_Was it him that saved me? _"Well, your voice sounds very familiar... I remember," I frowned, "Hospital. Hospital. Please take me to the hospital," I whispered, giving him a clue of the memory.

His eyes widened and so did Edwards, "You... It was... you?" Edward asked looked at me suddenly shocked.

I nodded my head up and down, "I'm sorry, I need to get ready," I smiled my best fake smile and started to walk away. Jake was right behind me playing body guard again.

I was down the hall and I was about to open Alice' room when someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped a little and looked to see who had just scared the crap out of me. Edward was standing behind me, I guess to keep me from stumbling back and falling.

"Oh, it's you," I grabbed my heart, trying to steady it.

"Sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean to," he was frowning.

"Oh, uh, you didn't scare me. I was just... um..." he smiled at me and looked at my hair.

"Your hair is kinda messed up," he chuckled.

"Gee thanks, that's what every girl wants to hear in the morning," he chuckled some more at my sarcasm.

"Sorry, I didn't come to make fun of you,"

"So... why did you then," I was confused.

"Well I was going to ask why you were on the road, when we found you?" his little laughing fest stopped when he asked, he was General Serious at the moment.

"I was going to go and see my mom... because she was in a car accident," I paused taking in a deep breath, "I was running to the hospital and I guess I just fell," I tried to keep my eyes from filling with tears, but they betrayed me, I felt tears running down my face, dropping onto my tank top. The memory stung like it did the first time I remembered it. Jake was at my side whining and looking at Edward at the same time.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm so sorry Bella..." he held his hands up in front of me trying to decide what to do to keep me from crying some more. Edward looked sad, but I didn't know if he was feeling bad for me or that he made me cry.

"It's okay, it isn't your fault," I wiped the tears from my face and opened the bedroom door, "I'll talk to you later,"

"I'll be here," I smiled a not-so-happy-fake-smile and walked into the room, I waited for Jake to come in and shut the door.

I dropped my crutches on a near by bean bag chair and hopped the rest of the way to the bed. I let my body fall onto the bed and I sobbed, not feeling the need to hide my feelings in my room, I was just doing what anybody else would do, I was mourning moms death. Alice came out of the bathroom and saw me crying, she ran to me and patted my back, "It's okay, Bella. What happened?" she asked.

"Just mourning Renee," I tried to stop the sobs by breathing slowly in and out, but it wasn't working. Instead of stopping my tear parade I started to cry harder.

"Will you take a shower to calm you nerves?"

"Yeah, I need a cold shower," Alice, being the best friend in the world, helped me to the bathroom door and laid my outfit across the sink counter, "Thanks, Alice. You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too, with all my heart," she giggled and left the bathroom to give me some privacy.

The cold water came from the facet in a hurry, quickly wetting every part of my body. I let the tears that were being held in pour out of me, I felt better. I relaxed against the tile wall and massaged some shampoo into my long brown hair, then the conditioner. I washed the remains of the conditioner out of my hair after shaving and just stood in the middle of the bath tub, staring at nothing, yet everything. Mom was getting buried today, I was now and official Cullen, and I was living happy... almost.

I sighed and decided I was in the shower long enough, and sure enough when I stepped out the shower I was relaxed and calm. I carefully changed into my outfit and walked out the bathroom and walked into the hall to get to Alice's room. Jake was sitting right by the door and had the deadly glare I had every seen on him, I followed him glare and my eyes stopped on Edward. He was standing at the end of the hall, admiring some pictures on the wall, then he turned to me. He looked my up and down, which caused me to blush furiously. I looked down at my feet and made my way into Alice room with Jake on my side, the second I stepping into the room Alice attacked me with the hair dryer, drying my hair and putting into clips to straighten it.

* * *

Edward's POV

"Mom? Why are we leaving so early?" I said as I put on my tie.

"Oh, because my friend invited us to got to the funeral together," She explained as she applied her make-up.

"Are you ready dear? If we want to make it to there house in time then we need to get going," Dad said taking a bite out of his cerael.

"I'm almost donee, let me just apply some lip stick, there, ready to go," mom smiled and put her lmake-up back into her cosmetic bag.

"Lets get this show on the road then!" dad smiled and grabbed the keys to the Volvo.

The drive wasn't far, I realized we were heading to Forks and groaned,"We're going to Forks?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward. They are burying the body in Forks, do you have a problem?" Dad asked looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"None at all," I fake smiled and tuned out the conversation he and mother were having.

We pulled up to a house about an hour later, mom climbed out the car and practically ran to the front door.

Dad and me walked calmly to the door.

Mom pressed the bell twice and waited about a couple of second before a woman about moms age answered the door.

"Hello, there! How are you guys?" the woman asked.

"Hello, Esme, my family is doing great, yours?" mom asked.

"We are spectacular and we have a special addition to the family," Esme was almost jumping up and down with all the excitement.

"Really? We would love to meet him," dad spoke this time.

"Actually its a girl. You know the mother had a daughter and we were very close to them, then Alice came up with the idea of adopting her. She seems very happy with us, let me get her," the giddy woman said. She walked around the corner and I stepped behind my parents.

"Hello there, I'm Elizabeth Mason," mom said in a warm voice.

Next dad, "I'm Edward Sr. Mason,"

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan, well actually, Bella Cullen now. Since the Cullen's adopted me a couple weeks ago," I shot my head up and I saw the pretty Bella standing in front of me, I looked her up and down to make sure I was actually seeing her in front of me.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Hello, Edward," she waved at me and I smiled.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but...," dad hesitated, before he said something, "Do I know you from some where?"

"I...?" she said and looked up at he ceiling, "Well, your voice sounds very familiar... I remember," she frowned, "Hospital. Hospital. Please take me to the hospital," was what she said next. My head started to spin at the memory of the rainy night. _That was her?!_

My eyes widened, "You... It was... you?" I asked stunned.

She nodded her head up and down in agreement, "I'm sorry, I need to get ready," she whispered and turned around, her dog following her.

"Where is the rest room?" I asked outta no where.

"Down the hall honey," Esme kindly told me. I smiled and followed her directions. Bella was about to open a door in the hall way when I tapped her shoulder. She jumped in the air and quickly turned around to face me.

"Oh, it's you," she grabbed her heart.

"Sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean to," I said frowning.

"Oh, uh, you didn't scare me. I was just... um..." I smiled at and looked at her hair. I wasn't completely massed up but I was knotted and undone.

"Your hair is kinda messed up," I chuckled.

"Gee thanks, that's what every girl wants to hear in the morning," I laughed at her tone and the look on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't come to make fun of you," I said quickly, I didn't want her mad at me. _Why would I want that?_

"So... why did you then," she asked confused, her eye brows furrowing on her face.

"Well I was going to ask why you were on the road, when we found you?" I immediately stopped laughing when I asked her that, this was serious.

"I was going to go and see my mom... because she was in a car accident," she paused to take in a deep breath, "I was running to the hospital and I guess I just fell," I noticed she tried to not cry at the memory, but her tears streamed down her pale face. Her dog was whining and looking at me.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm so sorry Bella..." I brung my hands up to her, trying to find a way to sooth her of the pain.

"It's okay, it isn't your fault," She wiped the tears from her face with the hand that was in the braise and opened the bedroom door, "I'll talk to you later,"

"I'll be here," She smiled a not-so-happy-fake-smile and walked into the room, and waited for the monster of a dog to enter after her, then she shut the door.

I stood outside the door and I could hear Bella crying, I felt like comforting her, but I think she would have though I was a weirdo. Then someone called my name, "Edward?" I remembered the voice belonged to Emmett.

"Oh, uh... Hey," I said waving at him.

"What you doin'? he asked coming up to me.

"I was going to the bath room, actually."

"Oh, okay. So you comin' to the funeral?" he asked running a hair through his wet hair.

"Yes, Esme invited us, who died?" I asked pure of curiosity.

"No one has told you, man?" he frowned

"No," I shook my head.

"Well, okay, it was Bella's mom," he whispered as if Bella was near and she might break down.

"Oh, well that explains why you guys adopted her," I told him.

"Yep, but don't mention it, Bella looks tough as a rock, but she's really fragile and brakes very easily if anyone talks 'bout her mom," he imformed me_. That explains why she tried to hold back her tears_, "But Bella won't let anyone see those feeling cause she things she is a burden to us." he shook his head in disapproval.

"Mmmm..." was all I could think of saying.

"I'll let you pee, I gotta shower," he patted my shoulder and walked up a stair case.

I walked to where I left mom and dad and discovered they were talking about "adult" things, which didn't have any bit of importance to me at all, so I walked around the house.

I was wondering around the house when I came across a wall filled with pictures of everyone, even Bella. When I was looking at a picture with Alice and Bella hugging I heard a door open, I turned my head and saw Bella dressed in the suit she had last week at the mall. She looked goergose in it, and she added her own flare to the outfit and had on some matching _Converses. _I looked her up and down and her cheeks filled with the most beautiful shade of pink, an pink I'd never seen on a face before. She looked down to the floor, and I lost view of her face. She walked in her room with her trusty dog by her side.

_Why do I get a feeling that that dog hates me?_

Bella's POV

"Alice are you almost done," I whined when Alice stepped away to take a look at my hair.

"Wait a sec, Jeez," I rolled my eyes and so did she.

"We're going to be late. If you don't hurry up I'm going to tell Emmett where all his Bratz Dolls went," I told her.

Emmett had this thing for dolls, a very weird thing. He has his own little hotel house thing for them hidden in his closet, he didn't anyone to know he had them do he actually made a secret compartment in the wall especially for the dolls. I thought it was creepy for him to be a wrestler who had Bratz Dolls hidden, but he said it was a hobby of his. Then yesterday Alice took his whole collection and have them to the hobos down my the river. I thought it was hilarious, you could laugh too, at the sight of hobos playing dolls. But when Emmett found out, Alice was dead.

After I said that Alice started to conb and style my hair faster, "Done! If you tell Emmett anything, I swear I'll tell him it was all your plan," she hissed the last part. I laughed at her.

"Finally! Jeez I thought you were never going to finish," I got up to look in a mirror, and I gasped at the girl in the reflection. My hair was tied back into a tight pony tail, with it curly. I had short bangs going across my forehead, but what caught my attention was that there was this special design, it was a crosshatch. The space between my bangs and the pony tail there was this cris-cross design that was sophisticated and lovely. I had a tear coming down my cheek, this was the best hair style Alice had ever given me. Even for a 13 year old, Alice was awesome with a brush and straightening iron.

"Oh my gosh Alice, it's so beautiful!" I went over to Alice and have her a tight hug, "What would I do with out you?"

"You would have to the funeral looking as if you came from a basketball game," she laughed.

"Rhetorical question, Alice," I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, lets go see if everyone is ready," Alice handed me my crutches.

"Lets get this over with," I mumbled, "Come on Jake, you still playing Body guard?" I could have sworn Jake had nodded his head up and down, "Well, up then,"

Alice walked with me and Jake, talking about how pretty I looked. But before I entered the kitchen she stopped me and turned the corner.

"Ladies and gentle men, I am pleased to introduce Isabella Marie Cullen," _What?! _Jake nudged my leg and forced me to walk forward.

I entered the room and every eye was on me, looking me up and down. All I could do was blush like a maniac, Emmet however thought it would be funny and started to clap, then before I knew it everyone was clapping, so was Edward.

"Come on, Bella, take a bow," Alice told me from my left. I rolled my eyes and did as she said, I bent the upper half us my body and waved. _They could e so dramatic. _

"Well since now everyone is ready why don't we get going?" Carlisle asked.

The room filled with "Alright" and "Okays" and everyone got up to go to their cars.

"Uh, Bella? Emmett? Do you mind going with Mr. Mason? There isn't enough room in the Porshe for everyone." Carlisle asked.

"No prob, Doc." Emmett said.

"Sure,"

Emmett helped me to the Mason's Volvo and helped my in. I sat in between him and Edward in the back, while Mr. Mason and his wife sat in the front.

The ride to the funeral home was silent, no one dared to talk about the dead of mom, and I was glad. Emmett held my hand for support, as any brother would do, and told me everything was going to be alright. I did my best to hold back the tears that were building inside my body.

When we entered the funeral home, the priest said she was in a casket in the other room, but I wouldn't go, seeing mom in a coffin would have made me brake down and cry for the rest of my life. No one wants to see their mother dead, motionless, in a box. Alice, Emmett, and Edward stayed with me when I told them that I wasn't going. They all comforted me, some hugged me, others held my hands, but they all stayed with me.

The next two days were a blur again, then a hearse transported mom from the funeral home to he church. We prayed, read from the bible, then Esme and Carisle were asked to give a eulogy. They talked about how they met, how there friendship sprouted and how Renee was one of a kind.

As tradition people were to go up to the decedents bosy and say a final good-bye, since mom was an only child and she didn't have any brothers or sisters, her parents died when I was twelve and Charlie died, so I was the first to go and say good-bye to my dearest mother.

I entered the room and took a deep breath, "Where to begin mom?" I half smiled, "Well, my life isn't completely ruined, The Cullen's adopted me, and I have a new family to take care of me," I began to cry, "Mom, do you know how much I miss you? You were my role model, my super hero, my mom. I really miss you, I miss the way you helped me when I was down, the way you would help me do impossible things that I couldn't do by myself, but I really miss haveing you as my mom," I wiped the tears that were now streaming out of my eyes as if I had sprung a leak.

"Why did you leave me? Why did Phil have to kill you? Why you? Why not someone I didn't know? Maybe some one from China. Why did Charlie abuse us? Why didn't he love us? What did we do to have him do that?" _Why am I asking you all these questions? This questions will never be answered, especially not from you. _"I hope you are living well up there, tell Gran and Pops I say hello,"

I tried to calm down, "Good-Bye, Mommy. I love you," I turned around and walked into the same room as the others, holding back the ocean of tears. Alice was the first to run to me, she and Emmett both gave me a huge hug, they helped my to a bench so I could sit down, while the adults said there good-byes.

Then someone held my hand, and didn't let go. I looked up and saw Edward smiling down at me, supporting me like Alice and Emmett. Then Edward hugged me and I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, I cried on his shoulder and let out all the frustrations that I had in me.

_How could he comfort me? He barely knows me. But he's here and he's letting me cry on his shoulder. _

About twenty minutes later someone called me, "Bella, they are going to bury your mom now, we have to go now,"Emmett whispered, as if speaking to loud I would break down again.

"Okay," I said, my voice hoarse from all the crying I had done.

Edward helped my up and held me with the help of Emmett. I wiped the dry ears from my cold face and walked with them to the car. I leaned my head against Emmett's shoulder and I felt asleep, I was so tired from crying most of the day.

"Bella, we're here," Edward shook my shoulder, I woke up and I was leaning against Edward, I blushed and got up. Emmett passed me my crutches and again helped me into the cemetery, where everyone was standing. The priest said some words and the pallbearers lowered the casket into the ground, I let some tears flow, not seeing the point in hiding them anymore.

The burial ceremony was short, the pallbearers filled up the hole and put up the tomb stone. I said a final, "Good-Bye," as everyone else and we left.

We had dinner at a fancy restuarant, the adults talked, while Alice, Emmett, and Edward, tried to bring me out of my mood. Eventually they got me smiling and I started to luagh with them when Emmett told this cheesy joke. The rest of the night went well, no one was frowning at the end of dinner, but then we had to say good-bye when Mr. Mason dropped me and Emmett off at the house.

"Good-bye, Mr. and Mrs. Mason. Thank-you for the ride," I said as I shook their hands.

"No problem, Bella. See you soon," Mr. Mason said.

"Bye, Edward," I said looking over to Edward.

"See ya, Ed," Emmett said after me.

"Bye, Bella. Bye, Emmett," Edward smiled at me.

We walked up to the front door and waited for Carlisle to arrive. When finally did I walked to Alice's room, Alice ran in front of me adn into the room, "Don't come in until I tell you!" she yelled and slammed the door shut.

"Emmett?" I said when I decided to go into the kitchen to feed Jake, "Emmett? You there?"

"Yo, sup sis. You called?" he asked poking his head into the kitchen.

"Yep, can I borrow a Bratz doll?" I asked smiling.

"Ah, sure?" he said confused.

I heard him climb the stairs and into his room, then his door flew open, "ALICE!" he yelled.

"IT WAS ALL BELLA'S IDEA!!!! I SWEAR!!!!!" I chuckled and made my way to the futon, having a feeling Alice wasn't going to talk to me in a while.

* * *

There you go chapter 11, hope you liked it! There was some Edward Bella things in it, some of you guys have been waiting for that. About the "No Music" thing, well I plugged in my iPod to a computer and the freakin' computer earased all my music!!!! Can you believe the nerve of the computer?!

Please review if you cried!!!! Or review if you didn't!!!! I want to knwo what you think about the story so far. =]


	12. Trouble

This is a filler chapter, I didn't want you guys to wait to long on getting another chapter, so i posted thins one. I have a new idea for a fan fiction and I'm ready to post it any time, but I have a poll up: Would you want it to be a one-shot? Or with some chapters, but less then five? I need to know! And I'm not going to post it until I have 100 reviews, OK? I'll put a summary of the fan fiction at the end of the story so you know what it's about. And thanks to **eddieluver **for being my 60th reviewer!!!!

_Recap:_

_We walked up to the front door and waited for Carlisle to arrive. When he finally did I walked to Alice's room, Alice ran in front of me adn into the room, "Don't come in until I tell you!" she yelled and slammed the door shut._

_"Emmett?" I said when I decided to go into the kitchen to feed Jake, "Emmett? You there?"_

_"Yo, sup sis. You called?" he asked poking his head into the kitchen._

_"Yep, can I borrow a Bratz doll?" I asked smiling._

_"Ah, sure?" he said confused._

_I heard him climb the stairs and into his room, then his door flew open, "ALICE!" he yelled._

_"IT WAS ALL BELLA'S IDEA!!!! I SWEAR!!!!!" I chuckled and made my way to the futon, having a feeling Alice wasn't going to talk to me in a while._

* * *

"Trouble"

Chapter 12

Alice's POV

"Are you sure dad?" I asked him, making sure he wasn't going to back out of his little plan.

"I am, Esme?" He turned his head to mom.

"I think this is a splendid idea, Bella is going to need this more then anyone else," Mom agreed with a smile, she was always thinking about her children.

"Yay," I clapped, "When we get home I'm going to go to my room and look for some places I think Bella would like," I started to jump up and down in the back seat of the Porshe.

When we got home Bella and Emmett were standing outside, dad quickly opened the front door and we all stepped inside the house, "Don't come in until I tell you!" I yelled and slammed my bedroom door shut.

I ran to my laptop and turned it on, I was about to log into my Yahoo account when someone yelled my name, "ALICE!" I gasped. _She didn't. Did she?_

I ran to the bed room door and screamed at it, "IT WAS ALL BELLA'S IDEA!!!! I SWEAR!!!!!"

"Alice when I get my hands around your little neck you're going to wish you were never born!" I heard him yell as he stomped down the stairs.

"I didn't do it! It was all Bella's idea! She was bored!"

"Stop lying! Bella wouldn't do that! Were did you put them?!" He yelled coming down the hall way towards my room.

"Do you really want to know?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Tell me were you put them!"

"I...I...gave them to..." I said between laughs, this was hilarious, to me at least.

"Alice!" he screamed.

"I gave them to the River People!" I finally yelled out, as I tried to breath in and out from all the laughing.

"You did WHAT?!" He questioned.

"You heard me! You're a guy(not that guys can't have dolls)! Be a man!" I cracked up.

"But they were my dolls!" I could hear a low thumping on the ground and realized Emmett was jumping up and down.

"Here Emmett, I save you a doll," Bella.

"You saved Fianna? Oh, thank-you Bella! I love you!" I imagined him giving Bella his famous bear hug.

"No, prob, Emmett," she laughed.

"Bella! When I get a chance to talk to you, you're so dead!" I yelled at Bella from the safety of my room.

"Whatever, Alice,"

"Stop rolling your eyes! Why did you tell?!"

"I'm really sorry! I needed something to laugh about. Jeez," She mumbled.

"Yeah, and you like seeing me in trouble?"

"No! You know you're my favorite sister... well, my only sister... but you get the point,"

"You better watch out, someone might end up tripping you at the mall," I threatened.

"Well, if a certain someone does decide to trip me then a certain someone will lose all their make-up and hair supplies," she countered.

"Come on, Em. Lets play some video games," I heard Bella whisper.

"Uh! uh! I get the blue controller!" Emmett said

"Yeah, Bella, run away." I said.

"Okay," she spoke to me, "Emmett, I get to pick the game!" and they ran off.

"Finally," I muttered, going back to my bed and to my laptop.

I goggled _Vacation Areas, _a couple seconds after I pressed _Go _there was a long list of options popped up in the window.

_Has Bella ever gone to Mexico? I doubt she's ever gone out of the country. _I clicked _Cancun, Mexico. _

_Oh, wow there are about 150 hotels, we'll have no trouble finding a room, and looky here, they have_ _unlimited breakfast, lunch, dinner and snacks, beverages. Emmett is going to love that! There's "Mayan Riviera" and the "Grand Costa Maya", mom would like that. Nichupté Lagoon...hmm...boating excursions and jet-ski jungle, Carlisle likes to fish... I think. "Playa El Mirador" Wow that's a nice beach, I'm sure Bella and Emmett could love to go and play around and swim. Ahh! There's a dancing ceremony! We all with love that! _

_I can't wait to tell dad! This vacation is going to be the best! And Bella really needs this, even if she just ratted me out just now. I can't tell Emmett cuz' he might go and tell Bella, and Bella hears everything, she's sneaky too. Ugh, I have to send them on a airen tomorrow and then I'll call dad. PERFECT! I like the way I think. _

I clapped a little and tucked away the computer into it's case. I looked at the clock, it read, 10:37, p.m. "Ugh! Now what am I going to do until I get tired?" I said to myself. Then when I decided I wanted to see Bella and Emmett play I picked up my phone and texted Bella.

**ALICE: **_Hey, traitor! Is Em still mad?_

I waited a couple minutes then a beep came from my cell phone.

**BELLA: **_Lmao_. _I asked him... he's still pissed, but he says if u  
find him another hobby then he'll forgive u. _

I responded.

**ALICE: **_Uh... can I think bout it for a couple days?  
I really wanna see u guys play, I'm bored. =]_

I pressed "SEND"

Another beep from my cell phone, but it wasn't Bella. It was Emmett. I gulped and read his message.

**EMMETT: **_Don't worry, Jeez. I'm not gunna kill  
u! But u do hav 2 get me another thing to  
do. Deal?_

Oh, thank god! I thought he was going to threaten my life! I responded back quickly getting bored of being in my room.

**ALICE: **_Deal! Is it safe to come out then? _

I asked still worried he might attack me when I came into the living room. Emmett is always being tricky and he might be lying to me right now becuase he has a reason to.

**EMMETT: **_Guess so... ;}_

_What was that supposed to mean? Whatever._ I waited a couple of minutes to make sure they weren't doing anything other then playing. I hopped outta bed and quietly made my way to the living room where I could hear gunshots, I walked into the dark room and looked around, _Where are they?_

I sat in the largest couch and laid back_, what's going on_? I hopped out of the couch and wondered the living room searching for Emmett and Bella, "Hey, you guys? You there?" I said turning the corner. I was about to go into the kitchen when I saw red smeared on the floor and go into the bathroom_. What happened? _

I followed the trail and as I was about to enter the family bathroom, I saw a foot, it was attached to a bleeding Bella. She was laying on the carpet, bleeding and covered in it. There was blood every where, on the walls, smeared on the glass doors of the tub, and in the sink. Emmett was right next to her, his hands covered in her blood and he was crying over her.

"What happened?!" I almost shrieked.

"She was going to the bathroom and she fell I guess. I don't know what happened," he said noticing I was there.

"Carlisle! Dad! Dad! Come help Bella!" I yelled, turning around. Then I heard a snicker from behind me, I turned around, but Bella was still on the floor, bleeding like a maniac and Emmett was crying over her.

Dad came rushing in the bathroom, wide eyed, "What happened?" then mom came in.

Mom gasped and ran to Bella, touching her forehead, then bringing some of the blood to her nose, mom stood up and calmly walked over to dad, and whispered something into his ear.

"Emmett, Bella. Come with me," was all he said.

I turned around and found Emmett smiling his wicked smile and a bloody Bella getting to her feet, "What! You guys were playing a joke on me?!" I yelled at them.

"Children please come with me," dad waved at them and they followed him into the hallway, then he stuck his head back into the room, "Esme don't clean anything, Emmett and Bella will," then he was gone.

* * *

Emmett's POV

"Hey, Bella, you up to a little prank?" I whispered, rubbing my hands together.

"Sure, on Alice?" she asked, putting down her controller.

"Yep, come on lets get some blood," I stood up and helped Bella up too. I told her my revenge plan and she headed to the bathroom, that's where the plan was going to take place, and I silently crept stairs and into my room. I ran to my dresser and took out my fake blood that I used for Halloween last year, thank god I didn't use it all. Mom bought like 3 buckets of blood for me and I only ended up using 1, I took the blood buckets and tip toed my way back down the stairs.

I went into the bathroom and Bella was sitting on the toilet seat waiting for me, "Alright Bella, rub some of this on your body and lay down on the floor like you fell," I instructed her.

"Okay, but this stuff does come off, right?" she asked taking a handful of the red stuff and splashed in onto her leg. Jake was looking at her worried, _Can dogs look worried? _Bella saw her dog and reassured him, "Aww, come on Jake. Play along, please, I'm not going to die on you," she said. She rolled her eyes as she patted his head and left a trail of blood.

"Yep, looks like blood, but comes off like play dough," by the time I was finished talking she had already put blood on her entire body, I laid her down carefully and positioned her so she looked like he had tripped on the toilet.

Then I grabbed some of the blood and dripped it on the wall and on the shower door. I heard a crack from the other room and I poured some water over my face so it looked I was crying, "Bella, look dead," I said as I sat down on my knees.

"Sure thing, boss," she laughed and then turned her face to the side, she had a peaceful yet dead look on her face, as if she were sleeping and had a nightmare.

Right on cue Alice came through the door, "What happened?!" she said in a bewildered voice.

"She was going to the bathroom and she fell I guess. I don't know what happened," I told her, my voice sounding as if I was really crying.

Alice turned around and yelled, Bella laughed a little, but got her face back into positing when Alice turned her head again to face us. "Carlisle! Dad! Dad! Come help Bella!" _Crap._

"What happened?" Dad said, his eyes growing wide with every second he looked at Bella. Then mom came in and ran to Bella, I don't know why mom did this, but she took some of the fake vampire blood and spelt it. She looked up and me and I made the tiniest movement with my right eye, a wink. Then she got up and whispered something into dads ear.

"Emmett, Bella. Come with me," dads calm voice was unexpected, maybe he wasn't expecting anything like that to come from Bella. I got up and helped bloody Bella up to her feet.

"What! You guys were playing a joke on me?!" she yelled, but I held back a laugh not wanting dad to get in a bad mood.

"Children please come with me," dad told us and we followed him into the hall way, then dad said something to mom.

We walked into dads room and stood up in the middle of the room, "Someone care to explain," dad said crossing his hands across his chested.

"I..." Bella was about to take the blame, but I stopped her.

"Well, it all started a couple hours ago..." I told dad that Alice had given my Bratz collection away to the River People and how I wanted to get back at her for doing that, "Then I asked Bella to help me and then she agreed, so I got some blood, put some of it in the bathroom and on Bella and buala! My revenge," I finished.

"Bella? I that true?" he said looking at her.

"Yes, sir. But Alice was bored and she needed something to do... so she gave the dolls to the hobos. Then I was the one who told Em that his dolls were missing, then this whole thing started," She explained.

"I'm "dad" now Bella, Please call me dad,"

"Sure thing Dad!" she smiled.

"Well, I'm not letting this go, I'm going to call Mr. Mason and tell him he's going to take you to the hospital with him tomorrow, since I can't take I'm going to be very busy myself. Agreed?" He said looking at me then at Bella.

"Yes, dad," Me and Bella said in unison.

"Alright get to bed, your going to leave early tomorrow,"

"Okay," I said.

"I get the blue controller!" Bella almost yelled and wobbled as fast as her crutches could take her.

Dad chuckled at her enthusuansum and I ran after her, "No fair!"

* * *

There you go chapter 12, like I said nothing really happens in this chapter, just Bella and Emmett screwing around. The next chapter will be up either tomorrow or the day after that.

OH! The the fan-fiction I was talking about! Well here's the summary: I was making my way up the trail when I heard it. I roar of an angered bear, I turned around and saw the monstrous creature standing a few feet away, coming for me. Then I attacked. (Basically, this is like a detailed version of how Emmett turned into a Vampire!) I put up a poll: should I make this a one-shot? or like a couple of chapter(less then 5)? But I won't post till I have at least 100 reviews, give or take a review.

Thanks for reading this story and sticking to it, ily!

Review please!


	13. Jake

Hi, everybody! I dont really have anything to say here...But I'll say some stuff at the end of the chapter... Well, um, chapter 13!

Recap:

_"Well, I'm not letting this go, I'm going to call Mr. Mason and tell him he's going to take you to the hospital with him tomorrow, since I can't take I'm going to be very busy myself. Agreed?" He said looking at me then at Bella._

_"Yes, dad," Me and Bella said in unison._

_"Alright get to bed, your going to leave early tomorrow,"_

_"Okay," I said._

_"I get the blue controller!" Bella almost yelled and wobbled as fast as her crutches could take her._

_Dad chuckled at her enthusiasm and I ran after her, "No fair!"_

* * *

"Jake"

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

Dad told my to set my alarm at 5:30 a.m. so I could have tome to dress and get settled for our little punishment at Dr. Mason's hospital. He had called Edward's dad yesterday night and Mr. Mason agreed eager to have something to do.

My alarm blasted through the room, sending "That's What You Get" by _Paramore _around the room.

"Bella! Turn that off! You know Saturday is my sleep till Sunday day!" Alice grumbled into her pillow. I laughed and pressed the SNOOZE button. I jumped out of bed and wobbled my way into the closet.

I decided to wear something comfortable, so I chose my black Bite me t-shirt and some khaki Capri. I wore me hair in a tight pony tail and hide it under a white cap.

I tip-toed my way to the door and called Emmett, in a low voice but loud enough for him to hear me.

"Yo," he said turning he corner and into my hall way. He was dressed in a similar fashion as me, he had a purple t-shirt that had 'single' printed on the front and some lose fitting jeans.

"Can I borrow those black and white Nike Air's you got? You know the ones white the zebra print?"

"Bella, I'll let you use them, but oh so help me, if you get one mark on them. I'll make you buy me some new ones," she warned.

"I swear I'll protect your shoes with my life," I crossed my heart.

"Kay, I'll get em'," he said and ran up the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and found Carlisle standing by the counter, drinking some coffee.

"Good morning, dad." I said going over to him and kissing his cheek.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you?"

"Ehh," I shrugged, "Kinda bummed to have to spend my Saturday in a hospital. I had enough of them when I broke my arm…and the leg incident," I mumbled that last part.

He chuckled, "We'll be able to remove the cast in a couple of weeks, and for your arm, lass then two," _Yes! I'm getting these braces of in less then a month!_

"That's great!" I smiled, I was getting annoyed with these things. Emmett came down the stairs at that moment carrying the Nike's I requested and some video games.

"Here you go, Bella," he handed me the shoe, since I would only wear one.

"Thanks bro," I slipped on the sneaker easily, not having to untie the laces.

"No prob,"

"Hey, Emmett, your ride should be here any moment now," he took a sip of his coffee, "So get everything you need,"

Not ten seconds after he said that someone honked outside.

"Uh, Emmett can you get my iPod and my DS Lite?"

"Sure thing, anything for my crippled sister," he laughed. I hated when he called me crippled. I felt well…_crippled_.

I looked out the window in the living room and sure enough there was a shiny gray Volvo waiting for us patiently in the driveway.

"I call shot gun!" Emmett practically busted though the doors, I calmly walked to the car, not wanting to look like a fool, and Carlisle followed.

I jumped into the backseat and was surprised when I found Edward sleeping on the other side of the car.

"Thanks again for taking the kids with you," Carlisle whispered after seeing Edward.

"No problem, I'll have them home before dinner," Mr. Mason promised.

"Alright be safe, Emmett watch over Bella,"

"Sure thing, I'll take Jake's place and be her body guard for the day," he laughed.

Dad chuckled, "Have fun,"

"Not likely," I muttered under my breath.

"Bye!" Dad hit the hood of the car softly, signaling that we could go.

"Bella, bet I could beat you at racing," he said when we pulled from the driveway and onto the highway; he waved my game system in front of me.

"You're on!" I grabbed it from him, but I think I spoke to loudly because Edward woke up, startled and Emmett noticed.

"Hey, Sleepin' Beauty!" I rolled my eyes,

"Hey, Em," he said and they did "The Shake" then he turned to me, "Good morning Bella," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Hi, sleepy head. Me and Emmett were about to play, you in?" I asked shaking the game at him.

"No I rather watch," he smiled and scooted closer to me, then he was right next me. I would feel his warm breath on my neck as I turned the video game on and started to vs. Emmett.

"You're really good," he whispered into my ear, which caused me to stop breathing for that second. I blushed, and he laughed.

When Edward told us we were nearly to the hospital Emmett decided to make the our little game interesting, "The next round, who ever loses in last place has to roll on the hospital floor and do some somber sults , and has to sing "Mission Impossible" at the top of their lungs that, or you flash a patient. Got it? You have to play too, Edward,"

I heard Edward gulp as Emmett passed him a DS. We were all versing each other in one race_, I have to win this, and I would so look like a moron if I actually rolled on the ground._

And the game began, I was off to a good start, I was just in front of the guys. As I was turning a corner in the game, Edward bumped his elbow into my shoulder, which made my car veer of course. _What?! I'm in last?!_

"You better watch yourself Eddie, cuz you'll end up looking like an idiot," I threatened and smiled at him, but he just laughed.

I got back on course and I bumped into Edward's car, so now I was in second, with Emmett's car right in font. _What can I do to distract him? I got it!_

I leaned forward and rested me head on the passenger's seat, and then I started to tickle him right in the gut, lucky for me, his shirt wasn't to think and he immediately started to laugh out loud. I quickly sped up in front of him and Edward saw the opportunity and went around him.

"That is so not fair!" he argued.

"Didn't say anything against cheating!" I said finishing the race in 1st place and Edward in 2nd.

"So... are you gunna flash or sing? Oh, when are you gunna do the stunt? When we first get there? Or are you gunna wait till we leave?" I teased him and Edward laughed.

"Funny," he muttered under her breath, then he added more loudly, "I was so close to winning, Bella! If you didn't do that stunt just now Edward would had to roll around! I thought I was you brother! I thought you loved me!" he yelled, forcing himself not to smile.

"Aww, sorry man, Edward nudged me. I gotta get him back," I glared at him from the corner of my eye, and instead of looking scared he had an amused smile in his face, which annoyed me, "Big time!"

"Oh, I'm so in!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

"So we're cool, then?" I asked, wooried he still might be mad at me.

"Yeah, sure,"

"Yes!" I turned to Edward, "You better watch yourself, Edward Mason, cuz I will get you," I hissed so only he could hear it.

Just then Mr. Mason parked in a spot right in front of the hospital and said, "All right kids, out of the car!" we filed out one-by-one and followed Mr. Mason into the hospital.

He walked up to one of the nurses and said something to her, she turned her head to face us, "Hello, kids, I Nurse Jessica. I'll be taking you down to the children's part of the hospital for your punishment," she grinned.

"Ha Ha," I muttered.

"Edward will be accompanying the two of you as well," Edwards dad informed us.

"Whoop-di-do," Emmett whispered to me, finally realizing we were here for punishment. The nurse helped us to the children's sanctuary.

"Okay, here we are. Now all you have to do is stay in this room," she smiled.

"Alright! Lets get this over with," Emmett told me, rubbing his hands together as if washing them.

"Okay,"

"I'll be back in four hours, take care," Nurse Jessica said and started to walk down the hall.

We entered the room then, I was awestruck, the walls had a mirage of a beautiful meadow. The trees looked as if the leaves on them were going to spin off the walls and into the room, there was a light on the ceiling covered in a big bubbled, the sun, I suppose, that lite the room with a peaceful glow, there were beds going all along the walls, and some toys in the middle pf the room.

Then we saw the kids in the room turn their head and run torwards us.

"Edward!" Some of them yelled some, "You're back!" they all hugged Edward, all of them with love on their faces.

"Hello, everyone! We have some guests today, let me introduce them," he told them, "This is Bella," he said placing a hand on my shoulder, "And this is Emmett," Edward told them patting his arm.

"Hello Bella! Hello Emmett!" they all said together.

"Hi, everybody!" I smiled.

"Hey, little people!" Emmett laughed.

One of the kids stepped up and tugged on Emmett's pants, "We aren't little people," he shook his head, "We're kids." he explained. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Emmett said bending down.

"It's Okay. Lets go play over there," He pointed a little finger to the toys and dragged Emmett to them, the rest of the kids right behind him. But one little boy stayed behind, sitting on the ground.

"Hey there, little one. Is anything wrong?" I asked sitting down next to him. The little boy had black, glossy hair, that went to his shoulders pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was russet colored, flawless, his eyes were dark, set deep above his chubby cheeks. Altogether, a very cute face.

They boy looked up at me and gave me a smiled, "No, I just can't play with everyone else," he said clapping his hands on his lap.

"And why not?"

"Cuase my leg is broke," he looked down at his cast covered leg and frowned.

"Ah, me too!" I smiled, "My leg is broken, too!"

"Really? What happened?" he asked staring at my leg.

"Well, I was running and I fell," I didn't find it necessary to tell a six year old boy that I was actually running away from the murderer that had killed my mom and was after me.

"Oh. Me too."

"Wow, we have a lot in common. Do you want to be friends?" I asked, and the boys face lite up.

"Really?!"

"Of course. What's you name?"

"Jacob, but you can call me Jake," He explained.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Jake. I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella," I smiled, "I have a fog named Jake, too."

"You do?" he asked, his nose scrunching up.

"Yep, he's my best friend,"

"Can I be your best friend?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes!"

I talked to Jake for the next four hours, he was so easy to please. When ever he'd asked a question I would answer it and visa versa, I hadn't even noticed when Nurse Jessica entered the room.

"Time for lunch Bella, Emmett, and Edward," she announced.

"Aw, man! Do we really need to go?!" Emmett yelled form across the room, where he was playing hide-and-seek with the other kids.

"Yes, come on everyone, you too Bella," I was getting up when Jake took hold of my hand.

"Bella, will you promise you'll come back?" he asked worried.

"Of course, Buddy. I'll only be gone for a while," I said.

"Okay then, Bella!" then he got up and walked me to the door. I smiled at the attachment he had to me.

"Bye, Jake," I laughed.

When we got to the staff lounge, we bought some chips and sandwiches, I was eating my ham and cheese when Edward said, "Wow, Bella. I never saw Jake so alert to anyone, he's attached to you," he laughed.

"Really? We started to talk, it didn't seem like he was that type of person," I mumbled taking a bite out of my sandwich.

The rest of our lunch was filled with laughter and Emmett told us about how one of the little girls said 'I wanna marry you'. We returned to the room and immediately a bunch of kids dragged Emmett back to the toys. Jake was waving at me from one of the beds. I made my way to Jake bt I hit one of my crutches on the edge of the bed and I was falling back, but instead of the cold floor, I fell into warm strong hands.

"You Okay?" Edward asked, whispering in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Yeah, thanks," I mumbled when I found my voice.

"Bella! Be careful!" Jake yelled at me from his bed.

"I'm so sorry, Jake." I tried to get on the bed but it was to high up, and jumping was outta the question. The next thing I knew, two familiar arm grabbed my waist an rested my on top of the bed. My heart skipped a beat when I realized Edward had just lifted me.

"Thanks... again," I said, blushing.

"Bella! Your cheeks are red!" Jake told me, putting his hand on me cheek.

"I'm fine, Jake. Thanks," I smiled at his concern. Edward chuckled and walked over to Emmett, who was being wrestled to the ground.

"How was lunch?" he asked.

After about two hours and talking I remembered Emmett had to rool on the floor, "Jake, I'll be right back. I need to talk to Emmett,"

"Okay," I slide off the bed and walked over to Emmett and reminded him of what he had to do. He just nodded and smiled.

"Hey, everyone! Emmett wants to show you something, go sit down on the carpet and watch him," Edward ordered. They all ran to the colorful carpet,eager to see what Emmett was about to do.

It was hilarious! I had to record him, Emmett hide behind one of the toy cars and did a ground somersault and started to hum loudly to himself. He had the whole room filled with laughter in no time at all. Then his little stunt was over and we gave him a round of applause and went back to what we were doing before.

It was so easy to talk to Jake, to make him laugh. I spent the rest of the day playing around with him, either playing gold fish or just talking about something random, like our favorite cartoons. Then Dr. Mason came around and told us it was time to go.

"Bella, when can you come back again?" he asked, frowning.

"I don't know buddy, but when ever I can, I'll come down and see you, Okay?" I told him, getting up.

"Yeah, come back soon," he smiled.

"Yes, sir!" I said, saluting him and when I go to the door.

It was six thirty when we left the hospital, and it was raining cows and horses outside, Mr. Mason said he needed to go home and drop Edward off. When we got his house, the rain had gotten worse, it was going to be impossible to see through the rain. Then he announced thatwe had to stay the night.

* * *

Yes, they are spending the night at Edward house. Sorry, I said I was going to update yesterday, but my sister wouldn't let me use her lap top, so that's why I'm updating at three in the morning, lol.

Yet another chapter, and you guys are so close to getting to 100 reviews! I'm so happy! Remember the more reviews I get the faster you get another fan-fiction. And talking about fan-fictions, I published a new one called, "Unseen Love" check it out?

Thanks a lot!

Ily =]


	14. Sleep Over

Hello everyone, here's another chapter for you guys, this story is so close to getting 100 reviews! I'm so happy!

Recap:

_It was so easy to talk to Jake, to make him laugh. I spent the rest of the day playing around with him, either playing gold fish or just talking about something random, like our favorite cartoons. Then Dr. Mason came around and told us it was time to go._

_"Bella, when can you come back again?" he asked, frowning._

_"I don't know buddy, but when ever I can, I'll come down and see you, Okay?" I told him, getting up._

_"Yeah, come back soon," he smiled._

_"Yes, sir!" I said, saluting him and when I go to the door._

_It was six thirty when we left the hospital, and it was raining cows and horses outside, Mr. Mason said he needed to go home and drop Edward off. When we got his house, the rain had gotten worse, it was going to be impossible to see through the rain. Then he announced that we had to stay the night._

* * *

"Sleep-Over"

Chapter 14

Carlisle's POV

"Hello?" I asked when I picked up my cell phone.

"Hello, Carlisle. It's Mason,"

"Oh, hey. Is there anything the matter?" I asked worried that someone had gotten hurt.

"Well, I just got off my shift and I was going home to drop off Ed, when it started to rain like there was no tomorrow." he started.

"Will you be able to drop off the kids?" I asked, concerned.

"That's why I was calling; will it be possible that Bella and Emmett stay the night? I'll drop them off early morning,"

"No problem, I don't want them to get harmed or anything on the way home," I approved.

"Okay, then I'll be there seven O'clock sharp."

"Alright, bye,"

"See ya," I hung up the phone and walked into the living room where Alice and Esme were watching something on TV.

"Well, Ed's dad just called," I said sitting down next to my beautiful wive.

"Is something wrong?" Esme asked, her eye brows turning downward.

"No, it's pouring hard over there and he didn't want to drive in the dark and try to see through the heavy rain, the kids are sleeping over,"

"Aww! Bella and Emmett are having a sleep over?" Alice whined, turning to look at me.

"Yes, they'll be home tomorrow morning,"

"We'll then, it's a good time to share some places I found would be good to vacation at." Alice beamed.

"What did you find?" I was curious of what Alice thought was a suitable vacation spot.

"We'll I thought about it, and it came down to two choices: The Bahamas or Cancun," she smiled.

"What activities are there in Cancun?" Esme asked.

"There's snorkeling, hiking, dances, fishing, beaches," she said, listing them using her fingers.

"What about The Bahamas?"

"They're pretty much the same, but I think that Cancun is better,"

"Why?" Esme asked, smiling at our daughter.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I think Bella would like Cancun better,"

I thought about it for a couple of minutes, Cancun, Mexico did sound like a heavenly, and Bella would love it there, "So, Cancun it is," I smiled.

"Yay!" Alice clapped and Esme giggled.

"When are we going?" Alice asked.

"Well, I have a week off, and I can use it whenever I like, how about Monday?" I suggested.

"In two days?!" Esme asked.

"Sure, we all need this vacation,"

"Awesome!" Alice squealed.

**Edward's POV**

"They're staying over?" I repeated my dad's words.

"Yeah, I don't want to crash on the way to their house," Dad said as we walked into our house.

"Hello, honey!" Mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Hi, sweetie," dad called, "Bella and Emmett are staying for the night,"

"Okay,"

"Where will they sleep?" Mom asked, coming out of the kitchen and towards us.

"Well the quest room is open," dad suggested, "There's two beds, they'll fit fine. Right?" he turned to Emmett and Bella.

"No prob, Mr. M." Emmett grinned.

"Edward, can you show them were the room is?"

"Sure,"

I led them down the large hallway and then turned a corner, I waited for them, they were admiring the paintings on the walls and the other furniture. I stopped right in front of their room, and Emmett almost busted through the door, "Whoa!" he yelled running over to a bed.

Then Bella came through the door, I smelled her pleasant scent as she passed me, and entered the room, "Whoa!" she said under her breath, I smiled.

"That's what I said!" Emmett said jumping onto the available sofa and turned on the TV.

"Check this out, Bella. It's a 42' plasma screen!"

"Cool! Save me a spot!" She said enthusiastically, and made her way to the beige furniture.

"Give me the control," she ordered, sticking her hand out, towards Emmett. And what surprised me was that he obeyed, he gently placed the remote into her warm palm.

I walked over to them and told them, "We'll have dinner in about an hour, Okay?"

"Thank God! I'm hungry!" Emmett and Bella both said. I laughed.

"Need anything Emmett?" I asked, being polite.

"Do you have some video games?"

"Yep, let me get them," I walked over to the TV and picked up a small, black control and pressed the 'OPEN' button. The space between the TV and my collection of CDs opened, revealing the X-Box System and my games. I looked over at Bella and her eyes were wide with suprise, I chuckled to myself.

"Wow! You have a Wii, what games?"

"I have _Guitar Hero 2,_" I said walked over to the games.

"Awesome, plug it in and lets play! Me VS. Edward, then the winner plays Bella! Bella's beast at this game!" he practically squealed, and stood up. He looked over at Bella, who just blushed.

I started the game and we played on the hard level, and I hate to admit it, but Emmett was pretty good. But not good enough, I beat him by around five hundred points.

"Bella you're up," Emmett passed the guitar to her, and sulked his way to the couch.

Bella leaned against the side of the sofa and started to strum, "Do you mind if we do Expert?" she asked. _Expert?! She can play Expert?_

"No problem," I told her, changing the level. _I'm so going to make a fool of myself, and in front of her!_

The song started and thankfully I wasn't attacked my notes, but it started to get harder. Bella kept up, no problem, swaying her body to the rythem of the song, making me more nervous. I stumbled on some of the keys and that set Bella in the lead.

"Alright Bella! Kick Edward's ass!" Emmett cheered her on.

"That's what I'm planning on doing," she said, flashing me a smile. I gulped, she heard me and laughed.

Then the song ended, I failed...miserably. Bella had three thousand more points then me. She was entering her initials in the high scores when I asked, "How did you learn how to play like that? Your good." I complimented.

"Told you Bella was beast," Emmett said, nodding his head up and down.

"Well, Emmett got me hooked on this game. I used to only go to his house to play it," she laughed, "But then he got mad when every song had my initials for the highest score, then he band me from playing it,"

"It's so true," Emmett agreed, "Once I had to carry her home, she kept kicking me, she actually bite me! Can you believe that?" _Lucky._ I looked over at Bella and I could her cheeks warming up.

"Did I say I was sorry?" she asked.

"Only like a hundred times!" he laughed.

"Okay," she smiled.

"Kids time for dinner!" mom hollered from the kitchen.

"Come on I'm starving!" Bella laughed, picking up her crutches.

Emmett ran for the door and I could here him down the hall. Bella shook her head and smiled, making her way to the door, I was right behind her when she tripped over her own feet, she let out a small sqeal before I cought her, again.

"Thanks twice today, Bella. Be careful." I whispered into her ear.

"S-sorry," she stuttered, standing up. _Did she studder becuase of me?! Wow!_

Dinner was quick, we had grilled cheese with tomato soup, and some lemonade. Bella ate two sandwiches, and Emmett, well, I lost count after four. When we finished eating we headed back to the room to watch some TV.

Bella sat in between Emmett and me, close enough for me to feel the warmth rolling off of her body, she started to text some one. I felt a sudden argue of jealousy if she was talking with a guy. _Why am I jealous?_

"Who you textin'?" Emmett asked looking over her shoulder.

"Ugh, Alice. She wants to know what I'm doing," she roller her eyes.

"Oh." he said and turned his attention back to the television. I was relieved when Emmett asked who she was texting, it would have been wierd if I asked, but then again, it wasn't none of my business.

It was about 12 O'clock when and Bella fell asleep on the couch, snoring slighty, and mummbling some stuff about random things.

"Yo, Ed. Can you carry her to the bed? I'm beat." Emmett asked, yawning, and stretching his body.

"Uh... I ...Sure," I said, looking down at Bella's peaceful face.

"Thanks, I'm gunna take a dump, be right back," he said standing up and walked out of the room.

I carefully slipped one of my hands under her legs and the other behind her back, I lifted her up no problem. I sucked in a deep breath, taking in her sweet smell and carried her to the bed, careful not to wake her up. I gently set her on the bed and pulled her shoes off, then covered her body. Then I caught my breath, "Edward," she mumbled in her sleep. I smiled from ear to ear, _She's dreaming of me. _

Just then Emmett came through the door and jumped onto his bed, "Night, man," he said, pulling the covers over his head.

"Night, Em," then I whispered, "Night, Bella," low so Emmett wouldn't hear.

"Night, Edward," she smiled, then turned her body.

I left the room with the goofiest smile on my face.

* * *

*Insert group Aww Here* I loved this chapter, Bella and Edward are so cute. Did you think this chapter was cute? Monstrous? Please tell me, and you guys are real close to getting the other fan-fic, all you need to do is review.

BYE!!! =]


	15. In the Nude

_I carefully slipped one of my hands under her legs and the other behind her back, I lifted her up no problem. I sucked in a deep breath, taking in her sweet smell and carried her to the bed, careful not to wake her up. I gently set her on the bed and pulled her shoes off, then covered her body. Then I caught my breath, "Edward," she mumbled in her sleep. I smiled from ear to ear, She's dreaming of me. _

_Just then Emmett came through the door and jumped onto his bed, "Night, man," he said, pulling the covers over his head._

_"Night, Em," then I whispered, "Night, Bella," low so Emmett wouldn't hear._

_"Night, Edward," she smiled, then turned her body._

_I left the room with the goofiest smile on my face._

* * *

"In the Nude"

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

"Bella, get up," I heard someone whisper.

"I don't feel like it," I groaned, keeping my eyes shut.

"We have to go! Now get up!" Emmett half yelled at me when I refused to get off the comfy bed.

"Why are you yelling at me!" I whimpered, rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry, Mr. Mason is driving us home and we need to get up," he said, grabbing my shoulder and shaking me.

"Okay, okay. Stop shaking me, I'm going to throw up on you!" I threatened, swinging my legs over the end of the bed and getting up.

"Finally!" I saw Emmett throw his hands in the air.

"What time is it?" I asked, curiously looking out a window in the fancy room, it was still dark.

"5:15 A.M. More or less," he shrugged.

"What?! Ugh, I'm tired," I yawned.

He rolled his eyes, "He said when we were ready to go to the kitchen. He'll be waiting,"

"Well, lets get this show on the road then," I mumbled grabbing my shoes, "Wait, how did I get on the bed? Didn't I fall asleep on the couch?"

"Yeah, then I told Edward to take you to the bed," he explained, I blushed instantly, thinking of Edward carrying my to bed and watching me sleep. _Oh, no! What if I said something totally embarrassing when I was asleep?! Ahhh!_

"Oh," was all I could manage to say.

"Come on lets go," he said passing me my crutches and walking to the door.

"Okay,"

We walked to the kitchen and attacked by the most delicious smell, Mrs. Mason was making pancakes.

"I love pancakes," I half squealed and ran to take a seat in a chair. Emmett laughed and Mrs. M joined in.

"Hello children, how are you this morning?" she asked cheerfully asked.

"Fine," Emmett answered.

"Good, now eat these pancakes and then Edward's dad will drive you home," she said as she placed a huge stake of pancakes in front of us. I took three and Emmett ate, well, the rest basically.

Mr. Mason walked in the kitchen right on time, we were just finishing off the last of our breakfast and placing the dishes in the sink, "You kids ready?" he asked, picking up some keys from the island.

"Yep," I walked towards the door, Emmett and Mr. M right behind me, but the both of them beat me to the car. The ride home was longer then the ride here, I wonder why. We managed to get to Carlisle's house by 7:15, when we got there Alice attacked us with questions, like what we did, or if it was exciting. Well I would of said it was heart stopping every time Edward caught me before I fell of when ever he whispered into my ear, but I didn't say that.

Instead of answering all her questions I headed off to our room and fell on our bed, still sleepy from waking up so early, and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Sunday passed by quickly, we had stayed home with Carlisle, since he said he had the day off, we played board games and cards, it was fun to act like a family and spend time together. And then like that it was 12:15 P.M. and it was time to head off to sleep, I snuggled up to my blankets and fell asleep, once again, peacefully and dreamless.

**Monday Morning**

"Bella! Bella! Wake up! I have a surprise for you! Wake up, Bella!" a giddy voice shouted at me.

"Huh? What? Where's the fire?" I mumbled, as I scrambled off the bed and off to my feet.

"There's no fire, silly!"

"Well, then I'm going to sleep again," I started to climb back into bed when she stopped me.

"No! The family and me want to tell you something! Come on, lets go to the living room! Their waiting!" ans with that said, she dragged me through the hallway and into the living room, Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett were waiting patiently on a couch. I looked over at Emmett, who just shrugged and probably had the same face as me.

Alice led to the empty love seat next to Emmett and skipped back to her parents. Me and Emmett shared a confused looked before we turned and started at our jumpy sister and excited parents.

"Hello, Bella. How are you?" Mom asked, she tried to suppress a smile that was tugging at the end of her lips.

"Good?" It come out sounding like a question.

"That's good, that's good," Dad replied, bobbing his head up and down.

"Ugh! I can't hold it in any more! Bella, we're taking you on vacation! You too, Emmett!" she said standing up and running towards us.

"She kept quiet longer than I'd expected," mom murmured to dad, who chuckled.

"What?? I asked confused.

"We're going on vacation?! Where?!" Emmett asked, now he was jumping around like his giddy sister.

"Alice thought of the idea, she says it's something you need. So we planned a vacation, and we're going to..." me and Emmett leaned closer to dad, trying to hear his answer.

"Cancun!" Alice squealed.

"Awesome!" Emmett gave me a high five.

"You guys don't need to do this for me, I don't want to be a burden," I said, but inside I was smiling and excited about the idea.

"You're not a burden! And, we all need this to relax and get away from all the stressing things," Esme said walking over to me and giving me a tight hug, then she kissed my hair.

"When are we leaving then?"

"Today... in about three hours," answered Carlisle nonchalantly.

"What? Dont we need to pack?!" I said, I wouldn't be about to pack in a couple of minutes.

"Alice already packed both of your suitcase," Esme rubbed my shoulder, calming me down.

"Eww! She touched my underwear?!" Emmett whined.

"You owe me, you know?" she said, sticking her hands out in front of her as if they were smelly.

"Come on, the things are already in the car, we need to get to the airport so we can check in and get to the plain on time," Dad stood up and walked towards the door. We all walked to the huge jeep and climbed inside, dad and mom were having their own conversation, while me Alice and Emmett were talking about some of the things at Cancun.

Alice explained all the details and we decided where to go and what to do first, go to the beach. We arrived at the airport and gave our bags to the bellboy, who showed us the way to get our tickets, when we passed the metal detecter thing we made our way to a little restaurant and ate breakfast, seeing how our flight wasn't until an hour and a half.

We jumped into our first class seats and watched the movie they were playing, but it got boring.

Then Alice asked asked mindlessly, "So, how do you pronounce it? You know the shoes, "Nike"? If it's pronounced Nike, then why don't they spell it, Nikie? Or with an accent mark over the "E"?" she said, playing with my fingers.

"Are you serious?" Emmett asked, turning around to face her.

"There's no accent mark over the "E" cuz it isn't Spanish, duh!" I explained to her.

"Oh," she said, and we were back to being silent once again.

Emmett sighed loudly, earning him some "shush"es from the people around us, so we decided to play one-on-one. Emmett's idea. He said who ever lost had to go to the beach and run around naked, I thought it was hilarious, but Alice was bugged eyed. She didn't back down from the challenge though, that's Alice, stubborn.

I won. No suprise to me, but what really got me cracking up, was that Alice beat Emmett! She totally kicked his ass! Me and Alice were on the floor, rolling, from the look on his face and the fact that he was going to streak in front of the unsuspecting Mexican villagers. This was going to be an interesting trip.

We made a pit stop in Monterrey, then we boarded onto a smaller plane. We reached Cancun not more then an hour later, and it was beautiful, for an airport, I mean. The walls were like a cementy type thing, but it looked like sand. There was like palm leaves in the top of the roof and it looked like that was the ceiling, gosh it was beautiful.

We got our bags and climbed into a taxi, which took us to our hotel, "Fiesta Americana Grand Coral Beach", which was on the calm northern side of Punta Cancun. It was breathtaking, the hotel was HUGE!!!! It was a calming yellow color on the outside, it looked dull compared with the intense beauty of the ocean, which was less then 500 ft away from the actual entrance of the hotel. The inside was more amazing, we were surrounded by mariachi music and people were all around. Basically the whole lobby was made from marble, and it had an old fancy and classy look to it.

We checked in and a bellboy helped us to our room on the 12 floor, thank God they had elevators. We all gasped when we stepped into our suite, the bellboy chuckled at our reaction, but who could help it? The floors were marble, much like the one in the lobby, the walls were a creamy white with beige going around the corners, the bed was huge and there was some dressers there was gleaming from the light that was coming from through the glass doors.

I walked over to the glowing double doors, Alice and Emmett beside me, I opened the doors and stepped out into the porch, taking in the amazing scenery. You could see the huge pools and the palm tress that we had passed coming into the hotel. But what caught my attention was not the people splashing around, but the ocean, just a few feet away from me. It was a healthy green-ish blue color and you could see the fish swimming around in it.

When we pulled our vision from the beach, we explored the rest of the suite, and let me tell you, the bathroom was hugmungus! It had a jacuzi with bubbles in it, already prepared to bathe in, the _other_ side of the bathroom had a shower and two sinks that were separated my creamy marble and the wall in front of them were mirror that went from wall to wall.

Then Esme and Carlisle told us we would have our own suite, while they were in theirs. We unpacked and got settled for the week we were going to spend here, then we changed into our bathing suits, Alice wore a two-piece, solid red bathing suit, something you would expect a model to wear to a photo shoot, Emmett wore some trunks, and I had a blue polka-dot one piece with some shorts on. Mom and dad wore matching bathing suits, which I thought was very cute.

We walked down to the main floor, again, gasping at the beauty of everything, then we were outside. The pool was long, going from one end of the hotel to the other, we decide to go the middle of the pool so that plenty of people could see Emmett, in the nude. Alice, Emmett and Carlisle jumped into the pool, leaving me and Esme behind to take in the beaming sun.

"How do you like it?" Mom asked, laying back onto one of the beach chairs and put on her sunglasses.

"I love it, mom. You guys are too good to me," I told her truthfully.

She stood up and glaced at me, frowning, "Bella, you're a part of this family, for the rest of your life. So get used to it," By the time she was done talking, a smile spread across her beautiful aging face.

I smiled warmly at her and I watched my family play in the water. It was like three hours later when Alice started to laugh, Carlisle was shocked and Emmett was missing. I followed Alice and dads gaze and found a certain brother of mine in his birthday suit, being chased by one of the bartenders, I started to laugh me ass off and then Esme woke up.

"Oh, my," she muttered, looking at her only son and blocked her eyes.

Once the bartender caught him, he tugged him towards us.

"Does this boy belong to you, ma'am?" he asked politely to Esme.

"Yes," she said, embarrassment coloring her tone.

"I suppose you know, once someone gets drunk and runs around naked, they are not able to come back to the pools?" _He though Emmett was drunk?! _That was it, I fell to the ground, crying from the scene in front of me. Emmett looked at me with a cocky smile, he didn't even look embaressed! Ah, that's why I love my brother dearly.

Then dad came up to me and helped me up, "Is there something wrong here?" he asked the bartender.

"Yes, your son was butt-naked and running around the pool. He's banded from coming back here," I couldn't stop laughing, the guys accent was making everything he said funnier.

"That will be no problem, sir. Thank you," he nodded his head.

"Go back to the room and watch some TV, son," he said. Emmett was about to complain, but shout his mouth. Alice threw him his shorts and put them on, then walked into the building with a smile planted on his face.

"Well, that was odd," Dad muttered then called Alice to come to us. We were going to dinner.

Emmett was already changed into some shorts and a t-shirt when we got to our room, Alice and me got dressed in a hurry, since we were hungry. Dad ked us to a fancy restaurant across the street. Like the hotel, the restaurant was breathtaking. The floors were checkered colored, marble, the tables were round with white cloths covering it, going off the edge and ending a couple inches form the floor.

Esme and Carlisle ordered separate tables, I guess they didn't want to be recognized as being the parents of "The crazy naked kid" People already were giving him nicknames. The dinner was wonderful, even though I didn't know what I as eating, Emmett had some fish, Alice some tacos, but some fancy ones, not the one they give out at school. We left about an hour and a half later, it was still early so we decide to walk on the peir. It was captivating, the stars up in the sky and the relaxing sound of the ocean waves coming and going. There was some mariachi singers on one side of the board walk and Alice thought it was funny to go up them start singing with them. Now she had a nick name ,"The Singing midget" I thought that one was funny.

It was getting late and we headed back to the hotel, I bathed first, in the huge jacuzi. I gently dropped my body into the warm water and wet my hair. I rested my back agensted the side and closed my eyes. I was exhuasted from everything that had happened today, we rode first class, I saw Emmett's balls, Alice and him got a nickname, we went to the fanciest restaurant in my life and he we had some fun at the baord walk.

I said my good-nights to everyone and headed for bed, the moment my head hit the soft pillows I fell asleep. This was going to be a crazy vacation.

* * *

Well? I think this was a good chapter, you? Is this the chapter that gets me 100 reviews? If it is I'll put up chapter one of my new fan-fic TODAY!!!!!!!!! Oh and the "Nike" thing, that really did happen, yesterday actaully, lol. Inside Joke.

I love your reviews, they made me happy.

BYE!!! =]


	16. Elementry Friend

Well, people said they liked the last chapter, so I decided to add another chapter when they'r on vacation. Hope you like this one. Sorry, it's kinda short. But I'll talk to y'all at the end of the chapter.

* * *

"Elementry Friend"

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

"Ahh, Alice! What are you doing?!" I asked when she started to drag me to the middle of the dance floor.

It had already been half a week that we've spent here and everyone knew us by name! We were always getting into trouble, that's why we got forced out of our hotel, now we're staying at "Dreams Cancun Resort & Spa", but that's what you get when you walk up to one of the managers of the hotel and tell them 'Hola! Yo am a gringo.' But I didn't think it was that offensive, but none the less, were were kicked out.

But in my opinion, the hotel we were in now was better then the last one, you see dolphines swimming if you look out the bedroom windows, and there are long pools, and a beach a couple meters away, like the last hotel.

"We're going to dance," her tone implying the words _of course. _

But when I was about to argue it was to late, everyone in the hotel started to chant our names and beat on the tables.

Emmett came by and did this weird stripper thing and slid his body down a poll, earning himself a round of applause and howling from the addience. Then at that moment the hotel manager walked up to Emmett and dispersed the forming group that was surrounding us.

We laughed and made our way to our suite, it was so relaxing here, I wish I could sty here and not return Forks, but life's not a fairytale.

My phone started to ring, sending 'Big Balls' by AC/DC through the room. I rolled my eyes.

Emmett had set all our ring tones to that song after the incident in the other hotel. _Note to self: change ringtone!!!_

"Hey," I said into my phone.

"Wanna go to the beach? I'm bored," I could hear his voice coming from the TV room.

"Ask Alice if she wants to come,"

Then I heard him scream out, "Alice! You wanna go to the beach with Bella and me?" _Wow! He's so lazy he doesn't even want to get up from the couch. _

"Duh!" she replied coming into my suite, "Come on!" she yelled at me after she left, bathing suit in-hand.

I wasn't going into the water because of the stupid brace, so I put on some white basketball shorts and a baby blue tank-top. I called Esme and Carlisle, seeing as how I thought they should know were we were going. They were having their own little separate vacation, leaving me, Alice and Emmett to go anywhere we wanted, although they still spent a good part of the day with us, as a family.

They gave us permission and we were off to the beach, the sun was just setting, but the light from the hotel alumina ted the beach so that we could see where we were going. Alice and Emmett raced into the water, I, on the other hand, sat myself on the soft grainy sand, wiggling my toes into the sand.

I looked up at my brother and sister, they were splashing around and having swimming races, our relationship as siblings had grown since they adopted me, if possible. It was so easy to talk to them and you knew that they had your back.

I was admiring my brother's childness when a hand tapped on my shoulder, I looked up surprised to see someone else was on the beach.

"Can I sit with you?" the deep voice asked, it sounded familiar.

"Uhh? Sure?" I said, looking into the sun.

"So…how's live?" The boy asked, I could see his skin was burned to a creamy brown from the sun and his hair was tied at the nap of his neck.

"Er," was all I could think of saying.

"Well, you haven't changed much, huh?" the boy asked, does he know me?

"What?" I said, slidding away from the dark form.

"Relaxe, it's Jake. Remember? Second grade?" he said, holding his hands in front of him.

"Jake? Jake?" I said tapping my finger to my temple, "Jacob Black?!" I said, realizing my elementry school friend was sitting beside me.

"You remember!" he said laughing.

"How long has it been? How are you?!" I asked still amazed he was sitting right next to me.

"It's been 6 years, I've been good, you?"

"Fine, just fine," I told him, lying, I was more then fine, I was great.

"Who are your friends?" he asked, pointing his chin in Alice's and Emmett's direction.

"Oh, those are my siblings," I imformed him. His eyes filled with confusion.

"Since when do you…?"

"About a month ago," I frowned, hopfully he didn't ask about it, and gratefully, he didn't.

"Cool, so have you liked it here? In Cancun?"

"Yeah. We got kicked outta our last hotel though, Emmett is very confident," I smiled, remembering that hilarious day.

"Was he the naked guy everyone talks about?" he looked like he was on the verge of cracking up.

"Yep, everyone here greets us whenever we enter a store or something, we're famous here,"

"You are! There are some signs in the hotels warning people to be alert to a big, musculy guy and a short, pixie-like girl,"

"Really?!" Wow. We're THAT recognized here!

"Yes, I saw them on the way here," he smiled.

"Cool, so where are you staying?" I asked, wondering where he was coming from.

"Oh, I moved here, like a month after you left," he said nodding his head.

"Wow, It must be amazing to live here. It's so beautiful," I mumbled, looking at the now blue-ish purple sky.

"Yeah," he said, as if he was thinking of something distant.

Then Alice and Emmett came splashing out of the dark water, running towards me, laughing.

"Who's your friend, Bella?" Emmett asked, folding his hands over his chest.

"Dad, this is Jake. I met him before I moved to Forks," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hi, Jake! I'm Alice and this is Emmett," She said waving her hand at Emmett.

"Hello, Alice," he smiled, "Emmett," he nodded his head.

"It's getting late, Bella. We're heading back to the suite to watch a movie or something," Emmett said, frowning at Jake.

"Ok," I said and held my hands out so he could take them and help me up, "I'll see you around," I smiled at him and walked with Alice and Emmett at my sides.

"Bye, Bella!" He called after me.

When we were in the saftey of the hotel lobby, I asked Emmett, "What was that about? Back at the beach?"

"What?" he said, confused.

"The 'Dad' pose,"

"I feel as a brother," he said, thinking about how to explain things, "I should protect you from anybody that looks harmful," he shrugged.

"And that's why I love ya, bro!" I said, hugging my big teddy bear of a brother.

"Aww, you guys are so sweet," Alice said, taking part in our little hugging fest.

"But, Jake is harmless, he wouldn't hurt a fly," _At least I think he would. _

"Yeah, but still," he said.

"Well, ok, you can protect me against the wild Jacob Black!" I siad, laughing, "Now lets go watch a movie!" I practically screamed.

Some people stuck there head out of their hotel suites, trying to find out who was responsible for all the comosion, "Desculpa," I said, smiling. My Spanish was getting better everyday, only because if we got in trouble with a manager or someone they could be so mad they would yell at us in spanish.

We walked into the big TV room and threw ourselves on the couch, Emmett flipped through channels when he suddenly stopped.

"Oh ma Gosh!" Alice squealed.

"It's Jeff Dunham!" I squealed along with Alice.

"Ugh! I didn't know they had _Comedy Central_ here!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

I loved this episode, it was the X-Mas special, even though it was 7 months until December.

_Achmed, the Dead Terroris _was singing his Christmas song:

"Oh, dashing through the sand, with a bomb strapped to my back. I've a nasty plannnnn! For X-Mas in Iraq!!!!

I got through check point A, but not through check point B, that's when I got in the ass by the U.S. Militaryyyyyy!!!!

Ohhh! Jingle Bombs! Jingle Bombs!Mine blew up you seeeee! Where are all the virgins that Binladin promised meeeeeeee?

Ohhh! I used to be a man, every time I cough, but thanks to Uncle Sam, my nuts keep falling ooooooooff!!!!

My bombing days are done! I need to find some work, perhapes it might be much safer as a convienent store night clerk!!!!

Ohhh! Jingle Bombs! Jingle Bombs! I think I just got swered! Don't laugh at me because I'm dead or I'll kill YOU!!!!

I KILL YOU!!!!"

By the time the song was done, me and Emmett were on the floor, rolling, with laughter, Alice on the couch trying to catch her breath.

"God! He's so funny!" I gasped between laughes.

"Uh, uh, I can't breath!" Alice said.

"Wow, get some control over yourself, Emmett," he tried to control his laughter.

We watched some more Jeff Dunham and peanut was hilarious, he was talking about a gay super hero when the someone knocked on the door.

Alice compassed her face and walked over to the door. I heard someone mumble something then she squealed. She came back with a bouquet of flowers.

"UH! Alice has a secret lover!" I hollered, looking at the beautiful mount of flowers she was holding.

"Ha Ha! The jokes on you, Bella! These are for you!" she walked over to me and handed me the roses.

"Really?" my nose scrunched up, "From who?"

"Jake,"

* * *

DonDonDon!!!! ~Insert really high girly screech HERE~

What will happen?! I dont know myself =[ **I've been having writers block and I can't think of anything.** That's why the chapter is so short =[  
But I wanted to update, its been a while.

**Can you guys suggest anything in my reviews? I would use the best idea OR idea's and put them into the story.  
**And I love Jeff Dunham!!!! He's so funny!!!!

Anyway, thanks for ALL the reviews that you guys have given me, I love them all!!!! =]

BYE!!! =]


	17. Fancy Houses

Like I told the people that reviewed yesterday, I'm posting today because I got like 20 reviews from people. Thanks to: twilightobessedfan101; alicecullen; twilightlover2012; shiny-silver-volvo-staker; -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-; for reviewing chapter 16. But special thanks to FRK921 for like reviewing ALL my chapters yesterday.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!! =]

{p.s. sorry for not doing the reap for the last chapter, my bad}

Recap:

_We watched some more Jeff Dunham and peanut was hilarious, he was talking about a gay super hero when the someone knocked on the door._

_Alice compassed her face and walked over to the door. I heard someone mumble something then she squealed. She came back with a bouquet of flowers._

_"UH! Alice has a secret lover!" I hollered, looking at the beautiful mount of flowers she was holding._

_"Ha Ha! The jokes on you, Bella! These are for you!" she walked over to me and handed me the roses._

_"Really?" my nose scrunched up, "From who?"_

_"Jake,"_

* * *

"Fancy Houses"

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

"Jake?" I repeated again, stunned.

"Yep," Alice said, bouncing on the couch in front of me.

"What?!" Emmett protested.

"Calm down, Em. I'm sure it's nothing," I reassured him, patting his shoulder.

"Does it have a card?"

"Um…" I looked around the bouquet but there was no note, "Nope."

"Good, I would've had to kick someone's ass," Emmett muttered under his breath, I frowned.

"You're not going to do anything to him, Em. He didn't do anything to me,"

"But I don't like him, he doesn't seem right," he shrugged, "And you said I could play body guard," he said grinning.

"Ugh, whatever, lets just watch some TV," I told him, shaking my head.

The rest of the night we watched _The Vida Lopez,_ it was a marathon of George Lopez episodes, and let me tell you it was hilarious! I loved the episode when George doesn't like the neighbors because they have a statue of a sleeping Mexican on his lawn. Yeah, George is awesome.

We went to sleep around 3 in the morning, I snuggled up into my warm. soft pillow and drifted of to sleep.

The next three days went by pretty quickly, Alice was on TV once, she was shopping in a small souvenir shop and she bought 1 of everything in the store! She paid like $450 and reporters were waiting outside the shop to ask her questions. But Emmett and me beat her bad, let me explain.

Carlisle and Esme said that they were going to the spa, but we already went the other day, so we were like, lets go the dance tonight, so then there we there, in the middle of the dance floor. Alice had gone to the bar to get some soda when "Heartless" by Kanye West blasted threw the speakers.

Me and Emmett started to sing along with it and before we knew it, people were routing for us, screaming our names. It was so funny, Emmett was pretending his cell phone was a microphone and dancing, I was singing and going around the edge of the throng of people, holding my hand out, and people were shaking it and giving me high-fives.

Some people were taking pictures of us, too, I saw some on TV, one had me and Emmett hugging our shoulders and singing together.

Yep, I think we made history here.

"Bella, we have to pack," Alice whispered to me.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"We're leaving today, remember, member, you member?" Emmett said walking into the room.

"Oh, yea," I mumbled standing up and rubbing my eyes.

"Mom said we're leaving in an hour, so hurry up,"

"I call the shower!" I said, grabbing my crutches and cloths on my way.

I washed my hair, using the exotic shampoo the hotel provided, shaved my legs and cleaned my body with beach scented soap. I got out carefully, and thank God, the shower just had a small plastic rim going across the bottom so I didn't have to lift my left like 3 feet off the ground.

I grabbed my purple and blue plaid baggy Capri and put them on after I put on my blue tank-top under my white polo shirt. I tied my hair in a messy pony-take and slipped on my matching _Converse. _

Emmett and Alice were waiting for me in the living room watching _Pimp my Ride. _They noticed me and smiles spread across their face.

"Hey, are we leaving yet?" I asked, taking a seat in the middle of my two siblings.

"Yep, we were just waiting for you!" Alice told me, bouncing off the sofa and heading for the doors, "I already packed your bags and everything is in the lobby, lets go!"

We met Carlisleand Esme outside our suite and we walked down to the fancy lobby, everyone around us yelled, "Bye, Cullen Family!" We laughed and said our good-byes, too.

Emmett was talking about a new video game he wanted to buy for the PlayStation we had at home when someone from behind me wound their hands around my waist.

"Ahhh!" I yelled surprised. Emmett heard me and turned around to see Jake holding me.

"What are you doing?!" Emmett roared.

"Saying bye to Bella," he said. I tried to pry his hands away from my body, but he just tightened his grip.

"Uh, you squeezing me too hard," I choked out, still trying to escape his hands.

"Let go of her!"

"Bye, Bella," he whispered into my ear. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body, "I'll miss you," and out of nowhere, he kissed my cheek.

"Let go Jake!" I yelped, pushing him as far away as I could. He released his iron grip and ran off laughing.

"Whatda jerk!" I said wiping my hand against my left cheek, "Emmett, you were right, he is weird," I pretending to gag.

"When am I not right?" his frown looking as if it was permanently placed on his face.

"Well, there was the time we were at the mall and you—" he cut me off by laughing.

"Okay, okay, come on we need to get to mom and dad,"

The ride home on the plane and the car was the same as when we came, except this time Emmett didn't try to make a bet of who could win at viseo games.

I got really confused when we missed our street and started to head up to the fancy houses at the other end of town. We parked in front of a huge tan looking house.

I looked over at Alice, she had the smile that the Grinch had when he stole all the Who Ville's presents, Emmett, on other hand, looked like the Who Villagers, he was as confused as I was.

"Uh, Carli-- I mean dad, are you lost?" I asked, leaning into the seat in front of me to take in his expression. He looked like the Grinch after he returned all the presents, so did Esme.

"No, we're not lost, dear. We live here, now," Esme stated, looked back at my still confused ace.

"What?! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Emmett asked,jumping up and down next to me.

"Yup, want to go and check it out?"

"Hells ya!" I yelled getting out of the car as fast as I could. Emmett beat me to the door and flew inside the house, we explored the one floor mini mansion.

The inside was a creamy brown color, the ceilings were high above my head and the floors were glossy and clean. When you first enter the house you see the kitchen to the left, you walk a couple of feet and you could see the living room, and there was a hallway one right hand side. All our furniture was already in the house, so all I had to do was find Alice's room.

I entered the second to last door, I recognized Alice's bed in te middle of the room and I was about to walk in to look around when I felt Alice's pixie fingers cover my eyes, "What are you doing?" she said appaled, " This is a new house with 7 rooms, you get your own room," She led me out into the hallway and I heard her open a door.

I gasped when Alice's little fingers released my face. The room was awesome! It was a light green with blue designs that went through the middle of the room, the queen sized bed had plain purple sheets on it with patterned covered pillows. A plasma screen TV was hung on a wall across from the bed, and there was a huge window that faced the back yard, a desk right in front front of it.

I was about to go and see what the rest of the family was doing when someone pressed the door bell, I walked into the hallway, kind of confused, who would be here?

I heard Esme talking to an unfamiliar voice in the living room, I pushed myself careful not to trip, and on the couch were 4 people, a man and a woman with two children. The adults had brown hair with blond streaks in it, the children looked the same. Twins. One boy and a girl.

The girl she is tall, statuesque, and has long, wavy blond hair. She was beautiful, elegant, probably had class, and her eyes looked like violets. The boy, I'd guess was her brother, sitting next to her is tall looking with honey blond hair, and looks muscular but lean.

They everyone in the room looked at me at the same moment, Esme sat up and walked over to me.

"I would like to introduce you to my adoptived daughter, Bella," she said, the parents stood up and shook my hands.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Mr. Hale and this is my wife Mrs. Hale," the tall man said.

"Nice to meet you too, both of you," I said nodding my head, trying to be polite.

Then Mr. Hale looked over at his children and waved for them to come forward.

The honey blond came up to me first, "Hello, Bella. I'm Jasper," he smiled and looked over at his sister.

"I'm Rosalie Hale," she told me and sat back down. _Uh, rude much?_

"Why don't you go and introduce Jasper and Rosalie to your brother and sister?" Carlisle asked.

"No problem, dad," I looked over at Rosalie's direction and sighed. _Let's get this over with. _

I turned around and Jasper was right beside me, "Sorry about Rose, she can be stubborn,"

"I kinda noticed," he laughed. Rosalie walked about a good 8 feet behind us, we reached the game room, where I could hear Alice and Jasper yelling at each other.

"Yo, Em, Alice, we have guests," I told them, at that moment they spun around and their eyes widened. I shook my head, smiling.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" she said jumping in front of me and Jasper.

"Hello, Alice. I'm Jasper," and if my eyes weren't lying to me, I honestly think that Alice blushed. She never blushed, not even if she was embarressed!

"Sup, I'm Emmett," the second Emmett introduced himself, and I'm talking about that SAME second, Rosalie was sqeezing between me and Jasper.

"I'm Rosalie," she said smiling.

"Hey," he told her. BLUSHING?!?!?!?!? What is up with the freakin' blushing today?!

"Hey,"

The rest of the while Jasper's parents where here Rosalie talked with Alice and I played some video games with Jasper and Emmett. Every once in a while I would see Jasper look at Alice from the corner of his eyes, Emmett would do the same, but with Rosalie.

Pretty soon Jazz and his sister were leaving with their parents, once they were off our property Alice pounced on me, "You gotta help me get Jasper!" she whispered, almost pleading.

"Ohh, Alice has a crush!" I teased.

"I know," she mumbled, placing her little head on my shoulder.

"I'll help you. Did you know you were red when you talked to him?" I said laughing.

She gasped. "Don't worry, Jasper looks like a good guy. I can hook you guys up," I said, rubbing her back.

"You're the best sister! Don't tell Emmett though, Okay?"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"He'll get all brotherly protective. Remember Rudy?"

Aww, yes, Rudy. Alice was going to ask Rudy out, but made the mistake of telling Emmett. Em was with Alice from that same day, whenever a guy got so much as a foot close to Alice he would push them out the way, or threaten them. Rudy, you ask? Well, I don't know what happened to him actually.

"Ok. Operation Jasper begins hen I see him next time. But right now, I'm going to go eat something, I'm hungry!" Alice giggled and let me up. I wobbled my way into the kitchen where I noticed Emmett eating some gummy bears.

"Honestly, Emmett, where do you get all the candy," I gigged and walked over to the refridgerator.

"I gotta guy," I looked over at him, his face looked as if he was deciding something, then he spoke, "Bella, your a girl right?"

"Uh, last time I checked I was," I said narrowing my eyes.

"So, you understand girls, right?"

"Um, yes. It comes with being a girl,"

"Well, I sorta..." he looked down a his food.

"You like Rosalie, don't you?" I accused him.

"Shush! Shush! Not so loud!" He ran over to me and placed a hand over my mouth, "I don't want Alice to find out!"

"Why?" I said, ripping his hand away from me.

"She'll get all questiony. Remember Angela?"

Mmhm. Angela. She was a good friend of mine, when Alice found out Emmett had a crush on her she went bizerk. Alice followed Angela around, almos like a stalker, and asked asked her so many questions, I think Alice scared her away because she switched out of every class she had with her.

"Ohh! Yeah, telling Alice is probably a isn't good idea,"

"Thanks sis,"

"Don't worry, Rose looks..." I quickly tried to find a good word to describe her,"reasonable. I can hook you guys up," Oh, that sounded familiar, "Operation Rosalie will commence next time I see her. It might be hard though, I don't think she likes me," I confessed frowning.

"Can you still try, though?"

"Of course, bro. Anything to help my older brother," he gave me a hug and left to his room.

I grabbed an apple and went to my room, shaking my head. _Since when am I the undercover agent/sibling hooker? Well, whatever, I need to help them. I might be able to get Rosalie tbe nice to me. _

* * *

Well, you guys have been waiting for Jazz and Rosalie. Did they come at good time???

Aww, yes, the _hooker _thing doesn't mean hooker- prostitute. OH NO!!!! Bella is not a prostitute, it's just I couldn't think of anything else to call her hooking her siblings with the new neighbors.

The Jake thing, not my best. Uh, the pic of the Cullens new house is on my profile, I like it a lot.

Tell me what your thinking about the story so far, if you liked the chapter, anything really. {I'm kinda bored =]}

BYE!!! =]


	18. A Little Peck

Hi, everybody's!!!! I'm excited cuz guess why! If you guessed that **I posted a new 1-shot**, then please award yourself to an virtual cookie!!! Please check it out!!! It's called **"What If?" **I'll explain at the end of the chapter, if anybody is reading this little Author's note.

Recap:

_"Don't worry, Rose looks..." I quickly tried to find a good word to describe her, "reasonable. I can hook you guys up," _Oh, that sounded familiar_, "Operation Rosalie will commence next time I see her. It might be hard though, I don't think she likes me," I confessed frowning._

_"Can you still try, though?"_

_"Of course, bro. Anything to help my older brother," he gave me a hug and left to his room._

_I grabbed an apple and went to my room, shaking my head. Since when am I the undercover agent/sibling hooker? Well, whatever, I need to help them. I might be able to get Rosalie to be nice to me. _

* * *

"A little Peck"

Chapter 18

Bella's POV

Edward was coming over today, and I don't know why, but I was excited. I hadn't seen him since before we left for the vacation, and I know that was has been only 12 days, but I still missed him.

Talking about boys, Jasper was at the house everyday since we moved in. And I was able to get some stuff out of him: he is quiet; fun; likes exciting people; he says he can kinda feel what people around him feel. (I shrugged that off and continued to asked questions) I also found out that they were going to transfer to our middle school/high school combo. I thought that was great, he could be able to be around Alice more, not that he knew he was eventually going to become her boyfriend.(Alice said she sensed it in a vision, whatever that meant.)

As for Rosalie, no luck, she tended to evade me, she never came to the house but I would sometime see her walking outside or at the mall. She could be Alice's best friend.

Other then Rosalie's cold shoulder, I was pretty great myself. Nothing tragic has happened and Carlisle said that I would be able to get my brace off my arm in a day and my leg in two weeks. Which was great! The braces were really getting on my nerves, with the itching and the pain, uh!

Esme got me a new computer, which I insisted I didn't need, but she persuaded me to use it, she was always thinking about other people, just like…mom.

****

Thankfully it was a Saturday, so I got to sleep in, I woke up at 10 A.M. and showered, cleansing me pours and refreshing my skin. I changed into some plain black Capri's and a white shirt with a rainbow tank-top on the bottom, I wore black _Converse _with colorful trims and tied my hear into a pony tail and hidden in a hat.

I was eating lunch when the door bell rang, Emmett came dashing through the door way and yelled, "I'll get it!" I heard him open the door, "Oh, it's you," then his sulking form came back into the kitchen and sat next to me, "It's just Edward," he mumbled into my shoulder.

"Aw, Em. I'm sure Rose will come by, sooner or later," I said patting his shoulder, "Now go back and open the door. It's rude,"

"Okay," he muttered and went back to the front door. I heard Mr. Mason's voice coming from the hallway, then Carlisle's smooth voice joining him in the living room.

I was just finishing up my sandwich when someone put their warm hands over my eyes, "Guess who?" he whispered into my ear, causing an involuntary shiver to run down my spine. Edward chuckled and released my face.

"Hey, Edward," I smiled at him when I turned around to face him.

"Hello, what's up?" he asked, lounging in one of the kitchen stools. I don't really hate to admit it, but he looked good in the chair.

"Eh, not much, just eatin' ma sandwich," I got up and placed my dirty dish into the sink and grabbed my crutches.

"Oh," he said, bobbing his head up and down.

"So…what's up with you?"

"Uh, nothing really, I've been really bored actually," he confessed, looking down at his feet.

"Why is that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I, uh..." he started to fidget with his long fingers, "kinda...missed you," _He missed me? What should I say?_

But before I realized what I was doing, I hugged him, "I missed you, too! Lets go do something." I jumped from my seat and grabbed his hand, leading him to my room.

"Whadda ya want to do?" I asked, sitting on my bed. Edward was standing in front of my desk, looking at pictures of me from kindergarten all the way from seventh grade, last year.

"Bella, dad said he was offered a job at another hospital," he turned around to face me, a smile playing at his lips.

"Uh? Is that a good thing?" I asked confused.

"Yep, you know why?" _Nope._

"No,"

"Well guess what?!" he was practically jumping up and down in front of my bed.

"What?" I copied his enthusiasm.

"I'm going to move near here, in the neighborhood, actually! And I'll be able to go to your school,"

"Awesome! That's great, Edward!" He came over to me an hugged me like when I hugged him in the kitchen, but what I wasn't expecting was him kissing my cheek. I felt my face burning from the blush that was creeping onto my face, the spot where he had kissed on fire. Even though he had only peeked my face I felt... I don't know. I cant explain what it felt like, but let me tell you, it felt some-what _good_. (Better then good)

I immediately wondered how his lips would feel against mine, if it would feel as good as when he had kissed my cheek, almost like the first time I saw him, when he was taking me to the hospital. _What are you thinking?! You're friends!_

_Friends. _

Emmett came in a while later and told us Jasper and his parents were here, not including Rosalie, _what a surprise. _

Edward and Jasper immediately started to talk, Alice would have been all over him if she hadn't gone with Esme to her job. Esme was an interior designer.

I challenged every guy to a round of Rock Band 2, Emmett was close to beating me, Edward didn't have a chance and me and Jasper had a tie! Can you believe that?! For a quiet guy, he rocked ass at video games.

Then about an hour later Jasper conformed that they were going to go to my school, along with Rose... Emmett was all excited, and I knew Alice would be bouncing off the walls right then and there, so I was happy for her. I would have to tell her the good news later; Wish me luck.

But eventually Jasper and Edward had to leave, we said our good-byes and see ya at school, then I sat next to Emmett on the couch.

"So..." Emmett began, channel surfing on the big plasma screen, "you like Edward?"

"What?!" If I had water I would have spilt it everywhere, you know, like on TV.

"Yeah, I've noticed you staring at Edward from the corner of you eyes the whole time he was here," I spoke nonchalantly, as if we were having tea.

"No I do not!" I protected myself.

"Mmmhm Bella, Mmmhm,"

I heard the front door open and then Alice's fairy voice, "I'M HOME!!!"

"Do not tell Alice about this conversation, bro. I'll kill you," I hissed.

"Okay," I could tell he was scared, he backed off of me and stood up.

"You're not going to help me up?" I asked innocently. Emmett cracked a smile and helped me up and toward Alice.

"Hey, Alice!"

"Bella! Emmy! I missed you both!" she ran over to me and almost tackled me to the ground.

"It's only been 9 hours," I laughed at my sister.

"Yeah! I know!"

"Okay, Alice. Let Bella go and come help me in the kitchen," Esme to the rescue!

"Okay, mommy."

As a family we ate dinner, laughing and joking around. Alice went on and on about her day with Esme and how she got to help remodel a womans house, then Emmett told about this video on my YouTube{**A/N:**It's called Elmo's World: Behind the Scenes[It's a funny video =]]}

After dinner I showered and changed into some basketball shorts and a white tank-top, then I prepared myself and walked into Alice room. To my surprise she was on the phone. _With who?_

"Alice? I wanna tell you something."

"Okay," then she spoke to the phone, "Hold on a minute," then she turned her glance back to me, "Shoot,"

"Well, Jasper was over and he told me," I took a deep breath, "that he was going to transfer to our school, along with Edward," I said in a rush, waiting for the shrieking to commence. But, it didn't.

"Oh, I know," she smiled. _Huh?_

"How?"

"Jasper told me,"

"Your talking to him, aren't you?!" my eyes widened along with my smile.

She blushed, "Kinda."

"Oh, then you want to me leave, huh?" I asked, folding my hands in front of my chest.

She nodded her head up and down really fast, I was starting to get dizzy, "Okay, TELL JASPER I SAID HEY!!!" I yelled the last part so I knew he would hear it.

"He says Hi, now get out, please,"

"Okay, Okay" I held my hands up,as if I was forfeiting a fight.

I wobbled my way to my room and shut the door behind me. That's the first night I dreamt of _Edward Anthony Mason. _

* * *

A kiss?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!...?!?!?!?!?! Yes, yes, it was a peek on the cheek. Oh, and the next chapter will be when Edward goes to Bella's school for the first time, and a little hint, **Someone gets pissed and someone gets punched....** That's all I'm saying. =]

Liked in the beginning of the chapter I said that I posted a new 1-Shot, it's kinda sad, or so my school friends say. It does get sad =[ {poor Edward} But you have to find out if he lives with his one true love. It's called** "What If?"**

**Please review. For me? **=]


	19. More Then A Cat Fight

W-o-w!!! I almost have 150 reviews!!! I'm so glad you guys like the story!!!

And like the title of chapter 18, it was JUST A PECK!!! Don't assume that they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Cuz they're not. Not yet, actually. But you'll have to read to find out what happen between the two. =]

**P.S. There is some cussing when the two people get into the fight XXXX so be warned. =]**

Recap:

_"Jasper told me,"_

_"Your talking to him, aren't you?!" my eyes widened along with my smile._

_She blushed, "Kinda."_

_"Oh, then you want to me leave, huh?" I asked, folding my hands in front of my chest._

_She nodded her head up and down really fast, I was starting to get dizzy, "Okay, TELL JASPER I SAID HEY!!!" I yelled the last part so I knew he would hear it._

_"He says Hi, now get out, please,"_

_"Okay, Okay" I held my hands up,as if I was forfeiting a fight._

_I wobbled my way to my room and shut the door behind me. That's the first night I dreamt of Edward Anthony Mason. _

* * *

"More then a Cat fight"

Chapter 19

Bella's POV

On Sunday, Carlisle told me I would be able to take the brace from my hand, I practically kissed his feet, literally. My arm felt so free when it was let loose of its mini prison, I was able to bend my fingers and actually hold something in it without dropping it every 2 seconds. Emmett wanted to test my hand out and made, yet another bet, he told me that who ever hit a baseball the farthest from the house they would win the bet. The loser would have to strip dance entering the school a week from tomorrow.

I think you aready know... I won. Emmett was the runner, well, kinda think of it, he sucked at baseball. I ran faster then him, threw farther then him, beat his at everything, but he still made bets, wonder why?

The week before Edward moved to the neighborhood went by in a blur, I had helped them move things into their new house, but he didn't tell me it was right next door! It was as big as ours, maybe a little bigger, and Esme had helped renovate all the furniture, so me, Alice and Emmett were over at their house a lot.

Emmett had started to talk to Rosalie (no help from me) and they discovered that they had a lot in common, they both liked cars and being together. What really surprised me was when they announced they were boyfriend and girlfriend, I was shocked, they've known each other for a little less than 3 weeks and yet, they're dating, but I loved that Emmett was happy all the time. Actually, I don't think that's possible, he managed to find a way though.

Alice and Jasper were very close too. It was like they were in-sink with each other, yet they were completely different, I knew they were meant for each other. They talked all the time over the phone, and Jasper, being a nice guy, would go to the mall with Alice! He really likes her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The night before we went to school we had a little conference. Emmett suggested that we ride our bikes to school, but he just earned himself a shoulder slap from Rosalie and an evil glare from Alice, right off the bat, that idea was in the trash.

We didn't have a bus because we were less then a mile away from the school, so we decided that we would leave the house 30 minutes before school started to get there on time, or Esme would drive us there.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Alice! Wake up!" I said as I knocked on her bed room door, it was 5:35 A.M. We needed to wake up early so that we would be able to get really and set to go by 6:55 because school started to 7:30.

"I've been awake for half an hour," Alice admitted as she opened her bedroom door, she was in the middle of doing her make up.

"What?! You're so crazy! I don't even wake up that early to do unfinished homework!" I could barley get up now, you'd to haul my ass outta bed at 5 in the freakin morning!

"I wanna look good today,"

"Dont you look better then good everyday of of the week?"

"Yep, but I want to look real good today,"

"Cuz of Jazz?"

"You know me so well! Now if you take a shower right now, I'll be able to do your hair," I didn't even say a word and she was dragging me to my room, then she pushed me inside and shut the door. _How rude?_

Well there was nothing else to do so I walked over to my closet, a walk-in closet to be exact, and looked to my cloths.

I decided to dress down today, but not in sweats, _what would Edward think of me? Wait! Why do I care all of a sudden?_

"Ugh!" I moaned to myself and grabbed a blue _Hollister _t-shirt and some loose fitting jeans, I missed my skinny jeans, but they dot fit because of the freakin' brace.

I made my way to the bathroom, and on my way I saw a handsome Emmett, "Some one looks dolled up today," I teased as I passed him.

He looked at from the mirror reflection and turned around, "I look good?" his eyes looking a little concerned.

"Yeah, you're the handsomest wrestler in the school, why you dressed up though?" _Wait! I know, _"Rose?"

"Wow, can you read minds or something?"

"Nope," then I turned around toward the bathroom, "Wish I could." I grumble to myself and took a shower.

I was surprised when Alice did actually get a chance to do my hair, and again, she begged me to let her do my make-up, but like last time, I refused. I just put on some lip gloss and walked into the kitchen.

I grabbed a granola bar like any weekday and sat at the granite Island in the middle of the kitchen, all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. I took out m self phone and checked the time, 6:50. _Must be the guys and Rosalie._

I jumped off the stool, grabbed my crutches and opened the front door, Jasper and Edward were in the front, Rose standing, impatiently almost, behind them. Jasper said a 'Hey' and walked in the house, Edward said a 'Hello' and followed him, then came the Rose. She stalked right passed me and gave me a glare. _What did I do to her?! Please! Someone explain to me!!!_

Alice and Emmett came around the corner as I sat down in the empty love seat, they were greeted with a kiss on the check by their couple and we began to walk toward school.

We explained every thing to them: The School Bitches a.k.a. Jessica and Lauren; The School Teachers, Emmett brung a year book from last year; and the other people, the geeks, nerds, populars, cheerleaders ect.

We had arrived to school a couple minutes early so Edward, Jazz, and Rosalie had time to get their shcedules and be able to get to class. Edward had all his classes with me, which was kinda weird, but I would probably end up showing him around, so that was good.

Then we were off to first period: Science.

"I'll go tell Ms. Knokavic you're new, come on," I grabbed his hand, not thinking and pulled him behind me and to the teacher.

"Ms. Knokavic? Edward's new here," she looked up from her computer and stared at him.

"Uh, I'm Edward Mason,"

"Oh, yes. Take a seat any where in the back," she told him, then turned her glare back to the computer monitor. _Jeez, what does she have on that screen?_

"Hey, Edward, you can sit by me and Angela," I, again, grabbed his hand and led him to the back. I sat in the back row and the desk to the right of me was empty so he placed his stuff on the floor and took a seat.

Angela has been my friend since like 5th grade, we instantly connected, and talked all the time during school. We used to sit together at lunch, but when she fell for a guy named Ben, she started to sit with him, which was perfect for me since I always sat with Alice and Em.

"So..." Edward began.

"So...?"

"Uh, does she always stare at her computer?"

"Yep, all she does is tell us to copy notes and lets us talk when we want to. I honestly think she's a bad teacher,"

"Oh," Then the bell rang and the room filled with the rest of the class, the girls practically threw themselves over each other to introduce themselves to Edward, I just rolled my eyes and looked forwards towards Mrs. K who started to put notes up of the over head.

"Everyone! Please! Calm yourselves down! Take a seat or I'll write you up!" After she said that everyone that had formed a group around Edward had dispersed and jumped into their seats.

The period was spent writing notes and talking, like every other day, then the bells rang, signaling the end of first.

"That went well," I teased, walking with Edward to second period: Social Studies.

I walked up to Mr. Miller and Edward introduced himself to teacher, Mr. Miller had to run aren for half the period, so soon after he dashed threw the class door.

We sat together in the back, like in the last class. Emmett was in this class with me too, so I sat in between him and Ed.

Even though Emmett made this class hilarious, there always had to be one kid that ruined all the fun, and in this class it was the Bitch: Lauren.

Right on que, the bimbo came strutin' her dirty junk in the class room, and sat in the front. Then she took out her nail filer, added another piece of gum to the already huge one in her mouth and crossed her legs. She was chewing like a cow! Ugh! I really hate her, she was always so stuck up and mean, rude, selfish, and lets not forget, so full of herself! One day I'm going to punch her in the face if she says 'like' more then four times in every sentence.

She was checking her make-up when she suddenly stopped and turned around, "You?!"

Edward just slide closer to me as if I was his cover or something, then Lauren was doing this horrible cat walk-thing and was coming our way.

"I never got the call, I was so excited on hearing your voice again," Eww, that seductive grandma voice.

"You know her?" I asked Edward.

"No," he shook his head back and forth, still pushing his seat nearer to mine.

"Of, course you do! Remember at the mall?! I gave you my number and you didn't call," She was so close to Edward now, I think she was rubbing his arm!

I relaxed when he shook it off, Lauren just giggled and grabbed his hand, and again, I let out a gush of air when he wiggled his hand free and under his desk.

"Take a clue, bimbo. He doesn't like you," Emmett stood up for him.

"Who does?" I said, siding with Emmett.

"Stay the hell out of this, you brat." _Nuh uh! She didn't just call me a brat!,_ "Come on, sit with me in the front,"

"Leave him alone, you stupid, constipated retard!" I hissed, my fist clenched onto the desk so I wouldn't do anything I might regret.

"Calm down Bells," Emmett whispered, he knew I hated when people called me a_ brat. _

"Go back to Phoenix, you don't belong here," I was so close to punching her right now.

"Why don't you swing your way back to the African jungles, you monkey?!" I had to defended myself, no one was going to hurt me like Charlie, physically or emotionally.

"Shut the fuck up, you dirty brat!" _That's it! _

I stood up, and pushed my seat back toward Emmett, "Say it one more time, you dirty hoe, watch what happens," I threatened, cracking my knuckles.

"Bella, calm down, she's not worth it," Edward said, grabbing my hand trying to get me back into my seat, but I didn't budge.

"Sit your ass down, you won't do anything. You're just a weak, meaningless brat," Lauren spat at me. Then she had the nerve to turn to Edward, "Come on pretty boy,"

"Do not call him _Pretty Boy_ or any of your bimbo names, so back the hell off and stay away from him!"

"He's not yours. I have every right to have him, and if I want to call him mine, well," she shrugged, her fake _Coach _purse sliding down to her elbow, "he's mine,"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," I chuckled, she sounded so stupid," _You _listen to _me, _you and your stupid posse, what ever the hell you call your little prostitute gang over there," I swatted my hand towards the group of people that were starting to form around us, "will stay away from him and me, my whole family for that matter,"

"Oh, puh-leaz! Now you're sticking up for your family?!"

"I suggest you sit down, Lauren. Bella will kick your candy ass," Emmett said, standing up.

"Please sit down, bro. I got this,"

"But..."

"Sit." I demanded. He reluctantly sat down, but kept a close eye on me.

"Why don't you go cry to your daddy? Or your mom?"

"Cuz I dont have them!" I growled, "You mutha freakin' hoe," it wasn't like me to cuss so much in one day, but Lauren was bring out my ugly side, "you are standing on a thin piece of wire!" She was getting me so mad, I could feel the heat rising to my face.

"Hit me, I dare you!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the class chanted, except for Emmett and Edward who were sitting behind me.

"You shouldn't of said that," I snarled, and I did.

I raised my hand and made contact with her face, hard. My hand punched her square in the nose, I actually heard her nose make a _crunch _sound, like when you stomp on a cockroach. She stumbled back a few steps and the class roared with the students amusement, Lauren gasped and caught hold of her nose. She started to come towards me.

Now she was evng my personal space, "Look what you did!" She pointed to bleeding nose, "You broke my nose!" She spat. Then she tried to look intimidating and put her face right in front mine. _Yeah, like I'm frightened of the Bimbo. _

"It was fake anyway," I shrugged, "Get a new one,"

When I said that she snapped, she started to claw her manicured nails into my right arm, but I felt nothing. Charlie had burned me in the exact spot she was scratching now, I didn't even flinch when I saw spots of blood uzzing from my skin.

"Watch this Emmett!" I said, then did one of his wrestling moves.

I had enough of Laurens little cat fight, so I grabbed her left hand, wound it around and to her back, pinning her to the ground, "Mess with me one more time, I'll destroy more than your nose," I told her, loud enough for her and the rest of the class room to hear.

There was around of applause and Emmett helped me up, everyone took there seats when we heard foot steps coming down the hall even Lauren. Then the door swung open, Mr. Miller came whistling through the door and happened to see Lauren's nose bleeding.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around that his students.

"It was all Bella's fault! I want her suspended!" Lauren boomed.

"Why, Lauren! What are you talking about? Dont you remember, you tripped over your own two feet? Why don't you go to the nurse and get your nose fixed?" I asked innocently, smiling at her.

"You little! Mr. Miller! She punched my nose! Then she had me against the ground!"

"Lauren, you need help. How could I ever manage to pin you to the ground with my broken leg? Why would I even touch you?"

"Look at her hand! It has my blood on it!"

I looked down and saw that my hand did have some blood on them, _crap. _

"I helped you up when you fell, Lauren," I looked over at Emmett for support.

"Yeah! I saw Lauren trip by Bella's seat, and Bella, nice and she is, helped her up," he smiled at the end of his sentence.

"Yep! We all saw her help Lauren up!" Ben, one of my class mates defended.

There was a chorus of 'Mmmhm's' and 'Uh huh's' around the room, I looked over at Edward and he was staring at me, smiling.

"Right, Edward?"

"Yes, Bella would never harm a fly,"

"Okay, then. Lauren, head to the nurse and get something to stop your nose form bleeding any longer," _Mr. Miller fell for it?!_

"But!" She protested.

"No, Lauren, go now,"

Mr. Miller helped her into the hall way and to one of the security guards that was outside the room. The moment the teacher stepped out of the room, everyone ran over to me and started talking about how cool I looked and I was so brave to punch Lauren Mallory in the face. I smiled triumfetly and started to work when the teacher came back.

This was going to be an interesting day.

And it was. Everyone in the hall would all of a sudden pat my back or high five me, the Bimbos stayed as far away from me and Edward. Atleashey knew I wasn't afraid of hurting them if they got closer to Edward.

At lunch Emmett told everyone everything that had happened, every single detail. I was surprised, _I _punched one of the schools biggest bitches! Me! Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen!

The rest of the day went without incident, everyone was happy with me what I had done, but after I did think bout what I had done, I kind of guilty. But who cares? I sure as hell dont.

Esme picked us up from school because it was raining, and drove us home in the cozy Jeep. We all did homework together, we were in the same t-set so all our teachers were the same and we all had the same homework. Then it was time to go to sleep, I was so tired, exhausted actually, that literally when my body touched the the warm covers on my bed, I fell into the most wonderful sleep, I dreamt of hitting Lauren over and over again.

I don't think I'll be able to forget Lauren's face when she was holding onto her fake nose for dear life.

* * *

I LOVED writing this chapter! Did any of you even think that Bella would get into a fight with Lauren? Well there you have it!

I know Bella was out of character, way out of character in this chapter, but that's the Bella in my story, Sweet and Innocent, but at the same time Strong and Powerful.

Please review!!! I love them! BYE!!! =]

**P.S.** My key board is like spasming and I'm sorry if some words are missing, stupid key board!!! =]


	20. Damn

I got like 13 reviews for the last chapter and I asked people if they would like to see Edward's POV of the fight and all of them said "YESSSS!" So I wrote this chapter espesially for you guys!!!!

* * *

"Damn"

Chapter 20

Edward's POV

(Chapter 19 in his POV)

Even though I don't completely love Forks, Bella always brightened the cloudy days, she was the light to this little town, or so in my eyes. I've only met her a about a month ago but there was something that she had that made her different from all the other girls in the world, something special about her made me smile when she talked to me, when she would accidentally rub against my arm my heart would always miss a beat.

Then when I unconsciously kissed her cheek the other week my heart sped up, her skin was so smooth, so beautiful, but I don't know, I don't know if she likes me. And I don't have the guts to ask her.

It was the first day of school with Bella, and we walked into the main office to pick up my schedule, lucky for me, I got all my classes with Bella. That was good, I would get to find out more about Bella, but I already knew she was nice, sympathetic, tom-boyish, good at video games, happy, positive, many things that attracted me to her.

Me and Bella said to good bye to Emmett, Rose, Jazz, and Alice and head for first period. Apparently it was science, great.

"I'll go tell Ms. Knokavic you're new, come on," she took my hand, I loved the way her blazing skin warmed my mine, it felt good. She dragged me to the teacher who was at her desk.

"Ms. Knokavic? Edward's new here," the blond haired woman looked up from the computer and eyed me.

"Uh, I'm Edward Mason,"

"Oh, yes. Take a seat anywhere in the back," she was speaking as if she was bored, then she went back to staring at the monitor.

"Hey, Edward, you can sit by me and Angela," And again, when she grabbed my hand my heart pumped faster than normal.

She led me to the last seats all the way in the back of the large class room, unlike the black marble tables that were for two students at my old school, these desks were regular ones.

Bella sat at an empty desk to my left, so I set my book bag under the seat next to hers and settled down.

"So..." I began, I wanted to ask her if she liked me, I really couldn't tell if she did or not, she was so hard to read. I knew it was stupid, but it almost frustrated me.

"So...?" she looked over at me and my mind instantly went blank, I got nervous and chickened out.

"Uh, does she always stare at her computer?" _Nice going Edward! _I yelled mentality at myself.

"Yep, all she does is tell us to copy notes and lets us talk when we want to. I honestly think she's a bad teacher,"

"Oh," was all I could manage to say before the bell rang and girls ran over to my direction.

"Hi, I'm Heather," one said.

"Get out the way!" one grumbled, "Hello there, I'm Brianna"

"Hey, I Sarah,"

"Hi! I'm Makiah!"

"Morgan," I told me.

They didn't even let me open my mouth to introduce myself, then the teacher threatened to write them up if they weren't at there seat and in a matter of seconds I was left alone in the back with Bella.

I copied notes for the rest of the period, and the bell rang, freeing me from the crazy girls swooning over me. I gather my stuff and walked out the class with Bella, "That went well,"

Like in the last class, I introduced myself to the teacher, Mr. Miller Bella told me his name was. He ran out the room a few seconds later to make copies of some worksheets.

I sat next to Bella again, Emmett on her left side, I was relieved that I would be able to hang around with them in this class.

Right when I was starting to like this class, I stiffened in my seat. Walking through the door came the dirty blond from the mall last month. She was so ugly, I cant believe she though she was _cool. _

"Eww," I mumbled to myself. She walked over to her seat and began doing her make-up, then she turned around.

"You?!" she practically yelled at me.

Before I knew it, she was doing a horrible walking thing-y and was coming over to my direction.

"I never got the call, I was so excited on hearing your voice again," _And you will never, EVER, get that call. _I told her mentelly.

"You know her?" Bella asked, looking confused.

"No," I wanted to yell out, and shook my head.

"Of, course you do! Remember at the mall?! I gave you my number and you didn't call," Oh, no, she's not going to start touching me. BUt she just giggled when I pushed her hand away and grabbed my hand. I freed my hand from her ashy hold and hide them under the desk.

"Take a clue, bimbo. He doesn't like you," _Thank-you, Emmett!_

"Who does?" Bella defended me.

"Stay the hell out of this, you brat." _No one calls Bella a Brat!_

"Leave him alone, you stupid, constipated retard!" _That's what I was thinking, too. _I told her in my mind. I could tell Bella was mad, he hands were gripped tightly to her desk.

Emmett mumbled something to her, but I couldn't tell what he said.

"Go back to Phoenix, you don't belong here," _Bella's from Phoenix?_

"Why don't you swing your way back to the African jungles, you monkey?!" _Lmfoa! That was funny. Wait, did I just say 'lmfao' in my head?!_

"Shut the fuck up, you dirty brat!" I was surprised when she stood up and pushed her desk away form her.

"Say it one more time, you dirty hoe, watch what happens," Bella looked so fearless, and she cracked her knuckles.

I tried to persuade her to sit down, "Bella, calm down, she's not worth it,"

"Sit your ass down, you won't do anything. You're just a weak, meaningless brat," What was that? 3 times in a row that she called Bella a brat? Then the hideous monster looked over at me, "Come on pretty boy," _Nuh Uh! She called me what?!_

"Do not call him _Pretty Boy_ or any of your bimbo names, so back the hell off and stay away from him!" She was defending me.

"He's not yours. I have every right to have him, and if I want to call him mine, well, he's mine," _Uh! I think I had a baby barf just now!_

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," she repeated, "_You _listen to _me, _you and your stupid posse, what ever the hell you call your little prostitute gang over there," _Burn!, _"will stay away from him and me, my whole family for that matter,"

"Oh, puh-leaz! Now you're sticking up for your family?!"

"I suggest you sit down, Lauren. Bella will kick your candy ass," Emmett stood up and defended his sister, they had such a tight bond.

"Please sit down, bro. I got this,"

"But..."

"Sit." her voice was so firm, so strong.

"Why don't you go cry to your daddy? Or your mom?" I could hear the the venom in her voice.

"Cuz I dont have them!" I knew she had a family, the Cullen's, but maybe she was thinking about Renee at the moment, You mutha freakin' hoe, "you are standing on a thin piece of wire!"

"Hit me, I dare you!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" people in the class started to chant, I was starting to get worried for Bella, what would she do?

"You shouldn't of said that," she growled.

And the next thing I knew, I saw Bella pull her hand back and snap it forward. My own hand started to hurt by how loud the noise was when Bella's hand made contact with Lauren's face. Lauren stepped back a few times and caught her balance. Students around me started to yell and laugh by the image in front of them, a bleeding Lauren.

I want to protect Bella when the blond pushed her face right in front of her "Look what you did! You broke my nose!"

"It was fake anyway," she shrugged, a smile creeping at the ends of her lips, "Get a new one,"

Then Blondie snapped, she started to scratch Bella's arm, but she didn't even flinch like I did when I saw blood starting to pour out of her delicate arm.

"Watch this Emmett!" she called over he shoulder as if she wasn't being clawed at by the blond.

Then Bella did, what I suppose, was a wrestling move. In a matter of seconds Bella had Lauren pinned against the ground, "Mess with me one more time, I'll destroy more than your nose," I heard her say, clear-as-crystal, alone with the rest of the class.

Emmett stood up to help his sister and everyone scrambled to their seat when footsteps started to echo through the hallway. The teacher came whistling in and looked over at Lauren.

"What happened?"

"It was all Bella's fault! I want her suspended!" she yelled and stood up, pointing an ugly finger and Bella, who was seated calmly next to me.

"Why, Lauren! What are you talking about? Dont you remember, you tripped over your own two feet? Why don't you go to the nurse and get your nose fixed?" _Wow, Bella is good. _

"You little! Mr. Miller! She punched my nose! Then she had me against the ground!"

"Lauren, you need help. How could I ever manage to pin you to the ground with my broken leg? Why would I even touch you?" _I know, she's a mean jerk. Wait, why am I talking to myself?_

"Look at her hand! It has my blood on it!" I looked down at the same time Bella did and mentally cursed, _what is she going to say?_

"I helped you up when you fell, Lauren," _She's real good. _

She looked over at Emmett, probably for his support, "Yeah! I saw Lauren trip by Bella's seat, and Bella, nice and she is, helped her up," he had the goffiest smile on his face by the time he was finished with his sentence.

"Yep! We all saw her help Lauren up!" a boy from across the room confermed. Everyone else nodded and helped Bella out of trouble.

I couldn't help the smile that lite my face by who all the people in the room helped her, and were on her side. She was truely special to everyone, and secretly to me.

"Right, Edward?" she asked, smiling at me.

"Yes, Bella would never harm a fly,"

"Okay, then. Lauren, head to the nurse and get something to stop your nose form bleeding any longer," the teacher started to take a pass out of his desk.

"But!"

"No, Lauren, go now," _Yes! Please leave!_

Everyone ran over to Bella when the teacher helped the bleeding Lauren to the nurse. People would suddenly go up to her in the hall and say how she was awesome and brave. She was probably going to be the talk of the week, and that just made her blush.

The rest of the day went by in a foggy blur, we did you homework over at Bella's house and then I unfortunately had to go home a few hours later. I cooled off by taking a warm shower, and climbed into bed when it was time to sleep.

I had learned more about Bella today, 1) she was more then nice and sincere, she was powerful, and brave, and so many other things 2) She was a good fighter and 3) She _might_ possibly like me.

* * *

Hey, I liked writing this chapter, I thought it was funny. Please review and help me cheer up, cuz I went to the doctor yesterday and she was like "You lost 1/4 of your hearing in your right ear," I almost broke down, but it will get treated so Im not complaining dead yet.

Please tell me what you think, bye.


	21. Beady Little Eyes

Well praise the lord, I went to the hearing doctor person, and I got these dropes...SO I HEAR AGAIN!!!!!! =]

And I was so excited I decided to write this chapter, and thanks to everyone that was concerened about my ear, this chapter is for you guys!!!! This chapter is sopposed to be funny!!!!

Last time on: What Am I Going To Do?

_The rest of the day went by in a foggy blur, we did you homework over at Bella's house and then I unfortunately had to go home a few hours later. I cooled off by taking a warm shower, and climbed into bed when it was time to sleep._

_I had learned more about Bella today, 1) she was more then nice and sincere, she was powerful, and brave, and so many other things 2) She was a good fighter and 3) She might possibly like me._

* * *

"Beady Little Eyes"

Chapter 21

Bella's POV

The school week had gone by in a rush, and before I knew it, it was Saturday. Edward was over all the time now, we had grown as friends after the week at school, and we hung out a lot. Alice was either at Jazz' house or he was here with her, same as Emmett with Rose.

Oh! And Rose, she wasn't as cold to me as she first was, I think she was starting to warm up to me, but then once in a while she would shoot daggers as me, so I don't know where our relationship as friends stands. I'd always end up confused.

Edward had gone to work with his father today and Jazz and his sister were visiting their cousin's out of town. So that left me, Emmett and Alice stuck at home, bored as hell.

Alice was SO bored that she suggested that we play 'Duck, Duck, Goose' I thought the idea was gay, there was three of us! But Alice always got what she wanted, and I played none-the-less, Emmett would always pick on me and would tease me by running in slow motion around Alice, I wanted to punch him every time I would get close to him and he would run in normal pace and sit down.

The game got old, we played for about 4 minutes and then we were bored again. Then we played Go Fish, played for about 7 minutes, got bored, and started to doodle on the edges of Carlisle's medical books.

We roamed around the house and then played Hide-&-Seek, what I thought was really hilarious was when Emmett hide in the middle of the living room under some small sheets. If you would only imagine Emmett, the size of a boulder, hiding under a pink baby covers. Ah, you would be rolling on the ground grasping onto your stomach, wiping the tears from your eyes.

And like all the other games we played, it got boring.

I glanced over at my watch and sighed, it was only 12 in the morning. This day is going to the dullest day of my life! All because Edward wasn't here, and it was kind of strange, how the absence of one person could make the day cloudy and grey.

But I guess that's the effect Edward had on all people, or maybe it's just me. What ever.

Then Alice went to her room, to do who knows what, Emmett went to the Game Room, which left me and Jake alone in the kitchen.

Jake had gotten so huge! Even if he's about 4 years old, but my dog was sexy looking, not like the fat Dobermans you would see on TV now a days, and the love I had for my pup never flailed. I played around with him for about an hour, then I feed him, rubbed his cropped ears and he fell asleep, huh, he's probably bored as me.

It was only 2 P.M. now, and it seemed like an eternity had passed by and it has only been two hours.

I saw Emmett and Alice walk outside; I decided to meet them later, after I ate a sandwich. I need my food.

I had only about two bites of my sandwich when I heard Emmett shrieking like a girl and Alice laughing her ass off. Jake woke up and ran outside, and I followed.

_What would have the power to make Emmett scream like that? It must be serious. _

I pushed my lazy self through the screen door, my concern for my brother helping me move.

And then I saw it, the most side-splitting, tear dropping, image. I couldn't hold it in, nothing in the world would have stopped me from dropping to the floor, laughing along side with Alice.

Emmett was running for his life, I mean real fast, I've never seen him run as fast or as hard as he was now. You, would run that fast if you were being chased by the most ferocious, scariest, animal on the face of a planet. And you would probably pet and cuddle a cute rabbit, but nope, not my brother, not Emmett. He was running around the yard, being chased…by a bunny.

Yup, I didn't stutter, you heard me. My big, fearless bro was being chased by the cutest bunny I've ever seen. Ever. Emmett continued to scream, and run around and I and Alice were still on the ground laughing.

When Emmett looked back, towards the little rabbit he hit a tree branch by accident, and fell backwards. Onto the bunny!!!

I gasped, and stood up, worried for the bunnies sake, then Alice got up. Emmett quickly got up and ran towards us, leaving the squished rabbit in the middle of the yard. He pulled us in the house and slammed the door shut and locked it.

Emmett gasped for air, holding onto his knees for support.

"Ar—Are you Okay?" I asked, doing a miserable job of holding in my giggles.

He held up a finger, and then grabbed his heart, "I think I'll be Okay, thanks," Then I noticed Alice standing next to me holding her cell phone.

"What happened?" I asked more curious then concerned.

"Okay, well," he took in a deep breath, "I was outside with Alice, and I was walking into mom's garden, the one all the way next to the fence, and then out of no where that killer rabbit jumped out at me and attacked!" I clasped my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh in his face.

"And?" I urged him to continue.

"I started to run! That maniac rabbit chased after, I don't even know what I did to anger it! It looked as if it were going to eat me!"

"You forgot got part where you hit a tree and fell on top of the poor animal," Alice inserted, still holding up her cell phone.

"It bad beady red eyes, and massively long claws! You would've run from it too if you were me!" He defended himself.

"Well, Okay, why dont you go and take a shower, cool yourself down from your near death experience," I suggested, patting his shoulder.

"Thanks for understanding how I feel," and with that, he was off.

"You are going to send me a copy of that, right?" I asked turning to Alice who was sending a video of Emmett running away from the bunny.

"Mmmhm!"

Emmett was in the shower for about twenty minutes and then came down and plopped himself down on the couch next to me.

"You Okay?" I asked again.

"Yeah, but if you were me, you would have run too. If only you saw it, you would know what I mean,"

"Okay, um, do you think you killed the poor thing, you know, when you fell on it?"

"Yup, animal never had a chance,"

"Oh, well, dont you think we would burry it? Like give it a funeral or something?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure, Rose, Jazz and Ed aren't support to return till 9 and it's 3:30; might as well do something to kill time."

"Okay! Alice! Bring one of you black show boxes! We're having a funeral!" not even 15 seconds after I called her, she came rushing into the room wearing black and a shoe box in hand.

"Lets burry that little sucker!" Emmett yelled and helped me and into the backyard, then I remembered, we left Jake outside! With the bunny!

We all gasped when we stepped into the balcony, Jake was ripping the poor bunny into shreds. I could see blood was on his nose and paws, and he kept shaking what remained of the rabbit back and forth in his mouth.

"Aw, man! Jake get your but over here!" I scolded him and he dropped his piece of meat onto the ground and brung himself towards me, his head hung low as if he were ashamed.

"Well, uh, what do we do now?" Emmett asked.

"Pray for the little fella and tell mom an eagle dropped that into the yard?" Alice suggested.

"Sounds good to me," so we marched inside the house and forgot about the malicious man eating rabbit.

**Emmett's POV**

"Lets go outside and do something, I'm bored," Alice said as she popped her head into my room.

"Alright, I'm coming," I slipped my shoes on and walked outside, it was cloudy today, but no rain was falling, you would call that unusual, because it was always raining.

"I'm going to lay here and take in the little sun that's shining," Alice told me and spread her little body across the wooden balcony.

"I'm going to go and roam the yard," I walked around, looking for nothing, but for something to keep me entertained.

I was strolling by mom's favorite garden when I heard something move in the flowers, I went to explore and I was attacked.

A bunny pounced out of the garden and, it's little, beady eyes stared at me then it started to claw at my feet with it's razor sharp claws. I screamed and ran away from the terrifying little demon rabbit, I don't know were to go so I just to go in circles around the yard. I had gotten Alice' attention and I could hear her laughing at me from the safety of the balcony.

I also heard the screen door open, so Bella probably heard me and came to investigate. It had been a good four minutes since I first started to run from the rabbit, so I looked back to see if I had lost it, but nope, it was still there, chasing me.

_What did I do to you?! _I yelled at it, but my thought were cut short, I felt something hit me in the face and I fell back. I tried to keep my balance but I was already leaning back to far and I let myself fall.

I didn't expect to fell on the poor animal, but I did. I didn't look to see it see if it was alive as I got up and dashed inside with Bella and Alice.

I grasped into my knees and tried to bring my heart level back to normal, that when Bella asked, "Ar—Are you Okay?"

I told them that I was and explained to them why I ran away from the beady eyed little monster of a bunny, they only laughed at me and Bella suggested I take a shower to cool down, I gladly excepted the idea and headed for the bathroom.

I learned something's today: one, I will always go with Rosalie when she goes outta town; and 2, I will never! Ever! In my entire life, pet, touch, or anger a bunny, EVER!

* * *

So? Please tell me what you think, reviews brighten my day!!!!!

BYE!!! =]


	22. More Fruit Snacks

Hi, everybody!!!! This chapter has some Emmett stuff, Bella and Edward stuff, some other stuff, but you have to read to find out!!!!!!

Recap:

_I told them that I was and explained to them why I ran away from the beady eyed little monster of a bunny, they only laughed at me and Bella suggested I take a shower to cool down, I gladly excepted the idea and headed for the bathroom._

_I learned something's today: one, I will always go with Rosalie when she goes outta town; and 2, I will never! Ever! In my entire life, pet, touch, or anger a bunny, EVER!_

* * *

"More Fruit Snacks"

Chapter 22

Bella's POV

It's been a month, a real quick month, if I say so. Life was running so fast nowadays, and I didn't even realize it was Friday till Alice woke me up with her early morning ranting.

"Bella did you happen to see my blue blouse? I haven't worn anything blue this week and it's already Friday!"

"Ugh, did you check the cloths hamper?" I asked.

"No, I'll check there next," 3 minutes later she was yelling from the laundry room, "Found it!" I course, the obvious place to find missing cloths is in the laundry. Duh.

Today I felt lazy, so I just grabbed one of Emmett's t-shirts and put on some black Capri, it was hot outside and the weather permitted. Something shocking.

I pulled my hair into a messy pony-tail and put on my white _Converse_. I stuffed my homework into my bag, slung it over my shoulder, and dragged myself into the kitchen.

Emmett was making his lunch, Alice was probably becoming perdy for Jazz in her room.

"You look good, Bella," Emmett always has to comment. Always.

"Yeah, I feel lazy today, and I'm tired as hell."

He snorted, "Me too, you don't see me wearing on of your shirts,"

"You don't fit in them, and you're lucky, Alice gives me makeovers every day!" I complained and grabbed a juice box from the fridge.

"Who talking about my makeovers?" Alice asked, skipping into the room.

"I think Em needs a makeover." I told her.

"What you tryin' to say?"

"I dunno." I shrugged and smile at him.

"Well we have to get going, school starts in a little while," Alice danced over to the fridge and took out her pre-made lunch, "Lets meet the guys outside," Emmett cleared his throat, "Ugh! And Rose, Gosh!"

"Okay!" I yelled as I went to the front door, "Ouchie," I whimpered, I guess I opened the the door at the same time Edward was going to knock because he accidentally hit my forehead.

"Sorry, Bella! Are you Okay?" he asked, touching my forehead, I was amazing how even the slightest of Edward's touches my heart would race, almost as if is was flying and could be stopped. Why?

"Ah, I'm f-fine," I stuttered, gaining my voice back form our sudden contact.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's Okay, really Edward. I'm fine," I reassured him, he was always thinking I was fragile, and delicate, if only he'd seen when me and Emmett had a burping contest last night. Mmm, mmm, mmm, his mind would have changed like that (snap sound here =])

"Alright, Love Birds, get your buts outside!" Emmett boomed from behind me. My face started to get hot from how much I was blushing, then I looked over at Edward and I saw him blushing! Aww, it was the cutest shade of pink I've ever seen on a guys face!

"Emmett!" I whined.

"What? It's true!" Alice said, running passed me and into Jasper. Emmett joined his _"woman" _as he called her and we began to walk to school

First period was boring, like every other day, we were learning about rocks. Rocks for Pete's sack! Like I was going to say, in the future, _"Aww, man! I tripped over a Quartz crystal!" _I mean, come on!!!

But I did the work and before I knew it, it was 7th period, and there was an announcement on the loud speaker, "Teachers and students, T-Set 6 and 7, please report down to the auditorium for a assembly. Thank-you."

"Alright kids, line up in an— " Before the Mr. Moon (Lit&Lang teacher) even finished her sentence everyone ran through the door and to the auditorium. We met Emmett in the hallway, he couldn't sit next to his _"woman"_ because she was in a separate T-Set from us, so were Alice and Jazz.

Once the auditorium was quieted down and settled the visitor began to talk, "Hello, boy and girl! How are you this fine evening?!" he shouted into the microphone. There were a few grumbles in the audience before he said, "What?!"

"Yeah!" Emmett yelled, he surprised the visitor, but he kept on talking.

"Okay, I was invited to your school from the "TIOHL" Okay? "The Institute of Healthy Learning! Im here today because I'm going to talk about drugs!"

"Oh, ma, Gosh!" I yelled at myself. I've heard about this before, the whole, "Don't Do Drugs" thing. This guy had three screen projectors up on the stage; this was going to be a LONG assembly.

Yep, it had been 30 minutes already, and I was bored as hell, Emmett kept on eating fruits snacks and he wouldn't share some, so I decided to lay my head on the back of the uncomfortable chair and close my eyes.

Then I felt something poking my side, "Hmm?"

"Bella! Do you have any fruit snacks?!" Emmett hissed into my ear.

"Let me sleep, I have the most comfortable pillow," I mumbled and I heard someone chuckle beside me.

"But Bella! How do you expect me to stay awake through this thing without something to eat?"

"Shush," I put a finger to his mouth, "Bella's sleeping," There was another chuckle from the same thing _or_ person, but I paid no attention because I was fast sleep again.

**Edward's POV**

It had been about 45 minutes into the little show the guy had for us when Bella's head landed on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Bella was sleeping! She looked to peaceful when she slept, like she could forget about all the worries she had when she was awake. I pulled some hair that was covering her face and noticed Emmett staring at me, I quickly lowered my hand and saw him smiling as he turned his attention back to the video clip they were showing.

Weird.

But I couldn't concentrate on the show, I was too busy staring at Bella from the corner of my eye, she seemed more beautiful when she was sleeping, if that were possible, then someone tapped my shoulder.

I looked over and saw Emmett, "You got any food? Gold Fish? Fruit Snacks?"

"No," I whispered so I wouldn't wake Bella.

Emmett looked determined to get his fruit snacks when he started to poke Bella's stomach.

"Hmm?" she grumbled, but kept her eyes closed.

"Bella! Do you have any fruit snacks?!" I heard him whisper to her.

"Let me sleep, I have the most comfortable pillow," I chuckled. _My shoulders are _that_ soft? _

"But Bella! How do you expect me to stay awake through this thing without something to eat?" His expression was as if he was saying, what-makes-you-think-kept-me-up-this-far-?!

"Shush," She silenced him with her finger, "Bella's sleeping," she got comfortable and snuggled into my shoulder, I chuckled once more and let her sleep on my shoulder.

**Emmett's POV**

I stuck my hand into my little fruit shaped snack bag and discovered the most horrible thing that could happen to a person, there was no more!

I dug around my book-bag in search of something else to eat, but I came up empty I tapped on Edwards shoulder, _I need food!_

I asked him if he had any, but he shook his head and frowned_, NO!!!! I need something to eat! _

Then I turned to Bella, she was sleeping on his shoulder, and I started to poke her side. She always has food. But she just swatted my hand away and cuddled into Ed's shoulder.

_Im going to die!!!!_

I asked people around me, but they gave me crazy looks and ignored me. _Why doesn't anyone carry around a bag of Doritos when you want some?! I think I'm going to cry! _

I internally sobbed to myself, and as soon as the Drug thing was over I dashed out the room and to the nearest vending machine.

"_TWINKIE=B7" _I put in my $0.75 and clicked the right buttons for my TWINKIE. Then the most horrible thing happened, ever. THE TWINKIE GOT STUCK AND I HAVE NO MORE MONEY!!!!!

**Bella's POV**

"Bella? Bella?" someone said, pushing my shoulder back and forth.

"What?" I asked, still sleepy.

"You have to get up now, the auditorium is almost empty,"

My head shot up and I searched around me, he was telling the truth. Wait, who? I looked up and saw Edward smiling the most dazzling smile. I rubbed my eyes and patted my hair to make sure it wasn't messed up or anything. I looked back at him and asked, "Uh, we should get to class then?"

"Sure," he helped me up and into last period, computers. I did nothing for the last 20 minutes, just thinking about how good it felt to lean of his shoulder, then my thoughts were cut short by the late bell.

* * *

Weeeeeell? I couldn't think of a better way to end it, but maybe, MAYBE!!!!! No promises Bella AND Edward MIGHT k-i-s-s in the next chapter...MAYBE! But who knows? Oh, Yeah, Me. Just kidding, I write as I go, so when you guys find out, I'll find out a few minutes earlier. I'll stop talking now...

Oh, and the Fruit snack thing...true story, it happened today actually =] No Twinkies were harmed in the production of this chapter.

Please review!!! I got a whole lot yesterday and that's why I updated so quickly!!!!

BYE!!! =]


	23. W o w

This is what you peopl have been waiting for. If you do not know what you've been waiting for...FAIL! JK, read the chapter and find out.

* * *

"W-O-W"

Chapter 23

Bella's POV

"So Alice, when's your T-Set field trip?"

"Um…Tomorrow, right Jazzy?" Alice asked, looking over at her boyfriend.

"Mhm," he mumbled and brushed back some of the hair that had gotten onto her face.

Jasper and Alice were wonderful; when ever I looked at them they were always smiling at each other, or holding hands. Something happy couples would do, I wish I was in a relationship…

"Is Emmett going?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," Alice happily answered him.

"But he's not in your T-Set,"

"I told him that, but he said that he was going to sneak in because Rose was going," that explains it.

"Oh, I don't think I'm going to school tomorrow then," I stated.

"Why?"

"Cuz, the school will practically be empty and I don't feel like doing my homework now," I answered, I've been lazy these past days.

"Okay, is Edward going to stay with you?" she asked.

I just shrugged, "Idk, but he probably will,"

"Cool, then tomorrow you have the whole house to yourself,"

"I guess," I shrugged again not really caring I had our mini mansion alone.

"Well, it's getting late, Ali. I better head home," Jasper got up and sweetly kissed Alice on her forehead.

"Tell Em to come home when you see him,"

"Alright, Bella. Bye, girls," he waved and set off through the door.

"Ugh, I miss him," Alice muttered and came over to hug me.

"He's been gone for a couple of seconds, silly!" I chuckled at my sisters innocence.

"Yeah, but it seems like forever already,"

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I love him with all my heart. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him,"

"I could tell by the way you look at him, with so much love," I whispered.

"I want you to find someone too, Bella. I think Edward likes you," she confessed. My breath caught and I turned to look at her.

"Uh, no, why could he like me? I'm plain and simple, there's nothing special about me."

"Bella! Don't talk about yourself that way! You are the most beautiful person I've ever met! You're not fake, or plastic, you tell people what you really think, you're for real, Bella. You don't give yourself enough credit,"

"But…" I tried to complain, but she cut me off.

"No, shut up, Bella. You're my best friend, and best friends don't let best friends miss out on something that can change their life. Bella, I truly think that Edward likes you, every time I catch him staring at you his eyes are filled with love and care for you. You doesn't stare at anyone else like that, I think he likes you…a lot,"

"I…I…don't… I never…" I stammered out, _does he really like me?_

"He likes you, Bella, and I can tell you like him, too." she smiled, "When ever he accidentally touches you, and I mean in anyway, you turn red as a tomato,"

"I've never noticed," I mumbled, still wondering if he really did like me.

"Yes you have, every time you catch yourself blushing, you would look away," she countered.

would be happier. And even thinking about him made me blush, then I realized, it, it was so slap-me-in-the-face obvious, "I like Edward Mason."

"I knew it!" Alice beamed and ran out of the room, and then I heard Emmett.

"I told her! I'm always right!" He yelled, and ran to me in the kitchen, "Uh, does someone own someone an apologize?" he asked, raising his hand to his hear, as if to hear better.

"Yeah, you doodled on all my CD covers,"

"Sorry, what does a guy do when he's bored?! Anyway, continue,"

I rolled my eyes and started to talk, "Sorry for not believing in you, Em. Do you forgive me?"

"Ah, no."

"What?!"

"Jk, jeez, I forgive you."

"Okay!" I smiled and my big brother.

"I have to go and finish some homework, I'll see you guys in a bit," I lied, just wanting to think through some things.

I walked into my room and shut the door behind me, Jake was in there, laying on his bed I had bought him. He looked up and jumped over to me, I laughed with him and I dropped my body onto my bed. I stared up at the purple ceiling, petting Jake and thinking. Thinking about the possibility that Edward might like me, I thought it was real low, but my siblings begged to differ.

_How could someone so God like features ever think me as attractive? I mean, I'm not ugly, but Edward Mason the Greek God liking Bella Swan the skater chick. Ugh, well I'll just have to wait to see if he actually does. _

Some where in between my pondering I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up light shun from my window, blinding my sight.

I got up and wondered into the kitchen and noticed it was 8:15A.M. Alice and the others would have probably already arrived wherever they were going on the field trip.

I took a quick shower, washing my hair and cleaning my body, then I got out and put on some baggy jeans and a blue tank-top. I fed Jake, after that I decided to call Edward to see if he wanted to watch a movie.

I took out my phone and dialed his number, "Hello?" his angelic voice answered.

"Hey, Edward, are you at school?"

"No, I didn't feel like it," he chuckled.

"Well, what a coincidence because I'm at home bored. You wanna come over and watch a movie…or something?" I asked biting my lip.

"Sure Bella, I'll be right there," he sounded giddy and ended the call. _Is that a good thing?_

About 10 minutes later someone knocked on the front door. Carlisle had said I had spent enough time with my leg brace and took it off, and I'm so grateful, now I would be clumsy without a cast. I opened the door and there he was, beauty and all.

He had some basketball shorts on with a white _American Eagle_ t-shirt, and matching shoes, he looked good even dressed as if he were going to gym.

"Ah, hey, come on in Edward," I stepped back and let him pass me, I shut the door and walked with him into the Game Room.

"How are you today, Bella?" he asked, smiling at me.

"I haven't tripped so far, so it's going good. Yours?" I wanted to say it was wonderful because I would be spending the day with him, but that would be weird, right?

"Not bad, not bad." he laughed and stared off at my movie collection.

"So…what movie are we going to watch?"

"Uh…" I spun around and searched my wall of movies, "What about…'Dawn Of The Dead?"

"What ever you'd like, Bella," he said, I shrugged and popped the CD into the DVD.

"Do you mind making the popcorn while I set up the movie?"

"No prob," He came back with a huge bowl of popcorn a few minutes later.

"Eww, you like hot sauce and lemon on your popcorn?" I asked, my nose scrunching up.

"Yeah, it gives it a Mexican feel to it," I laughed and turned the lights off to give the room a theaters essence and sat next to Edward on the futon.

As soon as the movie started the felt the sudden urge to touch Edward, accidentally bump into him with my lags or something! I was dieing!

It was just starting and it was the part where the husband sees his daughter standing at the bedroom door, when I couldn't handle it anymore, I got up and went to the bathroom.

I washed my face with cool water, trying to calm my nerves. I looked at myself in the mirror, my face was flushed from the cold water and my hands were kind of ashy, so I grabbed some of Emmett's _Johnson&Johnson_ Baby Lotion and worked the purple cream onto my hands and arms.

I had been in the bathroom long enough and I didn't want Edward thinking I had diarrhea, no we couldn't have that, know would we? Nope.

So I calmly went back to the Game Room and noticed Edward was weaving his hand threw his hair over and over again, _weird?_

I calmly sat down next to the Greek God, I smiled at him and turned my attention back to the movie, it was already at the part where The Police Officer takes the nurse to the Mall. (**A/N:** I don't know the peoples names by heart, so please hang in there)

I couldn't help but jump when one of the guys opened the storage closet and almost got jumped by a zombie. I covered my eyes and before I knew it, I was leaning into Edward's chest. I grabbed onto his shirt for dear life then I froze, I heard him chuckle and when I tried to get up, he wound his arm around my shoulders and kept me in place.

Evert time I would squeal of jump, Edward would laugh and held me tighter to his body. I never noticed, but he was buff, not as much as Emmett, but there was muscle there alright.

I felt good to be next to him, in his grasp, it felt comforting and safe. I half yelled at a most so scary movie seen and Edward noticed.

"That wasn't scary," He chuckled.

"Oh," I smiled up at him, and that every moment I was captured in his fluorescent, glowing eyes.

"Yeah," he mumbled, his glare going from my eyes to my lips every couple of seconds.

I was too greedy. And I couldn't help it. I launched myself at him. I placed my hands on his cheeks and began to kiss him with all the passion as I could muster up. He was a little surprised at first but started to get into the rhythm of my lips against his. He pulled my onto his lap and held my chin securely in his hand, keeping me from moving anywhere. I dragged my fingers over his skin, admiring his beauty, our lips never parting.

I weaved my hands into his hair and deepened the kiss. He started to slightly lick my lips, asking for entrance. As I allowed his tongue to gently massage mine, I pulled away.

When I ended the kiss and pulled my head back to stare into his eyes, we were both panting. "Okay..." He said with a little laugh, his arms still snaked around my body.

"I'M HOME!!!" Emmett's familiar voice called and he had to walk into the Game Room.

He stopped short in his tracks, "Um, I see I'm interrupting something here," He clicked his tongue, "I'd better leave then?"

"Uh," was all I managed to say before Edward swiflty kissed my forehead, sending my mind into a jumbled mess.

"Yeah, Imma leave now," he rocked on his heels for a couple of seconds, smiled, then left.

I smiled up at Edward, "W-o-w," he breathed before he kissed my cheek and gently helped my up from the futon.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." I giggled nervously, embarrassed at myself.

"No, don't be. It was amazing. I've just... That was my first kiss," he ducked his head, placing it on my shoulder.

"Mine too, actually," I told him with a little smile. _And it was amazing! More then Amazing!_

"Will you mind giving me a second one?" He asked, his smile platering on his face.

"Now don't be cocky Mr. Mason," I luaghed and pecked his lips, "I'll go find Emmett and ask him if we wants to watched a movie with us,"

"Okay,"

"So..."

"Bella? You are my girl-friend now, right?"

"Yeah," I jumped up and down, accidentally tripping and falling into him.

"Slendid,"

**Edward's POV**

I was staring into her deep endless orbs when she pounced on me. I was a little taken back by her suden attack, but I started to kiss her back. Enjoying the pleasure of her hot lips on mine. I pulled her onto my lap and held her chin in my firm hand so she had no where to go. She delicatly moved her hands around my face, leaving streaks of heat after every touch.

Her lips were so inviting. Soft. Hot.

She placed her hands into my hair and deepened the kiss, something I only took pleasure in. I wanted to feel Bella's tongue against mine, I asked for entrance, and she gladly opened her mouth.

She has a tongue that dips and tastes like a hummingbird. Quick. Sure. Fluttering.

Then pulled away and stared at with her beautiful face.

"I'M HOME!!!" Emmett's childish voice echoing through the house.

He came at a suden stop at the door entrance, "Um, I see I'm interrupting something here," He clicked his tongue, "I'd better leave then?"

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_

"Uh," Bella muttered, but I quickly pressed my lips to her forehead, not wanting her to tell Emmett to stay.

"Yeah, Imma leave now," he simply stated and ran out the room.

Bella smiled her dazzling smile, "W-o-w," I whispered.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." _Don't be silly! I loved it!_ I yelled at her internally.

"No, don't be. It was amazing. I've just... That was my first kiss," embarrassed from revealing that bit of information, I hid my face in the cock of her slender neck.

"Mine too, actually," she told me and smiled.

"Will you mind giving me a second one?" I wouldn't help it, I had to ask.

Now don't be cocky Mr. Mason," she giggled and pressed her lips gentely to mine, sending a shock through my body, "I'll go find Emmett and ask him if we wants to watched a movie with us,"

_Drats, it was worth a try._

"Okay,"

"So..."

"Bella? You are my girl-friend now, right?" I asked, new to this kind of thing.

"Yeah," She started to bounce up and down, she reminded me of Alice, then she tripped and fell into me. _Typical Bella._

I caught her "Splendid,"

Emmett's POV

"But!" I protested.

"No, you are not a part of this T-SET, leave now!" Mr. Kruass yelled at me, he was the principal of the school.

"Fine, no need to jizz in your pants, man," and with that I ran home, leaving a laughing Alice, Jasper, and Rose behind.

I entered the house and threw my shoes off, "I'M HOME!!!"

_Bella is probably watching TV right now. _I thought to myself.

I walked over to the big Game Room and saw them. Bella was in Edward's lap, holding onto her her.

"Um, I see I'm interrupting something here," I looked away, "I'd better leave then?"

"Uh," I heard Bella whisper, then outta nowhere Edward kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, Imma leave now," so I went to my room and took out my cell phone. I pressed number '4' speed dial and then 'TALK'

"Yeah?" Alice' voice asked.

"Guess what?"

"My monthly shoe catalogue is here?!" I squealed.

"You killed it, Alice. What ever, I just saw Bella and Edward... SUCKING FACE!!!"

"No way!"

"Way!"

* * *

So did you guys like it? I did!!!

I had to put in Emmett's POV!!! He's just so funny, and you guys like him, so...I put him in the chapter!!!

And I know it's been two days since I've updated, and I'm sorry =[ I'm also sad to say that I might not update till like... I donut know, cuz I had math mid-terms and I have to study for that and Science (How I have a 'C' in that class is beyond me).

So please Review!!! I got more then 50 reviews in the last three chapters!!!!

PCE!!! =]


	24. Mexican Beans

I can't think of anything to say...

* * *

"Mexican Beans"

Chapter 24

Bella's POV

"So, how was the kiss?" Alice asked for the billionth time in the past hour. It was Wedsenday and I didn't want to tell her, she was such a blabber mouth, I bet if I told her I still slept with a teddy bear she'd go tell Rose, then Rose would tell one of her friends and that froend would tell the whole school. Not that I sleep with a stuffed animal, pff, no, not me.

"Stop asking! Jeez!" I yelled at her, the whole class turned to face me, as if I grew a second head and had blue skin, "What?!" I yelled and they turned around in there seats.

"Aww, come on Bella! If you don't tell me the I'll just ask Edward when he comes back," she threatened. Edward was in the restroom.

"You wouldn't!" I narrowed my eyes at her. I knew she would.

"Try me, just try me, Bella," right then Edward came strolling in, some of the girls in the front row looked a him as if he were a peice of meat! The one thing I wanted to do was punch them in their plastic faces.

"Edw-"

"Shut up, stupid!" I whispered at her.

"Tell me!"

"Later!"

"'Kay!"

"Hey, what are you talking about?" whispered after sitting down next to me.

"Oh, uh, nothing,"

"Alright,"

10 minutes later the bell rang and I was free from Alice' deviling whining. I grabbed all my stuff and ran into the hallway, as soon as I knew Alice was nowhere in sight I stopped and waited for Edward.

"So, Alice asked what I though about our kiss," he told me casually.

"Oh, really?" I heart started to speed up and I mentally cussed Alice out.

"Yeah,"

"And...?"

"I told her it was the best thing anyone could ever experience," he smiled his dazzling smile.

"Aww, really?! You're too good for me Edward!" I practically jumped on him and gave him my best Emmett bear hug.

"Nothings too good for you, Bella," he hugged my back and lead us to 7/8 period: Liturature and Laguage Compoistion.

Mr. Moon, the teacher for the 120 minute class, was considered gay or "friuty" as Emmett perfuered to call it.

We were attacked by a pop quiz on intro and conclusions. It was so easy, about right when I was about to get up and hand it in Emmett threw his pecil at me.

"What?"

"Need cheats!" he whispered back.

Ugh, can he ever do something by himself?

I grabbed a piece of paper and scibbled all the answers down. I grabbed his pencil and as he took it I secretly handed him the notes. The silently thanked me and went to to the test in front of him.

After that was done and over with we had to silently finish our essay's. I grabbed my sloppy-copy, a blue pen, and some sheets of paper, and headed for my usual spot in the corner(the teacher let us work where ever we wanted as long as we were quiet). So I settled myself in the back of the class room, Edward was right behind me, and Emmett, not wanting to be on his lonesome, came, sat next to me and snuggled into my shoulder.

"Get off!" I grunted and tried to push his massive form off my shoulder.

"Fine! Edward doesn't want to share anyway," he hualed himself off of me and covered his face with his folder.

Edward snaked him arm around my shoulder and held me tight to him, "That's right." I giggled a little and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Whatever,"

It had only been 5 minutes into the new period and Emmett had his head leaned against the wall behind him and Edward was twirling his pen in his long fingers.

Emmett noticed me staring at him and jotted something down on a little piece of paper and, being Emmett, he threw it at my face.

_What the hell?! _

I picked up his note and read his blocky hand writing: **What would you do if someone...idk...started to fart? None stop?**

Uh, not random.  
But I wrote back none-the-less.

_That's not random, but whatever. I would luagh my ass off. If the class was quiet and the fart was ultra loud I would probably be rolling on the floor with tears in my eyes._

I passed the note back and watched him skim over it, he had a mistivious smile in his face when he turned to face me and nodded. Then he turned back to his work and started to write again.

Ok.

I shrugged that off and went back to writting. It was 12:45. 15 more minutes and we would be free from this death prison, I would be able to go to gym. Crap, gym. I didn't want to go and normally I would be up to anything that we played. But we were playing volleyball and I sucked, bad.

My thoughts were cut off by the most funniest thing. It cut through the silence and everyone turned to the direction of the noise. Emmett was sitting next to me, "doing his work" and smiling like an idiot.

I wouldn't help it, my low giggle when to full out laughter, I buried my face in Edward's shirt to find my face, and Emmett kept on his toot parade. By the time he was finished I was gasping for air.

"Are you done?" Mr. Moon asked, his tone, just the way he said that sentance made me go into another laughing fit.

"Hold on a sec," Emmett told him, letting out some of his last farts, "Aww, man, aww, man! Okay, I think I'm done,"

The teacher cleared his throat and looked over at me and Edward, " Do you guys need any air freshener back there?" we nodded visiously.

I don't know what on earth he had for lunch, maybe some Mexican beans, but man, the smell was intense. And the saying "Low but Deadly" didn't apply for Emmett. Nuh uh. This guy, when he farts, will make them loaded and disgusting, I saw a kid all the way in the front of the class gag a little. And even with the air-freshener it really only made the smell worse. Just imagine it, lavender breeze mixed with toxic fart. Yeah, I thought so.

For the rest of the day I would randomly start laughing every time I though of Emmett that day. People would stop and stare at me as I passed, if only they knew what had happened. They would have jizzed in their pants.

Esme picked us up after school and drove us to the mall. Alice bought the nicest dress she could find, along with some high heels and jewlery. Rose did the same, but if you asked me, her dress was too short.

"Why did you guys buy dress'?" my curiousity forced me to ask.

"The Spring Formal, of course!!!" They both yelled at me.

"Oh,"

"We need to find you a dress too," Rose told me.

"Ha. Have you guys ever seen me dance? I'll look like an idiot!"

"You're still going. Now don't even argue anymore, we're going to get you a dress!"

"But-"

"Wow, look at the dress there! Try it on!" Alice rudely interupted me and dragged me into a changing room agianst my will.

By the time I was done I had tried on 7 different dresses, either they were too tight or too short. Then I finally found the perfect one; it was baby blue with some diamonds going all along my best line and down to my knees where the dress ended. The bottom was loose and wavy and it fit my body. And thankfully the girls didn't make a fuss when I told them I was going to buy flats, I guess they were just happy I was going to the dance in the first place.

After we met up with the guys, we made them carry all of our shopping bags to the car, and Esme drove us home. By the time time we had dinner it was already 11:00, damn, I missed George Lopez.

Edward carried my things to my room and kissed me good night. After he left there was nothing to do, so I just bathed for about any hour, then got out and went to watch some TV. Nothing was on only black and white shows from like the 40's were on, that pissed me. I was out shopping all dayand when I want to catch up on some of my shows, there's nothing to watch!!!

After saying good night to my siblings I headed for bed.

The last thing I thought about was all the farting that had happened today, and I laughed myself to sleep.

* * *

Really sorry for not updating in such a long time, but like I said I have mid-terms in a couple of days. If you forgive me right a review if you dont... still write me a review!!!

I posted up a new fanfic!!! It's called "More Than Human?" Check it out if you didn't already? And review it, PLZ!!!

Oh, and the fart thing, it was a conversation me and my friend had the other day and I starting thinking, Emmett would so do that!!!

Anyways thanks for reading another chapter, I would like to ask if you guys if I should make a sequal or just an epiloge for this story. Tell me when you review!!!

=] BYE!!!


	25. Pomeranian

Hello!!! Here you go!!! Chapter 25!!! Wow, its been 25 chapters already!!! And thanks to everyone that told me they wanted a SEQUEL for this fanfiction. Concider it done!!! I just have to figure out the perfect ending, but the end would come until a couple more chapters, no need to worry.

* * *

"Pomeranian"

Chapter 25

Edward's POV

Bella and I have been together for 46 days, 10 hours and 47 minutes, not that I was counting. It was now the 4th of July and our summer had just begun, today we were over at Bella's house. We were going to set up fire works. Well, Emmett was.

"Come on, Edward! The firework stand is down the street!" Emmett whined. He wanted me to go with him to buy fireworks.

"No, Emmett,"

"Alright then, be like that. Bella! Wanna come with me to buy fireworks?!"

"Sure, Em!"

"Awesome! Jazz can she borrow your bike?" he asked as he picked up his own.

"Yeah, go right ahead,"

"Edward, I'll be right back, okay?" Bella came up to me.

"But…" I started but she kissed my cheek.

"20 minutes tops, make it 30. Emmett is jumping up and down and he saved so much money I bet he'll want to buy the whole stand."

"Uh,"

"Bye!" and with that, she left. Leaving me stunned. I watched her pedal away alongside her brother until I couldn't see her anymore.

"Edward, why dont you help dad with the burgers?" Alice suggested. I just nodded and headed over to where Carlisle was flipping meat on the bar-b-q and started to cut up some vegetables and placed them on individual plates.

Then what seemed like an eternity, my Bella returned with Emmett right behind her.

They both had huge boxes tied to the back of their bikes and I figured Emmett had bought all the biggest fireworks he would get his hands on. But that didn't matter, I ran over to Bella and hugged her, "I missed you," I whispered into her ear, she giggled.

"I've only been gone a couple of minutes,"

"None-the-less, I still missed you," she kissed my cheek and hugged me back. I loved the way she showed her affection towards me.

"Come on, love bugs, let's go and eat!" Alice sang as she skipped past us, it caused Bella to blush and me to chuckle.

"Shall we?" I asked, bowing and expanding my hand.

"Of course, kind sir," she played along and took my hand in hers. We walked into Bella's kitchen and strolled over to where everyone was waiting for us.

"Now that the two lovers are finally here, lets dig in!" Emmett roared, and then he started to grab all the food he could get his bear claws around. Rosalie slapped his shoulder and smiled.

We said a little prayer, and after Emmett stopped whining about him getting the biggest streak we started to eat. It was a fun dinner, everyone talked to people around them. Bella kept on saying she wanted to set up the fireworks but I thought it was to dangerous, in the end, she started to give me her puppy-dog face and there was nothing I could do other than give in to her powers.

Dinner ended 20 minutes later and everyone headed out, thankfully it wasn't raining tonight so we did get to light up the fireworks.

"Alright everyone! Stand back!" Emmett yelled and pulled out some _Black Cat_ (a firework brand) and ripped off the cover. He took a lighter and set the end of the little bombs off, and ran over to us, covering his ears with his hands.

"3…2…" he chanted and the black cats started to pop and the loudest of noises started to ring through our ears.

"Cool!" Bella yelled, "Let's do the big one!!!"

"Which one? That one?!" Emmett pointed to the biggest one there.

"No, not that one, THAT one," Bella tried to point to the one she wanted.

"This one?!" Emmett yelled back.

"That one, not that one, YES _that_ one!" after he finally picked up the one she wanted he placed it in the middle of the driveway.

It was a medium sized box with a small fuse in one corner, Emmett lite it on fire and ran over to Rosalie. We watched the box free all the fireworks from inside of it, and they flew into the black sky exploding into different colored circles.

I looked down and saw Bella in udder amazement, she was watching every color brighten then fade away to be lost in the night forever. She looked up at me and smiled; she tightened her grip around my waist and kissed me. It was like fireworks were inside of me at that moment, every time her lips touched mine I felt at peace.

"Awesome!" Emmett shouted and ran to light another box of lights, "Lets do this one!" he almost squealed as he picked up a rocket that was labeled 'The Mind Killer'

"Light it up!" Bella screamed back, I swear, sometimes Bella can act just like Emmett when I came to things they both enjoyed.

Em ran over to the middle of the road and placed the rocket carefully upright, everyone walked up to the mailbox to get a better view when the firecracker was lit.

Emmett started the fuse and ran to us, but when he was coming his foot accidentally tipped the rocket and it fell to the side, tumbling down and it face away from us, towards the end of the road.

"NO!!!" Everyone yelled, as if screaming at it would stop it from going off. The fuse got smaller and small until it disappeared, we let out a small sigh when nothing happened, but when the rocket started to run against the black pavement we gasped. It flew with such a speed it made my head hurt to watch it, right when as it was approaching the curb Mrs. Marcial's dog came strolling into it path. Next thing we saw was a burst of lights and a dog whimpering at the top of its lungs. Bella let out a low gasp, Alice's eyes widened, along with all of our parents, Rosalie rolled her eyes like the pre-Madonna she was, Jazz just stood there, and I just stared in bewilderment.

Emmett started to whistle and wondered inside, as if nothing had happened, we followed suit, leaving behind us the wild screeches of a Pomeranian.

The rest of the night we watched movies until about midnight. Tonight we were going to sleep at Jasper's house, we rotate houses every day. We walked over to his house and watched some TV until we all fell asleep on the futon. Bella's head on my chest, and I fell asleep, utterly content.

* * *

About the fireworks, well, they're allowed in Texas and every summer I go to my grandma's house and buy hundreds of dollars in fireworks….my parents pay for them. But anyway, we would set them up and it would be so awesome!!! We do the Bar-B-Q thing too, it's like a tradition of some sort, not really, we do them everyday in the summer.

Lmao, thanxz for reading!!!

Oh, yeah, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	26. Hyperventalating

So, very sorry for not updating in a while, I had writers block!!!! Forgive me!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Recap!!!:

_The rest of the night we watched movies until about midnight. Tonight we were going to sleep at Jasper's house, we rotate houses every day. We walked over to his house and watched some TV until we all fell asleep on the futon. Bella's head on my chest, and I fell asleep, utterly content._

* * *

"Hyperventalating"

Chapter 26

Bella's POV

"Bella?" Emmett called, coming into my room.

"Yeah?"

"How 'bout me and you have quality time together?"

"Uh, sure?" Eward wasn't around today, so why not hang out with my lovable brother for the day?

"Alright! Rose isn't home today and Alice is gonna be with Jazz all day, so he's taken," Okay, so he wanted to hand out with my cuz Rose isn't here. Wait, I shouldn't be talking, Edward isn't home either.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do?" I asked, getting up from my bed.

"Idk, maybe we could..." he started to tap his finger against his chin, for a second I thought he was Winnie-The-Pooh, but then he burped and scratched his butt, "I got it! We should go down town and just hang out!"

"'Kay," I went to my closet, grabbed some black _Converse_ and pulled them on, along with a matching baseball cap.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" He practically squealed when we got on our bikes and started to run down to Joe's Pizza Place.

When we got to the 30 year old building, I chained my bike to the bicycle rake, Emmett did the same and we shuffled into the Pizza place. It wasn't crowded, only about a quarter of the tables were occupied with people, that was a relive, I wouldn't have to wait in line for a while. I was eat dirt hungry.

Emmett led the way to the front counter and started to tell the casheir person his order, I could hear Emmett was speaking through clenched teeth, "Uh, yeah, I want a large peperoni pizza with extra cheese with a large Coke. What do you want Bella?" _Wait, so the large wasn't for the both of us? Uh, okay. _

"Can I get a medium Brooklyn style pizza with mushrooms, extra cheese and stuffed crust? Oh, and a large Dr Pepper." I asked calmly, I didn't look at the cashier, I was too busy texing with Edward.

"Yes you may." _Was that a suductive voice I heard? _"That will be $21.47," I handed him my share of money and thats when I stared up at him, _Holy fuckin' crap!!!!...!!! Damn, Shit, Crap!!!! Holy Shiznikels!!!! _

"Hello Bella," _Damn, Shit, Crap!!!. _It was... Jake!

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still mad at him from our last confrontation.

"Well it's nice to see you again, too," he chuckled as if he heard a joke.

"Uh, whatever," I mumbled and turned away to a table next to some video-game machines.

"What a jerk," Emmett mumbled when we took a seat at our table.

"Yeah, I hate him now, I cant stand him anymore."

"So, if he gets on my nerves, can I punch him?" he asked hopefully.

"Knock yourself out, but do not kill him, I like this place," I joked and playfully smaked his shoulder.

"Aww, man," He whined, Emmett was so hilarious.

"Alright, lets play some games. I bet I could win you," I teased and stood up.

"You on lil' sister! Wait I dont have any money left!"

"My treat!"

We had played every video-game in the pizza place before... Jake called our order.

"Order 24! Order 24!" He called.

"Uh, I'll get it," I told my brother and walked over to the counter.

"Well, hello there," he chuckled, again. _What's so funny?_

"What's so funny?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Nothing, here's your order," he handed me two boxes of Pizza's and my drinks. I took them and walked to a waiting Emmett.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, he's just stupid," he rolled his eyes and started to eat his large pizza and Coke.

No even 15 minutes later Emmett had finished both his pizza and his Coke, "Gosh, I gotta go pee! I'll be right back!" he yelled as ran in the direction of the boys restroom.

I was still eating my pizza when I heard someone sit in a chari across fomr me, "Hi," _Eww, it's Jake. _

"Golly Gee, it's Jake," I murmured and took a bite out of my pizza.

He chuckled, "What's up?" he asked, probably wanting to start a conversation.

"What are you doing here?" I completely ignored his question.

"Dad wanted to move to a quieter place and I suggested Forks,"

"Why?"

"Becuase," Did he... BLUSH?! "you were here,"

_Aww, how sweet, _"Oh,"

"I was wondering if you'd go on a date," he scratched his head, "with me?"

_What am I going to say?! _I was about to open my mouth to say...something when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked, picking it up.

"Hi, Bella," Edward's soothing velvet voice rang through the other end of the phone, wow, he has good timing. I had to give Jake the clue that I was taken.

"Oh, hi Sweet Heart!" _Sweet Heart?! What the Hellz?_

"Hey, Bells, what's up?" Edward asked, probably confuzzled.

"Just missing you, you still at the hospital?" I risked a glance at Jake, he was staring at me, frowning.

"Yeah, but dad said I would be able to go home in about two hours. We can have a movie night or something with the gang,"

"Sounds great! Alright, gotta go! I love you, Eddie!"

"Love you, too. Bye," he sounded breathless, wonder what's up with him. I just shrugged and _clicked _my phone shut, and put it away in my pocket.

"Uh, I think someone called me," he blinked, "See ya later," _now he looks sad, why cant I ever win?!_

"Im back!" Emmett said and stood in front of me, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

**Edward's POV**

"You've worked hard today, Edward. Go ahead and take a couple minutes off," Carlisle told me and headed to the faculty room.

I nodded and took out my phone, I was yearning to hear Bella's sweet voice. I pressed her speed dial and pressed 'TALK'

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, Bella,"

"Oh, hi Sweet Heart!" _Sweet Heart? Since when do we call each other names?_

"Hey, Bells, what's up?" I asked very confusedly.

"Just missing you, you still at the hospital?" _She missed me. _

"Yeah, but dad said I would be able to go home in about two hours. We can have a movie night or something with the gang,"

"Sounds great! Alright, gotta go! I love you, Eddie!" Whoa, my mind went black and my hearted started to beat faster and faster to the point that it started to ache.

"Love you, too. Bye," It was like I couldn't breath, she said she loved me, Isabella Marie Swan loves me, Edward Anthony Mason. Was I... hyperventalating?

"Edward dear? You okay?" a nurse from the hospital asked me.

"Yeah, Im splendid, just splendid," I smiled and went into Dad's office.

_She loves me, she loves me, she loves me, she loves me!_

* * *

Im really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY, sorry for not updating in such a long time.

But that's only becuase I posted a new fanfic!!! For those of you who haven't checked it out yet, please do!!! Its called "More Than Human?" Can you review it? Please?

Pce!!!


	27. Rawr

So okay, heres the story, my coputer crashed, than my dad surprised me by re-fixing it, so now I can type. I'm really sorry for not updating, I've been having some writers block and I'm working on my other fanfic. This one is going really well, and I do plan on making a sequel, but I don't know when. I want to finish this fanfic, but I'll leave you satisfied. I hate it when people have a dull ending, then outta no where it ends. *Sigh* Okay, read on.

What if I end this story with cliffe? Will you guys be mad??? Will you read the sequal???

* * *

Rawr

Bella's POV

Do I love Edward? It's been 4 years since I met him, got to know him, and eventually got together with him. But would you call the pain in my chest every time he left the room love? Or whenever I don't see him for long periods at a time? There was definitely something there, deep inside. Something that was starting to surface. And that scared me.

I was 17 years old now. I still looked the same as when I was 13. My hair was slightly longer, still its natural shade of brown--Alice wanted to die it an orange color, but I kicked and screamed in protest. She wasn't going to ruin my hair. My face was still translucent, white, almost pale. My brown eyes seemed to be getting duller and duller with every passing day, but Edward didn't seem to get bothered by the fact. I was still slim, I didn't gain any weight, or loose any. If you had a picture of me from 8th grade and now, and compared them, I bet you wouldn't be able to find any changes except for now I have some curves to my body.

Unlike me, Edward was more gorgeus than ever. His eyes looked more intense, greener if possible. His smooth face looked kissable, baby like. He had been going to the weight room at school with Emmett the passed couple of years, and now his body was chisled to perfection.

Emmett was, well, bigger? He was more burly than middle school, and still had the same curly hair. As for his girlfriend, Rose, she was still pretty. A goddess. Her brother, Jasper, too had more muscle, he was leaner, taller.

Everyone had changed, but me. I was still dull boring Bella.

****

"So Bella, what should we do today? We don't have homework, and Alice is going to Jazz's parent's condo, Emmett is going with them, along with Rosalie. So we can gang out here, or you can some over to my house and just watch a movie," Edward suggested, rubbing his fingers across my face.

"I don't know, I feel lazy and I'm tired. Lets go over to your house and watch T.V." I mumbled. It was spring break once again in the little town of Forks and I was left alone with Edward.

"Alight, Bella," He smiled the dazzling smile that always seemed to brighten my day, and helped me up from the floor where we had finished off our homework.

It was raining heavily outside, so I grabbed an ultra big umbrella and we ran over to Edward's house, he held my hand the whole way, something that always made my heart flutter. Well, every time Edward touches me I always have a mini heart attack of my own.

By the time we had reached his door step we were soaked, the umbrella didn't fufil its duty and now me and Edward were shivering under our cloths.

"Go to the bathroom and dry yourself. I'll get you some of my cloths," he told me and started to his room.

I did as told and went to the bathroom at the end of the hall. I stripped out of my cloths and wrapped myself in a towel that was hanging on the wall. Edward knocked on the door a couple seconds later.

"Bella? I have a set of cloths, can you hand me your wet ones so I can put them to dry?" he asked from the opposite side of the door.

"Okay!" I picked up my dripping cloths and piled it into a soggy ball. I suddenly felt a little awkward, what if Edward saw my underwear? Ugh! I don't care. I'm too cold to care if he he saw my bra, "Here," I mumbled, opening the door and handed them to him. He was still in the wet cloths we had come in with and his eyes where to the floor when he handed me his cloths, and when he looked up he saw me naked in a towel. Then he blushed! OhmiGod! Edward looks so cute blushing!

"You look really cute Edward," I blurted out, now _my_ face was starting to burn up.

"I'd say the same thing, but it might come out meaning something else," he laughed, and started to turn around, "I'll be in my room,"

I stared at him walk away and I couldn't help but give a glance at his butt, "Rawr," I half giggled to myself, but Edward seemed to have heard.

"Back at ya!" he called back and started laughing, then disappeared into his room.

"How does he do that?!" I asked myself. I shook my head and closed the door and changed into the dry cloths. Edward had given me a pair of his briefs and some basketball shorts to go on top, along with one of his t-shirts. I walked back to Edwards room when I decided I was decent enough and sat on his bed.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked. He had changed already and he was standing next to his dresser, he was wearing some boxers and a t-shirt.

"Anything, it's your house. Oh, wait! I want to watch "Inside American Jail" I love that show!" I jumped up and down, than I remembered that there was a whole marathon on today.

"Okay," he laughed and turned on his T.V. He walked over to his bed where I was sitting, grabbed the control and sat down. He changed the channel to 59 and started to get comfortable.

I was about to lay down next to him when he grabbed me by my wrists and pulled me into his lap--something he had gotten into the habit of when we had first became a couple. I didn't protest though, I always felt comfortable being so close to his person like this. I snuggled into his chest and rested my head on his shoulder. I heard him sigh and I smiled, turning my attention to the plasma screen in front of us.

It was hard to keep focus, Edward kept playing with a strand of my hair, and once in a while he would touch my face and doddle aimlessly on my hands with his long fingers.

"Edward, I'm trying to watch T.V." I reminded him, getting slightly annoy that I couldn't watch a single fight between two inmates without having to feel conscious of myself.

"Sorry," he chuckled and dropped his hand from my face.

It had gotten to a part where two police officers where about to jump a guy when the screen went black, along with the rest of the lights in the house.

"Aw, come on! It was getting to the best part!" I complained, sitting up and crossing my arms across my chest.

"It's just a black out, Bella. I'll get some candles and we can just doodle on paper till the lights come back on,"

"But Edward! I' going to miss the rest of the marathon!" I whined.

"Please Bella, calm down,"

"Fine," I grumbled, and followed him to his dads office where all the emergency things where kept.

"Alright, Bella? Can you please hand me that box over there?" Edward pointed to a silver metal container on one of the shelves on the wall.

"Here you go handsome," I giggled.

"Thanks," he smiled in return, he was opening a red box with a cross on the front. He grabbed two batteries and popped them into the flash-lights that were now eliminating the room.

"Lets go back to my room," he told me and held my hand, leading the way.

I jumped onto his bed and watched as Edward dialed a number into his phone. I heard it ring twice before someone answered, "Hello?" I recognized it to be Edward Sr.

"Hey, dad. There's a black out at the house." small puase, "Over there too?" another pause, "Alright. Are you going to come home?...Okay then, bye," Edward looked sort of mad when he hung up.

"What's the matter?" I asked softly.

"Dad says it's flooding outside and he cant come home, it's too dangerous. We're suck here until it clears,"

"Oh,"

It was dead silent for a couple of minutes then something crashed into the floor with a loud _boom, _making me and Edward jump at the loudness. I thought I heard it coming from the kitchen, but what could have caused the object to fall? No one esle was here. Only me and Edward. Unless...

* * *

So??? Sorry for not updating in a while, please forgive me!!! And do any of you have a clue as to what could have caused the object to fall??? Bet you cant!

I'm going to put up a poll, and it's important. Would you like me to end the story as a cliffe??? Or something sappy??? Or sad??? Not happy, though, well maybe...

Please review and vote in the poll!!! It's important that you do. It's for the sake of the story!!!


	28. Not Again

Ok, I'm banking that this is gunna be the third maybe fourth to last chapter in this story, which I am going to make a sequel to in the near future. Oh, I took down the authors note from the last chapter and replaced it with a chapter, chapter. Bella and the gang are 17 now. Just to be clear. =]

Recap:

_"What's the matter?" I asked softly._

_"Dad says it's flooding outside and he cant come home, it's too dangerous. We're suck here until it clears,"_

_"Oh,"_

_It was dead silent for a couple of minutes then something crashed into the floor with a loud boom, making me and Edward jump at the loudness. I thought I heard it coming from the kitchen, but what could have caused the object to fall? No one else was here. Only me and Edward. Unless..._

Please read on!!!

* * *

"Not Again"

Chapter 28

Edward's POV

"What was that?" I whispered to Bella, who was now clinging onto me for dear life.

"I don't know,"

"I'm going to check it out,"

"No, Edward, please don't," she pleaded looking at me through her sparkling, brown eyes.

"It'll be okay, love," I soothed her, "I'll only be gone a minute," I kissed her lightly on the lips and unwound her hands from my waist. As soon as she wasn't holding onto me I felt empty, alone, "I'll check out what fell and I'll come right back,"

"O--Okay," She nodded her head and sat down on the bed.

I sighed and I shut the bedroom door behind me as I set off to wonder through the vast hall ways of the house. Nothing seemed out of place, nothing disturbed or moved. I didn't hear anything after the crash and there was nothing to explain it. I looked into the bathroom, nothing. I checked the living room, empty.

I started to feel nervous as I neared the kitchen, something bad always happens at the last place you check for something, and I felt like I was in one of those horror slash suspense movies at them moment. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine as I drew closer to my final destination.

I paused right outside the entrance of the modern kitchen, I took a deep breath and rounded the corner, readying myself. I turned on my flash-light and swatted it all over to the room before actually stepping in to further investigate the area. Small beads of sweat dripped down my forehead and plopped down onto my t-shirt as I walked closer and closer into the room, something seemed out of place.

I noticed a huge pile of shattered glass in the far corner of the room, but didn't remember if there was actually anything that would've fallen from the particular place. I still had the uneasiness in my stomach as I crossed the room to pick up the mess.

I bent down on my knees and started to gather stray pieces of glass into a pile, then I heard something shuffle behind me. I froze, the fear rolling off of me in heaps, there was something in here and I was terrified.

"Who's there?" Nothing, "Who the _fuck_is in here?" I demanded, I knew someone was in here, with me. I had a sudden surge of bravery course through my body and I was surprised at how quickly it disappeared when I started to hear echoes of feet tapping against the tiled floor.

Steps, calm foot steps came closer to me. Taunting me. Then stopped a few feet behind me, but I didn't dare turn around to confirm my guess.

"Well, hello there, Edward," the voice greeted lightly, a smile sounded to be in the mixture, "Thanks for taking care of Isabella for me," when I didn't say anything he continued talking, "I'll be taking her now," _What?! Take her?!_

"No," I mumbled, shocked.

"Well, that's a problem. I hoped this would be easy and quick,"

This man sounded sad, that disgusted me. I had enough strength to stand up, I lifted off my knees and turned to face the intruder. I could see nothing of his face, his silhouette only revealed that he was tall, and some-what muscular.

"No," I repeated.

"Tsk, tsk. Now, Edward, why in the world not?" he was making this a joke.

"I won't let you," I threatened, right then Bella's chime-like voice sounded through the hall way.

"Edward?! Are you alright?!" she asked, by the way her voice echoed off the walls, she was still in my room.

"Don't--" the man started, but I cut him off.

"Bella! Lock yourself in my room! Don't come out! Not till later!" I warned her. I heard the door shut and let out a small sigh, she was safe.

"You shouldn't of done that," he chitted, "Now this is going to take longer than necessary,"

"I won't let you get to her,"

"Oh, really?" He challenge, "I'll find a way,"

"You and what army?" I retorted.

Then with a smooth, unexpected movement the man was right next to me. An incisive pain started to bubble up and burn in my stomach, a warm liquid started to oz out of my body and I fell to me knees, clutching my shirt. I heard a quiet grunt as he pulled a sharp piece of metal from my body, and then sliced it onto my skin again, with more force this time.

I threw my head

I was starting to get dizzy when I heard my angel, "Edward! What happened?!" he yelled, I turned my head in the direction of her beautiful voice. She was standing in the door way, looking me up and down, she didn't approach me though, she probably thought I would crumble to the floor if she touched me.

"Bella! Go back to th--" Before I could finish my sentence something hard cudgeled into the center of my head causing my face to throttle against the cold tiled floor, where I lay motionless, trying to catch my breath. The last thing I heard was the petrified scream of my Bella, then I blacked out.

***~*~*~*Bella's POV*~*~*~***

I wondered what was taking Edward so long, I'm mean, he was only making a quick check of the house, it was a big house, but it wouldn't take more than ten minutes to search it. I started to feel something uncomfortable at the pit of my stomach, so I searched for the door.

I creaked it open, "Edward?! Are you alright?!" I asked, there was a low muffled sound then Edward called.

"Bella! Lock yourself in my room! Don't come out! Not till later!" Well, that was he doing to have to lock myself in my room?

I worried and urged myself to go down the hall, I shut the door behind when I left and carefully walked through the vast hallway. I felt uneasy, I've never felt like this when Edward was around, but there most be something else then. It couldn't have been...It wasn't! I couldn't be it, no! It's been, how many years?! More than 5 years since I've last seen him in my hospital room. Why would he return now?

I froze right outside of the kitchen entry way, I heard voices, Edward and *gulp* Phil's voices ringing through the room.

"I won't let you get to her," Aw, Edward! Get the freak out of there!!!

"Oh, really? I'll find a way," Phil sounded so sure. My stomach was doing somber sluts from how freaked out I was.

"You and what army?" I heard my defenceless Edward ask. Then a gasp. It shook me to my very core, the pained gasp. I heard someone fall to the ground and I had to see what had happened.

I took a few steps and found myself in front the most horrific, scariest, gut trenching, scene I had ever witnessed. I nearly fainted when I saw Edward on his knees, grasping to his toned chest. I did a double take before actually saying something, or scream, "Edward! What happened?!" I wanted to run to him, but the smell of blood was over powering me.

Edward opened his mouth, trying to protect me, "Bella! Go back to th--" Someone, Phil, suddenly came into view for the first time, and bashed Edward's head with a frying pan, my Edward crashed onto the floor and just, lay there, motionless.

"NO!!! EDWARD!?!?!? EDWARD!?!?!? WAKE UP!!! PLEASE!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" I helplessly shrieked at his direction, but he didn't move, "EDWARD!!! OHMYGOD!!! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!! NO!!!" I didn't try to stop the endless tears that were now streaming down my face. I didn't wipe them away, or blink them from my eyes, I just stared at my true love lay in his blood that was now pooling around his body. I grabbed onto the door frame for support, I was so focused on Edward that I had nearly forgotten about Phil's presence until he spoke again.

"Why can't this be happen, Isabella? Can't you take it in? That you're going to die?" Phil, ever so calmly, walked across the room, as if he hadn't just brutally attacked Edward. I took evasive action and dashed away from this murderer. I ran to Edward Sr. office slash library slash museum and locked the door behind me. I tilted one of the many bookshelves and it came down with an ear shattering boom, blocking the door. I fumbled for somewhere to hide, anywhere, then I spotted Edward Sr.'s walk in library and museum.

I tripped and fell more then four times in my haste to get away from the near danger. I had thought about jumping out a window but there weren't any in this room and I had remembered too late. I was stuck in this room.

I ran passed a wooden office desk and started to rumage through the insides, I needed to find something to protect myself, even if I was going to die in the end.

I let out a small whistle when I got my hands a small gun that looked similar to a toy. I held it in my hands and prayed that it was loaded, I stuck it into my back pocket and hide in between a large metal table and the wall. I was well hidden, I was all the way in the corner of the large room which was filled with mountains of books and medical journals.

I stayed as quiet as possible then I heard the calm knocking on the door.

"Bella? I know you're in here," he said softly, "I'll get to you one way or another," I heard him try to open the door, but with little success. The door rattled and shook but stood it's ground and protected me for a few more seconds.

Then it crumpled to the floor, shattering into splinters.

* * *

Sorry about the ending. It wasn't where I wanted to exactly finish, but its been more than a week since I've updated.

Pce.  
Keep rockin'!!!  
\m/(^^)\m/

ok!!! I just got a review for ifurcutesitbyme acusing me of killing Edward!!! I didn't!!! How would I be able to make a sequel without one of the main charaters?!?!?!?!?!


	29. vampire OR human?

Yo. What's up guys? Sorry for not updating in a long time, and this isn't a real update, but equally was important to this fanfic. I want to ask you guys a question and based off whole many people tell me which one they want, the faster the next chapter will be out.

Okay, so I was thinking:

**Should Ed and Bellz be turned into vampires in the end?**

Or

**Stay human? **

Please tell me in a review! I want to know what you guys think, I don't want to end this story and leave people unsatisfied, lol.

Well, thanks for reading this unchapter-y chapter! Bye!!!

&& PLEAZE FOR THE SAKE OF THIS FANFICION, REVIEW!

Thanks \m/(o_0)\m/

**P.S.**

I'm changing my penname to: .mexican  
Jus so u guys know.


End file.
